SWORD LOVE
by KhangHaki
Summary: "Jika Cinta Kita Tak Bisa Terikat di Dunia, Biarkan Cinta Kita Hidup Abadi Dalam Sebuah Kutukan Yang Akan Terus Mengikat Dunia ini"
1. Chapter 1

SWORD LOVE TEASER

Pair : 2MIN

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Tahun 1764 juseon pada masa pemerinthan Jung Il Wo

Klaaaangg

Sebuah rantai mengikat tubuh seorang namja cantik yang penuh dengan luka lebam. Dengan disaksikan seluruh rakyat juseon, kini tubuh nya yang tak berdaya tengah disiksa dihadapan seluruh rakyat di kota kelahirannya. Tak ad rintihan dari namja cantik itu, hanya geramantertahan yang keluar dari bibir manis nya, dan air mata yang berbalur peluh dan darah.

" Raja tidak boleh menikah dengan seorang namja, seharus nya kau tahu itu manusia menjijikkan"

"Diam kau! Kau fikir diri mu tidak lebih menjijikkan dari ku, dasar pemakan uang rakyat!"

"gantung dia"

"heh…! Kau, kalian semua yang berdiri disini, ingatlah rakyat juseon, kelak akan ada bulan merah lain yang akan pendamping matahari, dan saat itu terjadi, pedang ku akan menjadi saksinya"

Krieetttt…..krrakkk….sreeeettttt

#############

Seorang namja tampan berjalan gontai ke singgasananya ditemani seorang pelayan yang setia disampingnya.

Sraaaakkkk…..

Namja tampan itu menatap sebuah pedang dengan sarung emas yang terpajang dikarnya yang terbuka lebar, ia berjalan mendekati pedang itu.

Brukkkk

Namja itu tersungkur dihadapan pedang itu, tangisnya pecah seketika. Banyak yang mengeluh-eluhkan dirinya sebagai seorang raja yang cakap, dan pemburu yang hebat, namun ketika orang yang dicintainya direnggut, tetap saja ia akan merasa lemah. Seperti sebuah rumah yang kehilangan pondasinya, sebagus apapun rumah itu akan runtuh juga.

"Mianhae Boo! Jeongmal mianhae,"

"Dengar Boojae ku! Bila kita tidak bias bersatu di dunia, kita akan bersatu disana, matahari juseon akan tetap bersatu dengan bulan nya, walau bulan itu berwarna merah, aku mencintai mu!"

Jlllebb

#############

250 tahun kemudian

Seoul 2014

"Dengar yang mulia, apa pun yang terjadi dengarkan apa kata hati mu dan pertahankan seseorang yang kau cintai, karna takdir mu telah digariskan sebelumnya"

"Apa maksut mu umma?"

"Umma akan melindungi apa pun yang ingin kau pertahankan, kau mengerti pangeran choi"

"Ne umma!"

##############

"Diakah yang kau maksut yang mulia?"

"Yah, dia memliki mata yang mirip dengannya, mata seindah darah yang berkilat itu, tak salah lagi, dia seseorang yang di ramalkan itu, jaga dia baik-baik"

"Baik yang mulia ratu"

"Aku akan mempertahankan dia, walaupun harus mengorbankan diriku, demi anak ku"

"Dia memang mengagumkan!"

"Selamat datang The Red Moon of Juseon"

################


	2. Chapter 2

**SWORD LOVE**

" **The Curse"**

Pair : 2Min

Genre : Yaoi, Romance,Action

Mian baru update, gomawo buat reader yang udah rcl, jongmal gomawo, saya author baru jadi masih amatir mian kalo ff nya jelek. dan Untuk minggu depan mungkin aku updatnya cuma bisa seminggu sekali aja, soalnya aku lbih sering ON di HP.

Tahun 1764 Juseon pada masapemerintahan Jung IlWo

Klaanngg

Sebuah rantaimengikat tubuh kurus seorang namja cantik, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam dansayatan.

"Arrgghhh"pekik namja cantik itu.

"KimJaejoong, kau dituduh menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk memikat yang mulia, benaritu?" ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah mengadili namja cantik bermargaKim itu.

"Tidak! Bukankahaku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, aku tulus mencintai yang mulia!" sergahJaejoong. Rasanya mulutnya tak dapat berkata-kata lagi karena sakit di sekujurtubuhnya.

"Raja tidakboleh menikah dengan namja, harusnya kau sudah mengetahuinya, dasar manusiamenjijikkan!"

"Diam kau! Kaufikir kau tidak lebih menjijikkan dari ku, dasar pemakan uang rakyat!"

Bughhh

Tubuh Jaejoongtersungkur ketika srbuah balok kayu menghantam tubuhnya. Baju putihnya kinipenuh dengan bercak darah.

"gantung dia!"perintah hakim pengadilan itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat eksekusijaejoong.

"heh! Kau,kalian semua yang berdiri di sini, ingatlah, kelak, juseon akan mempunyai bulan merah yangmendampingi matahari, dan ketika itu terjadi, pedang ku akan menjadi saksinya!"triak Jaejoong dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya sebelum ia diseret ke tempateksekusinya.

Jaejoongtelah berdiri disaksikan seluruh rakyat juseon, dilehernya melilit tali yangketika pijakan nya terbuka tali itu akan menjerat lehernya. Jaejoong menatapberani rakyat Juseon yang tengah berdiri mennyaksikan eksekusinya. air matanyamengalir perlahan. Tangannya gemetar, seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk, tapi,setelah ini semua berakhir ia tak akan lagi merasakan sakit ini, ia akan dudukdisana menantikan namja yang ia cintai kelak akan menyusulnya.

"Akumencintai mu Jung Yunho"

Krekkk…..brakkkk…..sreeetttt….

###############

"Ayah! Aku mohonampuni dia!" pekik seorang namja tampan, ia bersimpuh dan meronta-ronta dalamdekapan pengawal-pengawalnya

"akumencintainya ayah, aku mohon…."

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan memotong kata-katanamja tampan itu.

"KAU TIDAK SEPANTASNYA MENGATAKANITU! KAU ADALAH RAJA" pekik namaja paruhbaya yang disebut ayah oleh namjatampan itu.

"Aku.. aku tidak akan menjadimatahari tanpa bulan ku Kim Jaejoong!" triak namja tampan itu tak kalahkerasnya.

"Jung Yunho!"

Srrraaakkkkk

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka,menampakkan seorang namja yang mengenakan seragam pengawal.

"cheon ah eksekusi telah dilakukan,mayat Kim Jaejoong akan segera dimakamkan!"

Deg

Tubuh Yunho seketika lemas, tak adarontaan lagi, jiwanya seakan lepas mengikuti namja cantiknya yang telah tiada. Airmata pun ikut lolos, menggenangi iris hazelnya.

##############

Namja tampanbernama yunho itu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Air matanya ia biarkanterurai. Menunjukkan kelemahnnya. Banyak orang yang mengeluh-eluh kan dirinyasebagai raja yang cakap, dan pemburu yang hebat, namun ketika seseorang yang iacintai telah pergi ia seperti rumah tak berpondasi dan siap runtuh kapan pun.

Srraakkkk

Pintu kamar yunhoterbuka. Ia menatap pedang dengan sarung emas yang terpajang dikamarnya. Ia berjalanmendekati pedang itu. Dan ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup…

Bruukkk

Tubuhnya tersungkur dihadapan pedangitu, ia baersimpuh dihadapan pedang itu, menangis dan meraung yang ia bisa,melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pedang di hadapannya,menelusuri tiap inchi ukiran pada sarung pedang berwarna emas itu.

"Mianhae Boo!" kata yunho parau. Ia memelukerat pedang itu.

"Mianhae… mianha boojae ku! Hiks…hiks…"

Yunho mengeluarkan pedang itu darisarung emasnya, menatap kilatan perak pada pedang itu.

"dengar boojae ku! Jika kita tidakbisa bersatu didunia ini, kita akan bersatu disan."

Yunho mengarahkan pedangnya padatubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintai mu Kim Jaejoong"

Jleeebb

##############

Seoul 2014

Seorang namjatengah berdiri dihadapan cermin, mematut dirinya sambil merapikan kembaliseragam sekolahnya.

Tap…tap…tap…

"Yang muliamobil anada sudah siap" kata seorang pelayan paruh baya dengan setelantuxedonya.

Hening, takada jawaban, namja tampan itu tengah sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"Bawakan tasku yunsik" suara bas namja itu memecah keheningan.

"Baikpangeran Choi"

Tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

**SWORD LOVE**

" **Meets"**

Pair: 2min

Genre: YAOI, Romace, Action

Seoul 2014

Seorang namja tengah berdiri dihadapan cermin, mematut dirinya sambil merapikan kembali seragam sekolahnya.

Tap…tap…tap…

"Yang mulia mobil anda sudah siap" kata seorang pelayan paruh baya dengan setelan tuxedonya.

Hening,tak ada jawaban, namja tampan itu tengah sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"Bawakan task u yunsik" suara bas namja itu memecah keheningan.

"Baik pangeran Choi" jawab lelaki paruh baya yang di panggil yunsik itu.

Namja tampan itu berjalan mendahului pelayan pribadinya. Ia berjalan dengan elegan, menampakkan tubuh tegapnya

"Minho!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendapati seorang yeoja cantik tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Eomma!"

Yeoja itu mendekati minho. Dan merapikan dasi minho yang ia kira belum terlalu rapi.

"Bisakah kita sarapan bersama, eomma ingin berbicara sesuatu pada mu!"

"Jika ingin berbicara tentang pendamping ku, lebih baik eomma menunggu seteelah akululus saja!" jawab Minho dingin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau dingin sekali pada eomma, eomma tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit soalitu jika kau tak suka!"

"lalu?"tanya Minho menggantumg.

"Aishh...anak ini, kajja kita makan dulu"

yeoja itu menarik Minho ke ruangmakan yang sudah tersedia berbagai makanan di meja.

Minho duduk disebrang eommanya. Pelayan yang berada dikanan dan kirinya sudah mulai melayani dirinya dan eommanya.

"Eomma ingin menambahkan satu pengawal lagi untuk mu Minho!" kata eomma Minho to the point.

"Untuk apa? Apa aku belum cukup besaruntuk menjaga diri ku sendiri?" jawab minho sambil menyuapkan steak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja?"

"Apa Appa yang menyuruh?" Minho menatap horor eommanya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya eomma juga menginginkanya!"

"Kalau begitu untuk eomma saja!"minho melanjutkan makannya setelah sebelumnya terhenti.

"Eomma tidak pernah keluar, untuk apa eomma menari pengawal, ayolah~ pangeran eomma yang tampan, kau tidak mau membuat eomma mu yang cantik ini mati gara-gara mencemaskan mu kan." Mohon eomma Minho memasang tampang semenyedihkan mungkin di hadapan anak semata wayangnya ini.

Minho menghela nafas, eommanya memang selalu berlebihan.

"nugu?" tanya minho kemudian.

Merasa mendapatkan sinyal bagus,eomma Minho langsung mengembangkan senyumnya yang membuat wajahnya meronamanis.

"Dia adalah murid salah satu pelatihkendo terkenal di Yokohama, murid Mr. Kagaya"

####################

Prangg...pranngggg...

Sraaakkkk...

Hoshh...hosh...

"Cukup!" seru seorang namja paruh baya, memberi perintah pada dua namja yang tengah beradu pedang dihadapannya.

Namja cantik yang mendapat seruan itu kemudian memasukkan pedang yang ia pegang kedalam sarungnya. Membawa pedang itu ketepi lapangan. Namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku kayu,meraih botol minuman, dan meneguk air yang ada dalam botol itu, menghilangkan dahaga karna terlalu semangat berlatih.

"Bisa kau ikut ke kantor ku" seruseorang namja paruh baya.

Namja cantik itu berdiri menghadap namja paruh baya itu.

"Baik Sensei!" seru namja itu, kemudian mengikuti langkah namja paruh baya itu.

Sensei room

"Ada perlu apa sensei?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Lee Taemin! Kau akan ku kembalikan ke negara asal mu!" seru namja paruh baya itu, membuat murid di hadapannya itu terkejut dengan pernyataanya.

"A...apa?" namja bernama Taemin ituseolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"apa salah saya sensei? Apa saya melakukan sebuah kesalahan?" tanya namja itu panik.

Namja paruh baya yang ia panggil sensei itu malah terkekeh, seperti menertawakan kekhawatirannya.

"Tenanglah taemin, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"La...lalu?" namja cantik itu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan dikirim ke Korea sebagai pengawal Raja sekarang."

####################

Seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan dengan menyeret sebuah koper besar. Ia memasuki kawasan elit di seoul, tepatnya gedung istana korea. Bukan tempat presiden, tapi tempat keluarga kerajaan korea yang masih tersisa.

Namja cantik itu memencet bel depan gerbang nan megah itu.

"nugu?" tanya suara di salah satu speaker bel itu.

"Aku murid Mr. Kagaya dari Yokohama, Lee Taemin."

Hening, belum ada jawaban namun beberapa detik kemudian, gerbang besar nan megah itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah jalan yang cukup besar, menuju ke sebuah bangunan megah dengan aksen eropa khas kerajaan modern.

Taemin hampir tak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat bangunan itu. Hanya rasa kekaguman yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini.

Sebuah mobil verari tua klasik menghampri dirinya. Seorang namja paruh bya keluar dari kursi belakang, ia menghampiri Taemin, menunduk hormat pada Taemin, yang tentu saja dibalas bungkukan tubuh taemin.

"Anda Lee Taemin?" tanya namja paruh baya itu sopa.

"n..ne, saya Lee Taemin!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk!" seru namja paruh baya itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taemin.

"ne, ghamsahamnida!"

Taemin kemudian masuk kedalam mobil itu, kopernya telah disambar oleh namja paruh baya tadi. Mobil itu kemudian melaju. Anehnya mobil itu tak memasuki area gedung besar tadi, melainkan memutarinya, dan menuju belakang gedung mewah itu. Disana berdiri bangunan lain yang tak kalah mewah memamang, dan mobil itu berhenti tepat dihadapan bangunan itu.

"Mari!" pintu mobil terbuka danTaemin pun turun dari mobil itu.

"ini adalah paviliun pangeran, paviliun ini memang di bedakan dengan paviliun yang mulia raja, untuk menjaga privasi."Jelas namja paruh baya tadi.

Taemin hanya mengangguk paham. Kemudian mereka melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Namja paruh baya yang ternyata bernama Kim Yunsik itu menunjukkan dimana Kamar Taemin.

"kamar anda tepat disebelah pangeran, karna anda adalah pengawal pangeran, jadi jika ada apa-apa dengan pangeran anda bisa langsung memberikan pertololongan pertama." Jelas Yunsik lagi.

"Ah... ne arraseumnida!"

"Anda boleh beristirahat sebentar, setelah ini akan ku perkenalkan anda pada pangeran Choi!" kata Yunsik sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang mulai berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

####################

Taemin tengah mengikuti langkah Yunsik yang berada di depannya, ia akan menemui pangeran yang tengah berlatih kendo di ruang latihan.

Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang yang Taemin yakini sebagai tempat latihan kendo pangeran.

Cklekkk... greeekkkkk...

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakkan lapangan luas beralaskan lantai kayu. Kembali Yunsik melangkah dan Taemin mengikutinya. Ia berhenti dihadapan seorang namja yang tengah membalut lengannya dengan sebuah kain putih. Di sebelahnya terduduk seorang namja yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Yang Mulia, dia Lee Taemin, pengawal baru anda!" jelas Yunsik.

Taemin menunduk hormat pda namja dihadapannya.

"J...Jeoneun Lee Taemin Hamnida cheon-ah" kata Taemin sopan.

Pangeran itu terlihat mengamati Taemin dari atas sampai bawah. Pangeran itu melangkah maju ia mengambil dua pedang kendo di sampingnya, dan melangkah ke hadapan Taemin.

"Angkat kepala mu!" seru pangeranitu.

Ketika Taemin menegakkan badannya ialangsung mendapat lemparan pedang dari pangeran itu. Dan untung Taemin memiliki reflek yang bagus, sehingga ia bisa menagkap pedang itu dengan sigap.

"Lawan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**SWORD LOVE**

" **The First Feeling"**

Pair: 2MIN

"Kau gila minho? " tanya seorang namja berwajah dino.

"Menantang pengawal mu sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Wae?" tanya Minho, tangannya sibuk membalut lengannya dengan kain putih. Kini ia berpakaian lengkap pemain kendo.

"Bukankah dia juga pemain kendo, seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanku bukan?"

Namja dino bernama Jonghyun itu menghela nafasnya. "Kau selalu seperti ini Minho!"

"Kau fikir aku mau mengalah pada eomma?" kata Minho sakartis. "Aku akan mengalahkan pengawal itu!"

Cklek... greekkk

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan Yunsik dan seorang namja yang mengenakan stelan tuxedo lengkap. Mereka berjalan mendekati Minho dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"Dia bernama Lee Taemin, dia pengawal baru anda yang mulia." Ucap Yunsik memperkenalkan taemin.

Taemin membungkuk hormat pada Minho."jeo neun Lee Taemin hamnida cheon-ah!" kata Taemin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Minho mengamati pengawal barunya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Namja itu kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi, bagaimana ia bisa melindungi Minho. Minho berdiri dan mengambil pedang kendonya dan menyambar pedang kendo lain.

"Angkat kepala mu!" kata Minho, ia melemparkan pedang kayu itu pada Taemin dan ditangkap taemin dengan cepat. "Dan lawan aku!"

Taemin terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Tuan mudanya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia melawan pangeran. Taemin meletakkan pedang kendonya di bawah dengan hati-hati.

"Mianhamnida cheon-ah, saya lebih baik mati daripada melawan yang mulia!" kata taemin.

"Angkat pedang mu! Jika kau bisa mengalahkan ku, kau akan menjadi pengawalku, tapi, jika kau kalah..." Minho memberikan jeda. "Kembalilah ke Jepang."

Taemin masih terdiam. Enggan untuk bergerakdari tempatnya. Walaupun fikirannya tengah berkecamuk, tapi ia masih mengingatpesan dari senseinya "jangan pernah menunjukkan kepribadian aslimu pada orang lain." Itulah pesan senseinya.

"baikklah jika kau tidakbergerak,jangan salahkan aku jika kau terluka." Kata Minho yang perlahan bergerak maju.

"Ta...tapi yang mulia!" kata taemin parau dan berjalan mundur berlawanan dengan Minho.

"bersiaplah!" Minho mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Taemin. Namun Taemin menghindari tebasan minho dengan cepat, namun tetap berdiri elegan.

Minho hanya menebas angin ketika dengan mudahnya Taemin menghindari serangannya, bahkan taemin hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Minho sedikit menggeram, dan ia kembali menebaskan pedangnya pada Taemin. Namun kembali Taemin menghindarinya dengan mudah. Taemin terus melakukan hal itu berulangkali, setiap Minho menyerangnya, Taemin pasti selalu menghindar.

"berhenti menghindar dan lawan aku, arghhhh..." geram Minho kesal, karena Taemin selalu menghindarinya.

"A...andwae yang mulia, saya tidak ingin menyakiti yang mulia!" kata taemin yang masih terus menghindari serangan Minho.

Keringat Minho sudah bercucuran, sedangkan Taemin hanya keringat dinginyang membasahi tangannya.

"Baik, kalau begitu jatuhkan pedangku, dan kau kuanggap menang." Kata minho yang mula benar-benar kesal padaTaemin.

Minho kembali mengayunkan pedangnya,namun kali ini Taemin tidak menghindar. Taemin membuat kuda-kuda untuk menahan kaki Minho dan menampik pergelangan tangan Minho hingga pedang yang di pegang Minho terlepas dan terpental beberapa meter.

Jonghyun yang semula melihat pertandingan itu sambil berbaring, kini ia mendudukkan dirinya, ketika melihat Taemin menjatuhkan pedang Minho dengan tangan kosong.

"Che...Cheon-ah!" kata Taemin takut, tadi Taemin tidak sadar saat melakukan hal itu, dan sekali lagi, Taemin itu memiliki refleks yang bagus, tadi ia hanya berfikir untuk mengakhiri pertandingannya.

"Mianhamnida Cheon-ah, saya pantas mati!" Taemin menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut dihadapan Minho.

Minho menghela nafasnya, antara lelah dan jengah terhadap sifat Taemin, "kolot sekali anak ini" fikirnya.

"Kau menang, untuk apa kau bersujut dihadapanku!" kata Minho.

"T...tapi!"

"Bangunlah" perintah Minho dan langsung di turuti oleh Taemin.

"Angkat kepala mu" Perintah Minho lagi.

Taemin mengangkat kepalanya takut, ia menatap Minho yang tengah menatapnya dengan lekat.

"jangan bicara seolah-olah aku adalah pangeran jaman dinasti juseon! Arra!" ucap Minho.

"y..ye cheon-ah!"

"Kau bisa jadi pengawal ku sekarang! Tapi..." minho memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. "aku ingin kita bertanding dengan pedang lain kali!" ucap Minho kemudian berjalan ke tepi lapangan, meninggalkan Taemin yang berdiri mematung.

####################

Cklekk...

Pintu kamar Taemin dan Minho terbuka secara bersamaan. Minho keluar dengan seragam yang rapi dan sebuah tas mewah melilit dipundaknya. Sedangkan Taemin keluar dengan seragam yang sama, tidak terlalu rapi, tapi tetap membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Minho menatap Taemin sekilas, kemudian melangkah pergi. Taemin mengikuti Minho dari belakang bersama dengan Yunsik yang tengah membawakan jes sekolah Minho.

"Eomma belum pulang?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba.

"beliau akan pulang dua hari lagi yang mulia!"

"Lalu appa?" tanyanya lagi.

"beliau sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi yang mulia."

"hari ini jangan jemput aku, aku akan menginap dirumah kai." Ucap Minho yang mulai memasuki mobil.

"baik yang mulia."

"a...apakah saya juga yang mulia?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Cepat masuk!" perintah Minho yang dijawab anggukan oleh taemin yang kemudian memasuki mobil hitam metalic itu.

Taemin duduk dibelakang bersama Minho, Taemin hanya terdiam canggung melihat Minho, ia memilih melihat pemandangan diluar.

Mobil Minho mulai memasuki are sekolah mewah itu,terlihat gerbang besar yang terbuka menyambut mobil Minho. Taemin memandang kagum gedung-gedung sekolah yang megah itu. Bahkan sekolah kendonya tidak ada setengahnya. Benar-benar sekolah konglomerat.

Taemin segera turun saat melihat Minho mulai turun dan berjalan memasuki area gedung sekolah. Taemin berjalan di belakang melihat beberapa yeoja menyambut Minho. Bahkan beberapa ada yang bertriak-triak.

Taemin tak heran jika Minho mempunyai banyak penggemar. Minho memang termasuk namja perfect, dia tampan dengan tubuh atletis dan Matanya yang lebar, tak seperti mata orang korea kebanyakan. Bibirnya tipis, sayang dia jarang tersenyum, bahkan saat ini ia memasang tampang datar. Mungkin jika ia mau me menunjukkan sedikit senyumnya, itu akan menambah kharismanya.

Beberapa pasang mata ada yang memandang taemin yang tengah berjalan di belakang Minho. Taemin hanya bisa menunduk, ia bingung mau memberikan reaksi apa pada teman-teman berunya ini. Taemin menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Minho berhenti di depan sebuah kelas.

"Lee Taemin! Aku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah membuat masalah, aku tidak mau menanggung masalah mu!" ucap minho dingin ketika membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Taemin.

"N...ne yang mulia!" Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku yang mulia ketika disekolah!"

Minho melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki Taemin masih menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia ragu siswa disini maumenerimanya Taemin menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, memberi kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya kaki Taemin melangkah memasuki kelas barunya. Melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah berkumpul di meja berjalan mencari bangku kosong. Tiba-tiba pandangan beberapa siswa beralih pada Taemin. Tamin yang merasa di perhatikan hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada beberapa murid. Saat Taemin sibuk membungkuk, sebuah kaki melintang dihadapannya...

Brukk...

Taemin jatuh tersungkur, membuat beberapa siswa menertawainya.

"awhhh.." pekik Taemin kesakitan. Ia memandang lelaki yang tengah tersenyum evil itu.

"Hai! salam kenal anak baru!" kata namja dengan tampang evil itu.

Tamin bangun dan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor karna tersungkur tadi. Ia hanya membungkuk pada namja yang menjegalnya tadi. Masih terdengar beberapa siswa terkikik menertawainya. Taemin melenggang lagi,mencari tempat duduk. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan kursi dipojok tak jauh dari Minho yang duduk di bangku nomer tiga dari belakang.

Minho ,menatap tak tertarik kejadian -temannya memang separti itu, apa lagi Taemin terlihat bodoh dan ceroboh. Minho yakin Taemin akan menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman Minho.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" seru songsaenim, membuat beberapa murid yang berkeliaran segera menempati kursinya masing-masing.

"bukankah hari ini ada murid baru?" tanya songsaenim dan menatap taemin yang duduk di belakang.

"Boleh kau berdiri dan maju? Perkenalakan dirimu pada teman-teman mu!" perintah songsaenim yang di turuti oleh Taemin.

Taemin berjalan maju dan menatap teman-teman barunya.

"Anyeonghaseo Lee Taemin imnida!" ujar Taemin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Taemin, kau lahir dimana?" tanya songsaenim.

"Saya lahir di Korea songsae, tapi dari kecil sudah hidup di Jepang!"

"pantas bahasa Korea mu sedikit kaku!" ujar songsaenim.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Minho menggerutu dalam hatinya. Kenapa harus ada perkenalan segala, menurutnya ini membuang-buang waktu dan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Seorang namja berkulit tan mengangkat tangannya.

"Hei Lee Taemin! Kau ini namja atau yeoja eoh, kenapa tubuh mu langsing, kulit mu juga putih, dan wajah mu cantik!" ujar namja itu.

"Aku namja eoh!" jawab Taemin dengan nada agak tinggi, jujur ia tak trima dirinya di bilang cantik.

"Lee Taemin kau manis!" ujar seorang yeoja membuat Taemin bersemu dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

Deg

Minho merasa sesuatu di dada kirinya sedikit melonjak, membuatnya tersentak kecil merasakan aliran hangat di dadanya. Apa ia bereaksi pada Taemin barusan? Tidak tidak, tidak mungkin ia bereaksi pada namja bukan. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit tidak sehat.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan krystal ssi!" ujar songsae pada yeoja tadi.

"baiklah kau bisa duduk Lee Taemin, dan kita akan memulai pelajaran pertama! Buka buku kalian!"

####################

"Hey Minho kau yakin ingin kesana?" tanya seorang namja tan bernama Kai.

"iya, wae?"tanya Minho balik.

"Hey kau ini pangeran, bagaimana jika image mu rusak?"

"Yang dikatakan Kai itu benar Minho, kau harus menjaga kehormatan mu!" ujar jonghyun.

Jonghyun, Kai, dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berkumpul dimeja Minho.

"hey hey Minho hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, apa salahnya?" ucap namja evil bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Lagi pula kita juga harus merayakan sesuatu bukan?"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat ketiga namja tampan dihadapannya itu mengeryit, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan prince evil itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Taemin dan merangkul namja kurus itu, membuat Taemin tersentak kaget.

"Kita harus merayakan kedatangan Taemin!" kata Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya. Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada teman-temannya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Teman-teman Minho yang mengerti maksut kyuhyun langsung ikut menyeringai. Terkecuali Minho yang mulai jengah dengan permainan teman-temannya ini.

"ke...kenapa aku?" tanya Taemin yang merasa tidak ada sangkut paut nya dengan rencana Minho dan teman-temannya ini.

"tentu saja karena kau telah bergabung dengan kelompok kami, jadi kita harus merayakannya!" kai juga ikut merangkul Taemin dengan seringaian yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Terserah kalian saja, lakukan yang kalian mau!" ujar Minho.

####################

Suara musik menggema diseluruh penjuru klub. Orang-orang mulai memadati klub malam yang sebelumnya telah padat oleh orang-orang yang ingin mencari kesenangan. Penari streaptis, yeoja-yeoja penghibur berkumpul dan mulai mencari mangsa mereka.

Dan disinilah ke lima namja yang masih menggunakan seragam Seoul International high school itu berkumpul. Heran bukan kenapa anak sekolah yang belum cukup imur bisa masuk ke dalam klub malam seperti ini. Tentu saja karena klub malam ini adalah milik salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Kai.

"Tambah lagi Lee Taemin?" tanya Kai yang mengacungkan botol minuman ke arah Taemin.

Taemin menggeleng kuat. Ia sudah tidak tahan, kepalanya sangat pusing, jujur Taemin adalah peminum yang buruk, dia tidak tahan minum-minuman beralkohol.

"ayolah ini kan pesta untuk mu! Tambah beberapa gelas lagi!" ujar Kyuhyun menuangkan cairan itu ke gelas Taemin lagi.

Taemin terpaksa meminum minuman yang telah berada didepan mulutnya itu hingga habis. Kepalanya semakin pusing.

Minho yang melihat teman-temannya mengerjai taemin hanya mentap mereka jengah, ia lebih tertarik menikmati rum yang ada di tangannya.

Beberapa yeoja penghibur menghampiri Minho dan teman-temannya yang sedang asik mengerjai Taemin. Yeoja-yeoja berpakaian minim itu mengerling nakal pada Minho dan Teman-temannya.

"Hay, mau ikut menari bersama kami di bawah?" tanya salah satu yeoja itu. Membuat perhatian teman-teman Minho beralih pada mereka.

Kai menyeringai dan menghampiri yeoja itu, mendekap pinggang salah satu yeoja itu dan mengecup kilas bibir tipis yang dilapisi lipstik itu.

"boleh jika tarian mu dapat memuaskan ku!" ujar Kai.

"Bersenang-senang sebentar tak ada salahnya bukan." Ucap Kyuhyun ikut menyambar salah satu yeoja itu, kemudian di ikuti Jonghyun.

"Hey Minho kau tak ikut?" tanya Jonghyun pada Minho.

"tidak, aku tidak tertarik!" jawab Minho.

Jonghyun mengendikkan bahunya dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah turun, meninggalkan Minho bersama Taemin yang tengah tertidur karena mabuk.

Minho memang tidak suka bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja penghibur seperti mereka, karena ia bukan lelaki yang mudah di ajak bersenang-senang dan bercinta, apalagi dengan seorang yeoja penghibur rendahan seperti mereka. Hell No!

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Minho.

"Hay pangeran Choi, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang namja bermata kelinci.

"O...Onew hyung? Kapan kau pulang?" Minho terkejut mendapati kawan lamanya ini.

"Dua hari yang lalu." Kata namja bernama Onew itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Minho.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku eoh? Kau sudah lupa padaku?" tanya Minho berturut-turut.

"Aku sedang ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak sempat memberi tahu siapapun bahwa aku pulang ke Seoul!" papar Onew.

"Dengan siapa kau kemari? Sendiri?"

"Tidak! Aku dengan namja ku!" Jawab Onew tersenyum menunjuk seorang namja manis yang tengah memesan minuman pada bartender di bawah.

Minho menghela nafasnya, ia memperhatikan kawan lamanya ini. Ternyata ia masih sama, masih seorang gay.

"Kau tau hyung, dulu kau bukan orang yang menjijikkan seperti ini."

Senyum Onew memudar, ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian mengangkatnya lagi dan menatap Minho.

"Kau tahu, awalnya aku juga berfikir diriku menjijikkan..." kata Onew memberikan jeda pada kata-katanya.

"Tapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya, semua orang tidak akan mengerti sebelum mereka merasakannya sendiri!" papar Onew. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada namja manisnya lagi, namja itu melambai dan tersenyumke arah Onew.

"Lagi pula aku gay hanya dengannya, dan hanya untuknya.!" Jelas Onew sekali lagi.

Minho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Onew tulus, namun tetap saja, bagi Minho itu salah. Cinta memang membutakan segalanya.

Onew kembali memandang Minho, tapi ekor matanya melirik seseorang yang tengah tertidur disamping Minho.

"Yeoja yang cantik!" kata Onew menunjuk seseorang disebelah Minho.

"Ck.. kau buta hyung? Dia itu namja, dia pengawal baruku!" jelas Minho, ia tak habis fikir, apa karena menjadi kaum penyuka sesama jenis membuatnya berfikir bahwa semua namja itu seperti yeoja.

"benarkah, wow, aku fikir dia yeoja! Kau harus hati-hati pangeran Choi, dia begitu menggoda!" kata Onew menggoda Minho dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan tergoda olehnya, aku ini straight hyung, aku tidak mungkin menyukai namja."Minho membantah kata-kata Onew.

"Hey hey hati-hati dengan ucapan mu, termakan oleh ucapan mu sendiri baru tau rasa kau nanti Choi." Ledek Onew lagi.

"Chagi!" instruksi dari sebuah sura membut perdebatan mereka berhenti.

"ini minuman mu!" kata namja itu memberikan segelas minuman pada Onew.

"Gomawo manis, Minho kenalkan ini Key, namjachinguku." Kata Onew memperkenalkan key pada Minho.

"Ini Minho kawan lama ku, pangeran Korea itu!" kata Onew pada Key, sedikit Terkekeh memperkenalkan Minho pada Key.

"Ck apa itu lucu hyung?" protes Minho pada Onew.

"haha... baiklah kalu begitu, aku akan kebawah, nikmatilah acara mu pangeran Choi, dan..." Onew sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit berbisik pada Minho.

"Berhati-hatilah, banyak setan disini, aku takut kau menerkam pengawal cantik mu itu." Kata Onew kemudian tertawa dan meninggalkan Minho.

"dasar Onew hyung gila, aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik pada nemja, apa lagi namja kurus seperti dia." Gerutu Minho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taemin yang masih tertidur.

Tanpa Minho sadari, ia memperhatikan Taemin. Memang namja ini tidak terlihat seperti namja kebanyakan. Tubuhnya kecil, langsing, wajahnya terlihat halus dan putih, bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink seperti buah plum, membuatnya terlihat manis, lalu lehernya... lehernya...

Minho sedikit meneguk ludahnya ketika menyadari dua kancing kemeja Taemin terbuka. Memperlihatkan perpotongan leher dan dadanya yang putih.

"eunghh..."

Lenguhan Taemin membuat Minho tersadar dari lamunannya. Taemin terlihat menggeliat gelisah.

"a..apa yang ku pikirkan barusan? Aishh... ini gara-gara Onew hyung!" rutuk Minho dalam hati.

"eunghhh... panas..." Taemin menggeliat lagi, tanganya bergerak menuju kancing kemejanya, dan mulai meraih kancing itu.

Minho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Taemin mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Minho bangkit dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taemin, agar ia tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, gila saja jika Taemin akan melepas pakainnya di tempat umum seperti ini.

Taemin menampik Tangan Minho kasar, ia melepas beberapa kancingnya yang tersisa, bahkan ia terlihat sedikit menariknya karena tidak sabar.

"yah! Hentikan bodoh!" Minho yang tidak tahan akhirnya menaiki tubuh taemin dan mencengkram kuat pergelangan Taemin. Membuat Taemin meronta-ronta.

"Astagah! Minho apa yang kaulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**SWORD LOVE**

" **His Eyes"**

Pair : 2Min

"eunghhh... panas..." Taemin menggeliat lagi, tanganya bergerak menuju kancing kemejanya, dan mulai meraih kancing itu.

Minho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Taemin mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Minho bangkit dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taemin, agar ia tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, gila saja jika Taemin akan melepas pakainnya di tempat umum seperti ini.

Taemin menampik Tangan Minho kasar, ia melepas beberapa kancingnya yang tersisa, bahkan ia terlihat sedikit menariknya karena tidak sabar.

"yah! Hentikan bodoh!" Minho yang tidak tahan akhirnya menaiki tubuh taemin dan mencengkram kuat pergelangan Taemin. Membuat Taemin meronta-ronta.

"Astagah Minho apa yang kau lakukan?" kata teman-teman Minho yang melihat Minho sedang menindih Taemin dan terlihat seperti membuka pakain Taemin.

"Yah! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan!" kata Minho tanpa melepas genggamannya pada Taemin yang terus meronta.

"Kau ingin memperkosa Taemin?" tanya Kai dengan tampang inocentnya.

"Tidak bodoh, dia ingin menanggalkan bajunya jika ku lepas!" jelas Minho yang masih sibuk mengatasi Taemin.

"hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun

"sudhlah jangan banyak tanya! cepat ikat dia dan bawa dia pulang!" triak Minho yang mulai kewalahan.

Kai dan yang lain segera membantu Minho, Jonghyun mengambil dasi Taemin dan mengikatnya, sedangkan Kai dan Minho mengangkat Taemin untuk dibawa keluar, Kyuhyun telah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil mobil.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobil mereka ke rumah kai. Minho dan Kai masih memegangi Taemin yang masih meronta dan ingin melepaskan bajunya.

"eunghh... panas! Lepaskan aku!" Triak Taemin mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"lepas... isshhh... tolong... aku diperkosa...!"

"yah! Siapa yang memperkosamu, diamlah!" kata Minho mebentak Taemin agar dia bisa diam.

Namun bukannya diam Taemin malah meronta dan terus saja bergumam tidak jelas, dan bertriak-triak seperti orang gila. Membuat beberapa orang menatap heran pada mereka.

"ini gara-gara kalian! Kenapa menyuruh anak ini minum sebanyak itu!" rutuk Minho pada teman-temannya.

"yah! Jangan berteriak pada ku, salahkan Kyuhyun hyung yang mempunyai ide ini!" kata Kai yang merasa tak terima disalahkan.

"Kenapa jadi aku eoh? Salahkan bocah itu yang tidak bilang kalau dia tidak kuat minum!" timpal Kyuhyun yang tidak mau disalahkan.

" eunghh... kau!" kata Taemin yang tiba-tiba berhenti meronta dan menunjuk Minho.

"kau pangeran, tapi kenapa ingin memperkosa ku eoh?"

"yah! Siapa yang mau memperkosa mu bodoh!" triak Minho yang mendapat kikikan dari teman-temannya.

"uwhh... apa yeoja di kerajaan mu kurang eoh? Sampai-sampai kau menginginkanku?" tanya Taemin tak jelas, dan hanya ditanggapi acuh oleh Minho, dan memngalihkan pandangannya.

"yah! Tatap aku!" Taemin menepis genggaman Kai dan merai kerah kemeja Minho, membuat Minho sedikit errrr... karna posisi mereka sangat dekat.

"jika aku yeoja, apa kau akan menyukai ku pangeran Choi?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba.

"K...kau ini bicara apa? Lepaskan Tangan mu! Kau membmmmphhh..." kata-kata Minho terpotong ketika tiba-tiba bibir Taemin mendarat di bibirnya, membuat Minho membelalakan matanya.

"yaaaa!" Triak Kai, Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kai mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Taemin dari Minho.

Buakhhh...

Tapi naas pipinya malah terkena tinju Taemin karna bberusaha menghalangi Kai dengan tangannya.

"Yah! Awwhhh... appo!" kata Kai kesakitan

"Hyung tolong Minho, lihatlah, aku yakin dia kehabisan nafas." Kata Kai yang masih memegangi pipinya, tak mau lagi mendekati Taemin yang masih mencium Minho, bahkan melumatnya sekarang.

"Aishh... lepaskan..."

Jdakhh...

Belum sampai Jonghyun menyentuh Taemin tapi kaki Taemin telah mendarat terlebih dahulu di pipi kirinya.

"awhh..." rintih Jonghyun yang tak beda jauh dari Kai.

"yaisshhh... anak ini!" kata Jonghyun kesal.

"kalian Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap mereka berempat dari kaca.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa, aishh... wajah ku lebam!" keluh Kai.

Taemi masih menikmati ciumannya dengan Minho, eungg atau bisa disebut lumatan sebenarnya. Bahkan kini Taemin bertengger diatas pangkuan Minho. Sedangkan Minho yang shock hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Dia tak memberontak, entah tidak, atau tidak mau.

"Kai pegang tangannya dan aku akan menariknya!" jelas Jonghyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kai. Kai mulai meraih tangan Taemin dan Jonghyun brsiap menarik Taemin.

"kita mulai, hana... dul... set... sekarang..." triak Jonghyun memberi aba-aba.

Jduakhhh... buakhh...

.

.

.

.

.

" eumhhh... bibir mu manis!"

Pukk

Taemin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Minho, dan tertidur di pangkuan Minho. Minho yang masih shock hanya diam saja, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jonghyun dan Kai yang terkapar di pojok jok mobil dengan luka lebam di pipi kanan dan kiri mereka.

"dia monster!" ujar Kaiyang masih lemas.

Kyuhyun yang tengah mengemudi menatap kasihan teman-temannya, bukannya ia tak mau membantu, jika ia ikut andil, maka ia yakin esok akan ada berita bahwa pangeran korea tewas karena kecelakaan bersama teman-teman dan pengawalnya. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya ketika ia telah sampai dirumah Kai, dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi Kai.

"kajja, angkat dia!" kata Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu mobil di sebelah Minho.

"kau saja lah hyung, aku takut di pukul lagi!" ujar Kai yang masih memegangi pipinya.

"aishhh... dia sedang tidur, mana mungkin bisa memukulmu!" ujar Kyuhyun yang tengah menarik tubuh Taemin dari pangkuan Minho.

"ara... ara" jawab Kai yang kemudian ikut membantu Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Taemin dan membawanya kedalam rumah Kai.

"yah! Kau tidak apa-apa Minho?" tanya Jonghyun

Minho terdiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun, Minho turun dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Kai dengan gontai. Jonghyun mengikutinya dari belakang, takut jika Minho tiba-tiba jatuh atau pingsan.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Minho?" tanya Jonghyun sekali lagi, ketika Minho sudah berada di kamar Kai.

Minho tetap tidak menjawab, ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa besar Kai, dan memejamkan matanya. Minho mencoba menetralkan hati dan fikirannya saat ini.

"tidurkan saja disana!" ujar Kai sambil sibuk membopong Taemin bersama Kyuhyun

Brukkk

Tubuh Taemin du hempaskan ke kasur king size milik Kai.

"eunghh..." lenguh Taemin yang tiba-tiba bergerak membalik tubuhnya.

"yahhh..." triak Kai yang tiba-tiba saja menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, takut kalau Taemin akan memukulinya lagi.

"aisshhhh Kai, telinga ku sakit, kau ini berlebihan sekali!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutup kupingnya.

"kau tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya ini hyung!" kata Kai yang menunjuk pipinya yang lebam.

"sudahlah Kai, lebih baik ambil kotak obat mu, ini perih sekali!" ujar Jonghyun.

"ne ne tunggu sebentar!" jawab Kai yang kemudian pergi dan mengambil kotak obat.

"yah! Minho, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Minho masih terdiam.

Minho tetap bergeming, fikirannya masih menerawang kejadian yang baru dia alami, ia masih teringat bagaimana Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Minho menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ciuman Taemin tadi masih terasa hangat dibibir Minho. Dan kenapa itu terasa sangat... manis. Hah... tidak... tidak, Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Minho masih normal, dia tidak akan menyukai namja.

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun hanya menatap aneh pada Minho.

"Minho, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jonghyn lagi,memastikan.

"heungg... gwaenchana, kepala ku sedikit pusing." Jawab Minho sekenanya.

"sebaiknya kau cepat tidur choi! Aku fikir kau memang butuh istirahat!" ujar Kyuhyun yang merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Taemin.

Malam semakin larut, namun Minho masih terjaga, ia menatap teman-temannya yang telah tertidur pulas. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada Taemin yang terbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Minho berjalan mendekati Taemin, ia berjongkok dihadapan Taemin. Minho mengamati wajah damai Taemin yang tengah tertidur. Wajah Taemin seperti seorang anak kecil menurut Minho, ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana cara Taemin melindunginya, bahkan tingginya saja tidak lebih tinggi dari Minho. Dan jangan lupa kecerobohannya itu. Minho hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya jika menyadari fakta itu.

Mata Minho masih terlihat lekat menatap Taemin, ia menelusuri lekuk wajah pengawalnya yang menurutnya seperti seorang yeoja itu. Baiklah baiklah Minho mengakui bahwa memang wajar jika Onew tadi mengenalinya sebagai yeoja. Tatapan Minho terhenti ketika ia menatap bibir penuh Taemin, ia meneguk sulit ludahnya.

"ahhh... tidak tidak apa yang ku fikirkan, dia itu namja, bagaimana mungkin aku bereaksi pada seorang namja!" rutuk Minho.

"sebaiknya aku segera tidur!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Minho sudah terbangun karena handphonenya yang berdering, ia bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"yah Kai, hyung bangun!" seru Minho yang tengah membangunkan Kai dan Kyuhyun.

"jjong bangun" Minho menggerakkan tubuh Jonghyun dengan keras.

"yah! Minho, aku masih nngantuk!" ujar Jonghyun yang merasa terusik ketenangannya.

"yah, kita harus berangkat ke istana gyeongbok!" seru Minho lagi, ia tengah merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya sekarang.

"memang ada apa disana?" tanya Kai sambil sedikit bergumam.

"kau lupa ada kegiatan sekolah hari ini eoh?" kata Minho mengingatkan.

"astagah, sastra korea!" seru Kai yang tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya. Membuat minho sedikit kaget.

"hyung hyung bangun, hari ini ada study tour sastra korea!" triak Kai heboh, ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi, dan seperti Minho, ia hanya membasuh wajahnya saja.

"eunghh... iya aku lupa!" kata Jonghyun yang ikut mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas.

"hei bocah evil, cepat bangun!" Jonghyun mencoba menarik-narik Kyuhyun

"tunggu sebentar jjong!" seru Kyuhyun malas

"cepatlah ini hampir pukul 9!" ujar Minho, yang telah terlihat rapi, kemudian menghampiri Taemin.

"apa?" triak Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kemudian mereka ikut berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Minho menatap ragu pada Taemin, ia ragu untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ia harus ikut kemanapun Minho pergi, lagi pula Taemin sekarang siswa Seoul Internasional High School.

"hey Lee Taemin bangun!" kata Minho sambil menarik Taemin sampai ia terduduk.

"eunggghhh..." lenguh Taemin, sambil memegangi kepalanya,

"kepala ku pusing!" Taemin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening.

"kita harus ke istana gyeongbok! Cepat bangun!" seru Minho sedikit berteriak.

"heungg arraseo yang mulia!" jawab Taemin yang kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berlima telah berada dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Jonghyun duduk di depan, bersama Kyuhyun yang tengah mengemudi, sedangkan Minho, Taemin dan Kai duduk dibelakang.

"haishhh.. lihat gara-gara kau wajah ku tidak tampan lagi Taemin!" gerutu Kai.

"memang ada apa dengan ku?" tanya Taemin polos, ia menatap Kai yang tangah bercermin, dan heboh sendiri.

"yah kau tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada ku dan Jonghyun hyung, apa lagi pada..."

"sudahlah Kai jangan bahas soal yang semalam lagi" ujar Minho memotong kata-kata Kai.

Kai langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata Minho yang sedikit ada penekanan, bahwa Minho ingin melupakan kejadian semalam. Sedangkan Taemin hanya memandang sang pangeran dan temannya itu dengan heran, dia memang tak ingat apa pun.

Tak lama mobil mereka telah memasuki area luar istana Gyeongbok, disana berdiri beberapa siswa dan juga Kim Yunsik, karna dia adalah pesuruh raja, jadi dia disini sebagai narasumber.

"yang mulia, anda sedikit telat!" ujar Yunsik ketika Minho sudah ada di hadapannya.

"aku tau, sudah sampai mana penjelasannya?" tanya Minho.

"baru akan di mulai, karena kami menunggu anda!"

"mulailah kalau begitu!" uajar Minho kemudian berjalan mendahului Yunsik.

Yunsik dan beberapa siswa mulai mengelilingi istana gyeongbok, Yunsik menjelaskan beberapa peninggalan pada masa kerajaan Juseon. Minho berjalan malas sambil mengamati gerabah-gerabah nenek moyangnya itu. Tiba-tiba mata Minho menangkap Taemin yang tengah menatap ruang terbuka yang berada disebrang ruangan yang mereka singgahi sekarang. Minho melihat Taemin memasuki ruangan itu. Seingatnya ruangan itu adalah ruang persenjataan, untuk apa dia memasuki ruangan itu, apa jangan-jangan ia mau mencuri peninggalan disana. Minho menjah dari rombongan dan mengikuti Taemin.

Taemin tengah menatap beberapa pedang yang menurutnya mengagumkan, pedang-pedang itu sudah tua, tapi masih terlihat ketajamaan dari pedang itu, beberapa ada yang berkarat. Ia menemukan sebuah pedang berbalut kain merah, ia menyentuh pedang itu, terasa berat, ini seperti pedang senseinya yang sering ia gunkan. Taemin mengeluarkan pedang itu. Mata Taemin membelalak ketika menatap pedang itu, sarung pedangnya terlihat usang, namun pedang itu terlihat masih bagus, ia yakin pedang ini selalu dirawat, atu mungkin memang belum lama dikeluarkan.

"pedang yang indah!" ujar Taemin. Taemin mengeluarkan pedang itu seutuhnya. Benar-benar pedang yang mengagumkan, bahkan ia bisa merasakan aura dari pemakainya.

"kau, siapa pemilikmu! Kau terlihat mengerikan, jika pemilik mu orang jahat, pasti dia adalah penjahat buronan dengan nilai yang sangat tinggi!" ujar taemin sambil menyentuh pedang itu.

"dan jika pemilikmu orang baik, pasti dia pahlawan kota ini!" lanjut Taemin.

Taemin menyentuhkan jarinya pada sisi pedang itu, dan darah mengucur dari jemarinya. Mata Taemin berkilat melihat darah yang keluar dari jemarinya.

Minho tediam ketika ia melihat Taemin berbicara dengan pedang itu. Bukan karna ia berfikir Taemin gila karena sudah berbicara dengan benda mati, tapi dia melihat ada yang berbeda dari Taemin, ia bukan Taemin yang biasa ia lihat.

"ada yang berbeda dari mu Lee Taemin!" ujar Minho

"pangeran, apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Yunsik tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan ia berada di belakang Minho.

"ah... Yunsik, kau mengagetkan ku!" ujar Minho sedikit terkejut.

"apa yang anda lakukan pangeran?" tanya Yunsik lagi.

"tidak ada, hanya melihat dia!" kata Minho, pandangannya masih mengarah pada Taemin, membuat Yunsik mengikuti pandangannya.

"aku fikir ada yang berbeda debgabbya Yunsik!" lanjut Minho.

Yunsik menatap Taemin, dan sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya, kemudian memandang Minho yang masih mengamati Taemin.

"lihat matanya yang mulia!" ujar Yunsik.

Minho menatap Yunsik, ia mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa yang di maksutkan Yunsik. Kemudian menatap Taemin lagi, memang apa yang berbeda dengan mata Taemin. Minho melihat mata Taemin, seperti yang dikatakan Yunsik. Dan benar saja, Minho menemukan perbedaan itu, Yunsik benar, mata Taemin berbeda. Matanya berkilat Tajam ketika memandangi pedang itu, bukan hanya itu saja, mata itu membuat Minho merasa terintimidasi, mungkin jika mata itu dadalah sebilah pedang yang tengah Taemin pegang saat ini, ia sudah mati tertikam pedang itu, benar-benar mengerikan. Ini berbeda dengan tatapan ceroboh Taemin yang bisa sebuah tatapan mengubah Taemin menjadi mengerikan seperti ini.

"itu pandangan seorang pengagum pedang yang mulia! Ia benar-benar mengerti sebuah pedang dengan sangat dalam, bahkan ia dapat menebak seperti apa penggunanya!" kata Yunsik membuyarkan lamunan Minho.

" siapa...?" tanya Minho menggantung, membuat yunsik mengerutkan dahinya.

"siapa dia sebenarnya?" lanjut Minho.

"anda kan tau sebentar lagi yang mulia!" kata Yunsik dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Yunsik kemudian berjalan menghampiri Taemin yang tengah mengembalikan pedang tersebut ke tempatnya.

"tuan Lee!" ujar yunsik.

"ne?" Taemin menoleh dan mendapati Yunsiik dibelakangnya.

"kau sudah sampai disini terlebih dulu eo?"

"ah maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat pedang disini!" kata Taemin membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga akan menerangkan ini semua sebentar lagi!" ujar Yunsik kemudian memanggil siswa-siswa yang masih melihat-lihat beberapa peninggalan.

Beberapa siswa mulai memasuki ruangan itu, begitu juga Minho, yang masih menatap Taemin.

"Taemin!" seru Minho.

"ne?" tanya Taemin menatap Minho. Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat Miho yang menatapnya tajam.

"a..ada apa yang mulia?" tanya Taemin ragu.

"tidak!" kata Minho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tatapannya sudah berubah seperti biasanya. Batin Minho.

Taemin hanya mengendikan bahunya dan kembali menatap Yunsik yang tengah menjelaskan tentang beberapa pedang. Taemin melihat pedang yang berbalut kain merah yang beru ia pegang tadi.

"ini adalah pedang panglima perang sekaligus pengawal pangeran pada masa itu!" jelas Yunsik kemudian melirik Taemin.

"Mungkin tuan Lee Taemin lebih tau tentang pedang ini dari pada saya!" lanjut Yunsik sambil tersenyum pada Taemin.

Taemin yang tiba-tiba mendapat tatapan dari siswa lain merasa kikuk sendiri.

"a...aku?" tanya Taemin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"bukankah anda pindahan dari sekolah kendo di Jepang, seharusnya anda tau beberapa jenis pedang bukan!" kata Yunsik kemudian.

"ah... aku fikir juga seperti itu." Ujar Taemin sedikit lega, ia fikir Yunsik melihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan pedang itu tadi.

Yunsik kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya, ia berjalan menuju kesebuah kotak kaca panjang yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah peti hitam panjang.

"ini adalah pedang pangeran jung, beliau meninggalkan pedang ini dalam keadaan yang masih baru dibuat, pedang ini sedikit istimewa!" jelas Yunsik sambil mengeluarkan peti panjang yang ada dalam kotak kaca itu.

Beberapa siswa berbisik-bisik, dan seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"apa itu adalah pedang... kutukan itu?" tanyanya.

Yunsik tersenyum dan membuka peti itu, ia mengeluarkan pedang itu dari dalam peti. Beberapa terlihat kagum dengan keindahan pedang itu, termasuk Taemin.

"jaman sekarang sudah tidak ada yang namanya kutukan, ini hanya pedang tua peninggalan dinasti Juseon biasa!" ujar Yunsik.

Minho kembali menatap Taemin, ia kembali melihat kilatan di mata Taemin, kali ini terlihat tatapan menyelidik. Sepertinya Taemin penasaran dengan pedang emas itu.

"Yunsik pinjamkan aku pedang itu!" uajar Minho yang mendapat tatapan dari siswa-siswa disana, sedangkan Taemin sekarang tertunduk.

Yunsik menundukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat Minho berdiri, ia menyerahkan pedang itu pada Minho.

"Lee Taemin!" seru Minho, membuat Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Minho. Minho melemparkan pedang bersarung emas itu pada Taemin. Yang ditangkap Taemin dengan sigap.

"keluarkan pedang itu dan jelaskan tentang pedang itu!" perintah Minho.

Taemin sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Minho, apa Minho tadi melihatnya, bagaimana dia bisa..

Taemin meletakkan pedang itu dibawah. Seperti ketika ia menolak tantangan Minho dulu. Taemin benar-benar menahan hasratnya saat ini.

"maaf yang mulia, saya tidak bisa!" ujar Taemin sambil membungkuk hormat pada Minho.

Minho hanya menatap Taemin, ia hanya penasaran bagaimana reaksi Taemin saat melihat pedang itu. Entah mengapa Minho penasaran dengan kepribadian Taemin yang sebenarnya.

"baiklah penjelasan kali ini berakhir, bukankah kalian akan menginap disini, kalian harus segera mencari kamar! Terimakasih atas perhatiannya!" ujar Yunsik membungkukkan badannya pada beberapa siswa yang mulai pergi dari tempat itu. Yunsik kemudian berjalan dan mengambil pedang itu dari hadapan Taemin.

"anda juga harus istirahat pangeran!" kata yunsik pada Minho.

Minho kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dan diikuti oleh Taemin. Ia melirik Taemin sebentar, ketika keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa temannya sudah menunggunya diluar. Mereka menatap Minho dan Taemin yang saling canggung hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka, tak mau ikut campur.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang ketika Taemin tidak bisa tidur, ia berada dikamar yang sama dengan Minho, Kai, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun. Ia benar-benar memikirkan pedang bersarung emas tadi. Aura pedang itu sangat berbeda, ia jadi berfikir tentang kutukan yang dibicarakan beberapa siswa tadi.

Taemin bangkit dari tidurnya, ia mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, ia ingin melihat pedang itu sebelum ia tertekan menahan hasratnya sendiri. Ia bejalan melewati beberapa lorong. Dan ia smapai di tempat itu.

Tanpa Taemin sadari Minho mengikutinya diam-diam tadi. Minho mendengar Taemin membuka pintu kamar mereka dan melihat Taemin keluar dengan terburu-buru. Dan sampailah ia disini, didepan ruang penyimpanan persenjataan. Jika benar Taemin pasti ingin melihat pedang yang tadi.

Taemin membuka peti hitam yang menjadi tempat penyimpanan pedang tadi. Ia menatap pedang itu, kemudian mengeluarkan pedang itu, ia menelusuri ukiaran pedang yang berwarna emas itu. Pedang dengan sarung berukiran pheonix itu lebih berat dari pedang yang berbalut kain merah tadi. Ukiran burung keabadian itu dengan jelas terukir pada pegangan pedang itu, ukiran pheonix itu tengah melingkari sebuah batu berwarna merah. Tangan taemin beralih menelusuri sarung pedang yang berukiran sama dengan pegangan pedang tersebut. Ukiran pheonix itu terlihat melingkar dan melilit sarung pedang itu.

"pedang keabadian, itukah nama mu? Siapa tuan mu, siapa yang menciptakan mu, kau benar-benar memiliki aura berbeda dari pedang-pedang lain disini." Ujar Taemin.

Tangan Taemin mulai mencengkram pegangan pedang itu, kemudian mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Dan kini kekaguman Taemin berlipat-lipat, pedang perak yang keluar dari sarung itu benar-benar cantik. Taemin yakin pedang itu ditempa oleh penempa handal pada masa itu. Dan bahan pedang itupun mengagumkan, batu granit dengan kandungan karbon tinggi, hingga membuatnya sangat tajam, hanya dengan sedikit goresan di tubuh mu, ia bisa merobek 4 lapis kulit mu.

"kau hanya terlumuri darah sekali eoh?" kata Taemin, seringaian mengerikan tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat tajam.

Taemin meletakkan pedang itu diatas telapak tangannya. Taemin menyayatkan pedang itu pada telapak tangannya. Tak ada rintihan sakit yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika bilah tajam itu menyayat telapak tangannya. Taemin sedikit meratakan darahnyapada sisi tumpul pedang itu.

"kau akan lebih tajam jika sering mandi dengan cairan ini!" kata Taemin, kemudian ia menjilat darah yang ada pada pedang itu.

Minho yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya menahan nafasnya, Minho benci cairan merah itu. Ia berjalan mundur, mencoba menghindari menatap cairan itu, dan tak sengaja ia tersandung tiang penyangga disebelahnya, membuatnya terjatuh dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras terdengar oleh Taemin. Ia mentap Taemin yang entah kapan suadh berada dihadapannya.

"pangeran Choi!" seru Taemin mengangkat dagu Minho dan menyeringai pada Minho.

"k..kau.. siapa kau? Kau bukan Taemin!"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**SWORD LOVE "WHO?"**

Pair :2MIN

"si...siapa kau? kau bukan Taemin"

Minho merangkak mundur, bukan karena takut melihat Taemin, dia tidak tahan dengan bau anyir yang menetes dari pergelangan tangan Taemin.

Taemin menyeringai, ia berjalan mendekati Minho dengan menyeret pedang yang berada di tangannya. Taemin berjongkok dihadapan Minho. ia menghela nafasnya.

"aku ketahuan ternyata!" ujar Taemin, kemudian ia meraih dagu Minho dengan tangannya yang penug

h darah.

Sedangkan Minho, ia semakin tidak yahan dengan bau darah yang terus mengalir di telapak tangan Taemin. Tubuhnya pun sedikit gemetar, dan rasa pening menghampiri kepalanya.

"j..jauhkan tangan mu dari ku!" seru Minho.

Taemin menatap tangannya yang berdarah, ia menyeringai ketika tau maksut minho.

"Kau takut darah pangeran?" tanya Taemin. Taemin menjilat telapak tangannya yang penuh darah, ia meratakan darah tersebut di bibirnya dengan lidahnya, kemudian memandang Minho. ia kembali menyeringai kemudian meraih dagu Minho.

"Tapi kau harus menikmatinya jika bersama ku pangeran Choi!"

Chu...

Minho membelalakan matanya ketika bibir Taemin mendarat dibibirnya. Bukan katena ciuman Taemin, tapi karena rasa dan bau anyir dari darah itu, bahkan rasa itu telah merasuk dalam indranya, membuat Minho semakin mual. Minho mulai merasa lemas, pandangannya semakin kabur, hingga hanya gelap yang tiba-tiba ia dapati.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang ketika Minho terbangun dan mendapati dirinya telah di kamarnya, ia melihat yunsik yang yengamerapikan selimut bekas teman-temannya.

"Yu... yunsik, apa yang akhhhh..." Minho berniat bangun, namun kepalanya terasa mau pecah, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"yang mulia anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunsik ia berjalan mendekati Minho.

"Ada apa dengan ku?" tanya Minho yang belum sadar akan keadaannya.

"Anda semalam pingsan yang mulia, Lee Taemin yang membawa anda kemari!" Jelas yunsik.

Minho membelalakan matanya ketika ia teringat lagi kejadian semalam.

"akhhhh..." kepala Minho semakin berdentum ketika ia merasakan kembali rasa dan bau anyir pada indranya, rasa mual juga kembali menghampiri dirinya.

"di..dimana dia? dimana Lee Taemin?" tanya Minho sedikit menghentak.

"Lee Taemin sedang menemui yang mulia ratu pangeran!" seru Yunsik.

"Eomma, dia kemari?" Tanya Minho heran, bukankah ia tengah berada di jepang.

"Ya yang mulia, beliau pulang dini hari kemarin!

"lalu untuk apa eomma menyuruh Taemin menemuiny?" tanya Minho lagi.

"ia akan menjelaskan tugas apa saja yang harus tuan Lee lakukan!" jawab yunsik.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menentukan apa saja yang harusnya dilakukan pengawal itu?" seru Minho tak trima.

"kecuali menjaga anda Lee Taemin akan ditempatkan dibarisan kemiliteran kerajaan!"

"huh aku tidak yakin dia becus, melindungiku saja aku tidak yakin, apa lagi melindungi kerajaan, mungkin dia akan menghancurkannya!" kata Minho, ia kembali teringat pribadi taemin yang mengerikan semalam, itu bukanlah pribadi seorang pelindung, melainkan psikopat pedang.

"yang mulia, makanan anda sebentar lagi datang, anda harus makan dan segera minum obat!" kata Yunsik, kemudian ia meninggalkan Minho sendiri di kamar.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Taemin tengah menyeduh secangkir teh bersama seorang wanita cantik, yang hampir menyerupai pangeran yang ia kawal. Benar, setelah yang mulia ratu menjelaskan apa saja tugasnya disinilah dia ia sekarang, menikmati secangkir teh hijau dan pemandangan danau di istana kuno korea ini.

"kau tau taemin, dulu di istana ini ada seorang pengawal hebat, ia dijuluki pedang merah juseon, ia adalah ahli pedang terhebat dijaman itu, ia masih muda ketika ia harus dihukum gantung karena seseorang!" seru ratu tiba-tiba, pandangan wanita cantik itu mengarah pada danau yang dipenuhi bunga lotus.

Taemin memperhatikan dengan heran cerita sang ratu.

"di...dihukum?" tanya taemin tak mengerti.

"Yah... dia mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai! ia adalah kim pemilik pedang dengan tali merah yang berada di istana ini!" sanh ratu melirik reaksi Taemin yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? bagaimana?"

Taemin yang tadinya sedikit menegang kini ia mengeryitkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksut pertanyaan ratu cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Apa maksut yang mulia dengan 'bagaimama'?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada Taemin.

"Aku tau semua tentang diri mu Lee Taemin, guru mu menceritakan semua tentang dirimu, kau bisa merasakan pedang itu bukan, kau tidak tertarik untuk menggunakannya?"

Pandangan Taemin tidak fokus, bola matanya seperti ingin mencari pemandangan lain agar tidak di baca oleh wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"m..maaf saya masih tetap tidak mengerti maksut anda yang mulia"

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, bahkan yang mulia raja tidak tau apa-apa mengenai dirimu!" jelas ratu yang seakan mengerti kegelisahan Taemin.

"Lee Taemin, kau istimewa, jadi ku percayakan Minho pada mu, apa pun yang terjadi Minho harus tetap hidup sebagai apapun dirinya!"

Taemin sedikit tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksut ratunya itu, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hidup Minho tengah terancam, dan Taemin harus melindunginya.

"Kau boleh pergi!" perintah wanita itu. Ia menatap Taemin yang berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jadi benar dia yang anda maksut yang mulia?" tanya Yunsik yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang wanita cantik itu.

"Ya Yunsik, diala anak yang di ramalkan itu, dialah takdir Minho!" seru wanita cantik itu.

"Dia benar-benar memiliki Kim Jaejoong dalam dirinya yang mulia!"

"Selamat datang kembali The Red Moon of Juseon!"

.

.

.

.

.

Minho tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini, keadaannya telah membaik setelah meminum obatnya. Ia menunggu pengawalnya kembali ketik teman-temannya tiba-tiba masuk.

"Hey Minho kau tidak apa-apa?" triak Kai yang tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Minho, membuat Minho hampir terjungkal.

"yah! Kai jauhkan tubuh mu! kau berat Kai!" triak Minho.

"ku dengar kau pingsan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Yah aku memang pingsan semalam!" jawab Minho ketika ia terlepas dari pelukan Kai.

"bagaimana bisa, apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Atau, jangan bilang kau melihat darah?" tebak Jonghyun.

Minho terdiam, ia kembali teringat pada Taemin yang sejak Tadi belum terlihat. sebenarnya siapa Lee Taemin itu, Taemin yang terlihat sangat ceroboh dan bodoh berbanding terbalik semalam, Taemin terlihat mengerikan dengan mata yang berkilat, itukah Taemin yang sebenarnya.

"Yah! Minho, kenapa diam?" tanya Kai membuat Minho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Minho, kemana pengawal mu itu?" tnya Kyuhyun ketika ia tak mendapati pengawal setia Minho itu,

"dia sedang menemui ibu ku!" jawab Minho.

"eh, tumben sekali dia tidak menempeli mu!" seru Kai

"hey Minho, bukankah jika ibu mu pulang berarti kau akan dijodohkan, yang mulia ratu pergi ke Jepang untuk menjemput putri yang di jodohkan dengan mu itu bukan?" tanya Jonghyun tiba-tiba.

"ck aku sedang tidak mau memikirkan itu Jjong!" Kata Minho jengah.

Dok.. dok... dok...

"yang mulia! ini saya Lee Taemin!" seru seseorang dari balik pintu.

Pandangan Minho dan teman-temannya beralih pada pintu kamar Minho yang tengah dketuk.

Kyuhyyn menatap Kai dengan seringaian evilnya. kemudian menatap satu persatu teman-temannya.

"sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini!" kata Kyuhyun dengan seringainya, membuat Minho dan Jonghyun mengeryitkan keningnya, sedangkan Kai yang mengertu segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Kai menggeser pintu kamar Minho dan langsung merangkul leher Taemin.

"hei dari mana saja kau, dasar pengawal tidak tau diri, meninggalkan tuan mu sendiri!" kata Kai.

"akhhh aku dari aula istana!" rintih Taemin ketika dekapan Kai menguat.

" kau harus dihukum Lee Taemin!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Taemin.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan!" triak Taemin dari luar kamar Minho.

"ck apa lagi yang akan dilakukan bocah evil itu?" kata Jonghyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai menatap Jonghyun sejenak kemudian lari menyusul Kyuhyun dan Taemin.

"biarkan saja, mereka terlalu senang mendapatkan mainan baru!" seru Minho.

"hey, ku dengar paman mu kembali mendesak ayah mu lagi?" tanya Jonghyun,

"ck aku tidak tertarik pada jabatan raja!" jawab Minho acuh,

"jangan seperti itu Minho, kau harus memenuhi tanggung jawab mu!"

"kenapa harus aku, jika ada yang bersedia menjadi raja dengan senang hati, Jjong, aku juga memiliki tujuanku sendiri, dan tujuanku bukan untuk menjadi raja!" jelas Minho.

"hah... kau memang keras kepala Choi!" ucap Jonghyun jengah.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan!" triak Taemin ketika ia diseret ke sebuah ruangan.

"diamlah!" bentak Kyuhyun

"dari mana kau, kau tau Minho sedang sakit, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya, huh? bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Minho?" desak Kyuhyun.

"a...aku aku sedang ada urusan tadi, lagi pula yang mulia sudaah terlihat baik!" kata Taemin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"apanya yang baik, huh? kau tau Minho hampir saja mati, kau malah meninggalkannya!" seru Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun.

"karna itulah kau harus dihukum Lee Taemin!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"a..apa? kenapa harus dihukum, aku kan hanya pergi beberapa jam!" tukas Taemin tak trima.

"hey kau tau! setiap menit waktu Minho itu lebih berharga dari pada waktu mu, bagaimana jika saat kau meninggalkannya tadi, tiba-tiba ada orang yang berniat membunubnya?" kata Kai.

"ck, sudahlah! kau hanya akan menghibur Minho saja!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"eoh? menghibur, menghibur bagaiman?" tanya Taemin dengan tampang inocentnya.

"sudahlah ikut saja dan jangan banyak bicara!" seru Kyuhyun, kembali menarik Taemin kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei... bukankah ini kamar yeoja, kitakan tidak boleh kemari!" kata Taemin sambil mengendap-endap bersama Kyuhyun dan Kai.

"ssshhhtttt diamlah agar kita tidak ketahuan!" seru Kyuhyun pelan.

Taemin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun berjalan. dan ketika mereka sampai Taemin melihat beberapa bayangan dari balik bilik pintu istana, sepertinya beberapa yeoja penghuni kamar itu.

Kyuhyun mengetuk bilik pintu bergambar bunga itu, takl lama munculah seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh semampai.

"o..oppa! apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" seru yeoja itu.

"ssstttt! kami butuh bantuan kalian!" seru Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik.

"bantuan apa oppa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"bolehkah kami masuk dulu?"

"eummmm!" kata yeoja itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun, Kai, dan Taemin masuk.

"aaaa Taemin oppa!" triak krystal tiba-tiba

"sssttttt" Kyuhyun dan Kai secara bersamaan membuat gadis itu langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini oppa?" tnya krystal.

"a...aku mengikuti mereka!" jawab Taemin

"ck diamlah!" kata Kyhyun "hey! aku boleh minta bantuan kalian!" tanya Kyuhyun pada beberapa yeoja disana.

"heummm bantuan apa oppa?" tanya krystal.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Krystal dan membisika sesuatu pada Krystal. Krysta membelalakan matanya ketika Kyuhyun selesai berbisik.

"tapi kan dia namja!" seru Krystal

"ck, sudahlah, aku mau kau usahakan semaksimal mungkin, kami tunggu dikamar Minho" Kata Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taemin di kamar krystal.

Taemin yang akan menyusul Kyuhyun dan Kai mendapat halangan karena tangannya yang tenga digelayuti oleh Krystal.

"oppa jangan pergi dulu!" sergah Krystal, sambil menggelayuti lengan Taemin.

"tapi aku tidak boleh berada disini lama-lama" jawab Taemin.

" Kyuhyun oppa bilang, kami harus mendandani mu, bukankah kau akan menghibur pangeran?" kata Krystal,

"eoh? be..benar, memang dia bilang aku harus menghibur pangeran, karna tadi aku lalai menjaganya, tapi, kenapa aku harus didandani segala?" tanya Taemin tak mengerti.

"lebih baik kau ikut kami saja!" kata Krystal kemudian menarik Taemin untuk duduk di depan sebuah meja rias.

"baiklah tutup matamu oppa!" perintah Krystal.

"a..apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Taemin.

"sudahlah oppa kau menurut saja!" seru yeoja lain "aku akan mengambilkan bajunya!" seru Yeoja itu Kemudian beranjwk.

"kajja oppa, pejamkan matamu!" ujar Krystal sekali lagi. dan Taemin langsung menurutinya.

lama Krystal memandang wajah Taemin, memperhatikan wajah bak malaikat itu dengan wajah sendu, bagaimana bisa ia merusak wajah Taemin seperti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi.

"huaaa oppa, aku tidak tega melakukannya!" kata Krystal, membuat Taemin terhenyak dan membuka matanya.

"a..ada apa Krystal ssi?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"a..aku tidak ingin kau tampak konyol oppa!" jawab Krystal

"eunggg aku tidak mengerti maksut mu!"

"heummm, baigaimana kalau aku merubah penampilan mu saja, aku yakin jika wajah mu dipoles dengan sedikit make up kau akan terlihat manis, yosshhh! baiklah, aku akan membuat mu tampak mengesankan oppa!" kat Krystal.

"kita mulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

"hey apa yang kau bisikan pada Krystal barusan?" tanya Kai,

"aku menyuruhnya mendandani Taemin seperti badug, dan menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian wanita, haha...!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"aigoo aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bocah itu, haha... pasti akan sangat mengenaskan!" seru Kai ikut tertawa, sambil memasuki kamar Minho

"dari mana kalian?" tanya Minho ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Kai memasuki kamar.

"hey Minho, apa kau ingin melihat badut?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba lari dan duduk disamping Minho.

"maksud mu?" tanya Minho dengan kening yang berkerut.

"kami ada sedikit hiburan untuk mu!" kata Kyuhyun yang juga duduk disamping Minho.

"ck, jangan bilang kalian mengerjai Taemin lagi?" tebak Jonghyun.

"tidak, kami hanya memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya!" seru Kyuhyun.

"terserah kalian saja, tapi jika sampai anak itu berhenti menjadi pengewal ku dan eomma ku marah, kalian yang akan ku hadapkan pada eomma!" jelas Minho.

"ck, aku yakin Taemin tidak semudah itu berhenti menjadi pengawal mu gara-gara kami!" kata Kai sambil terkekeh.

"terserah kalian saja! lalu dimana dia, aku ingin bicara dengannya!"

"tenag saja! Krystal akan mengantarkannya sebentar lagi!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Krystal?" tanya Minho tak mengerti.

"sud..."

dok...dok...dok...

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara daun pintu yang tengah diketuk, membuat beberapa mata mengarah pada pintu itu.

"aku yakin itu mereka!" kata Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk membukakan pintu.

sraaakkk

Sebelum Kyuhyun meraih pintu, pintu itu telah dibuka terlebih dahulu dari luar, dan menampakkan Krystal yang tengah berwajah shock.

"isshhh kau tidak sopan" kata Kyuhyun "bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Krystal memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang shock "aku tidak tau harus berkata apa oppa!"

"kenapa memang, apakah tampangnya mengerikan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"lebih baik kau lihat sendiri!" Krystal kembali keluar dan menarik tangan seseorang. orang itu sedikit sulit berjalan, dan ketika ia masuk, beberapa pasang mata yang berada dikamar itu terlihat sangat terkejut termasuk Minho.

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya, wajah nya memerah padam karena malu. saat ini ia tengah berada di kamar Minho dengan baju yang errrr

Taemin tengah mengenakan dress putih selutut yang senada dengan kulit susunya, rambut curly panjang berwarna hazel pirang menambah manis penampilannya, wajahnya dipoles dengan sedikit make up, membuatnya terlihat cantik, ditambah dengan pipinya yang bersemu karena malu.

Glup

Minho sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat penampilan Taemin. ia menatap Taemin dari bawah sampai keatas, ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika orang dihadapannya ini adalah pengawalnya sendiri.

"m..maaf yang mulia, aku dipaksa memakai pakaian seperti ini!" ucap Taemin malu-malu.

"k...kau tidak seharusnya berpakaian seperti itu!" seru Minho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"a..aku akan melepasnya!"

"jangan!" seru Kyuhyun, Kai, Jonghyun, dan Krystal secara bersamaan.

"e..eoh? ada apa?" tanya Taemin polos, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"K..kau sedang dihukum, jadi jangan lepaskan pakaian itu sampai besok!" kata Kyuhyun.

"tapi yang mulia tidak menginginkan ini, lagi pula ini sangat tkdak nyaman!" ucap Taemin.

"ck jika kau brisik akan ku tambah hukuman mu!" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Taemin menunduk takut.

"T..taemin, aku ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar! ikut aku!" perintah Minho. ia beranjak dan berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh Taemin.

Taemin dan Minho berjalan keruang penyimpanan pedang, Minho membuka peti hitam dan mengeluarkan pedang bersarung emas dari peti itu. ia berjalan menghampiri Taemin dan menyerahkan pedang itu pada Taemin.

Taemin sedikit terkejut dengan Tindakan Minho. ia takut Minho masih mengingat kejadian saat itu.

"kau ahli pedang bukan?" tanya Minho "aku ingin tau mengenai pedang ini! kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

"ke...kenapa harus saya yang mulia, anda hanya tinggal pergi ke pandai besi dan menanyakan mengenai pedang ini!"

"tidak aku yakin kau lebih tau mengenai pedang ini!" ucap Minho.

"tapi..."

sraaaakkkkk

Kata-kata Taemin terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara gesekan Tali dan ketika iaenatap keatas, ia melihat sebuah karung besar yang akan terjatuh, dan karung itu tepat berada di atas Minho. Taemin segera meraih pedang yang berara di tangan Minho

Sriiiingggg

suara gesekan pedang dengan sarungnya terdengat nyaring ditelinga Minho, Minho merasakan tubuhnya terhempas membuatnya jatuh terduduk, dan ketika ia sadar, ia melihat benih gandum yang bertebaran diatasnya, dan Taemin yang tengah memegang pedang yang telah terlepas dari sarungnya.

"a..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minho yang sedikit shock.

Taemin berjalan ke arah karung yang baru saja ia tebas, ia melihat tali yang menjalar pada karung itu, ia memegang ujung tali yang mengikat karung.

"dipotong!" ucap Taemin. "yang mulia, aku fikir ada yang ingin mencelakai anda!"

"apa?" kata Minho tak percaya. ia melihat Taemin yang berdiri sambil membawa tali itu.

"aku akan..."

sraakkkk...bruukk

Taemin terpleset dan terjatuh diatas pangkuan Minho, dress nya tersingkap keatas memperlihatkan paha putihnya.

sedangkan Minhl reflek menangkap Taemin, tangnnya kini berada pada paha kanan Taemin yang terekspos karena dressnya tersingkap.

"Minho apa yang terjadi?" kata seseorang yang tiba masuk. "M...Minho" kata orang itu sedikit shock melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**SWORD LOVE 6 (THE TRAP)**

Pair : 2MIN

.

.

.

.

Sraaaakkkkk

Kata-kata Taemin terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara gesekan Tali dan ketika iaenatap keatas, ia melihat sebuah karung besar yang akan terjatuh, dan karung itu tepat berada di atas Minho. Taemin segera meraih pedang yang berara di tangan Minho

Sriiiingggg

suara gesekan pedang dengan sarungnya terdengat nyaring ditelinga Minho, Minho merasakan tubuhnya terhempas membuatnya jatuh terduduk, dan ketika ia sadar, ia melihat benih gandum yang bertebaran diatasnya, dan Taemin yang tengah memegang pedang yang telah terlepas dari sarungnya.

"a..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minho yang sedikit shock.

Taemin berjalan ke arah karung yang baru saja ia tebas, ia melihat tali yang menjalar pada karung itu, ia memegang ujung tali yang mengikat karung.

"dipotong!" ucap Taemin. "yang mulia, aku fikir ada yang ingin mencelakai anda!"

"apa?" kata Minho tak percaya. ia melihat Taemin yang berdiri sambil membawa tali itu.

"aku akan..."

sraakkkk...bruukk

Taemin terpleset dan terjatuh diatas pangkuan Minho, dress nya tersingkap keatas memperlihatkan paha putihnya.

sedangkan Minhl reflek menangkap Taemin, tangnnya kini berada pada paha kanan Taemin yang terekspos karena dressnya tersingkap.

"Minho apa yang terjadi?" kata seseorang yang tiba masuk. "M...Minho" kata orang itu sedikit shock melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"hyung!"

"m..maaf Minho, aku akan pergi sekarang!" kata seseorang itu

"tidak hyung! i..ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Minho mendorong tubuh taemin menjauh, kemudian berdiri.

"ee... baiklah." orang itu menggaruk tengkuknya

Taemin berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk dressnya, wajahnya memerah, ck konyol sekali fikinya, harus terjatuh diatas tubuh pangeran,

Minho melirik taemin sekilas, wajahnya sedikit merona ketika menyadari taemin masih mengenakan drees itu,

" kembali lah ke kamar dan ganti pakaian mu." ucap Minho mrnatap ke arah lain.

"N..ne yang mulia." Jawab Taemin, yang kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Minho?" tanya Siwon yang kembali terfokus pada gandum-gandum yang berserakan di bawah Minho.

Minho menatap gandum dibawahnya. Menghampiri tali yang tadi Taemin pegang. Memang benar apa kata Taemin, tali ini dipotong.

"Aku rasa ada yang berniat mencelakai ku hyung." Ucap Minho sambil menatap Siwon.

"Apa? Kau serius Minho?" tanya Siwon tak percaya, dan menghampiri Minho. "Aku akan meminta orang untuk menyelidiki ini Minho, segera, aku tak mau ada sesuatu terjadi pada mu."

"Jangan, jangan dulu hyung, aku ingin lihat, apa ini benar-benar di sengaja dan direncanakan." Kata Minho yang kemudian berdiri.

"Kau gila Minho, bagaimana kalau ini benar-benar direncanakan, dan membuatmu celaka?" Sergah Siwon tak trima.

"Tenang saja hyung takan ada apa-apa pada ku." Minho menepuk pundak Siwon dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin tengah membersihkan make upnya ketika Minho masuk kekamarnya, dan membuat Taemin terkejut. Untung saja Taemin sudah mengganti bajunya tadi.

"Yang Mulia." Taemin langsung menunduk hormat pada Minho.

"Masalah yang tadi, jangan beri tahu siapapun, kau mengerti, aku tidak mau semua menjadi hanya karna karung gandum yang jatuh itu." Jelas Minho menatap tajam pada Taemin.

"A...arraseo Yang Mulia." Jawab taemin sopan.

"Segera bersihkan make up mu dan temui aku di pinggir danau." Minho membalik tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan kamar Taemin. "Dan berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulia, itu terdengar kolot." Dan tubuh Minho menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Taemin.

Taeminpun segera membersihkan mukanya, dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang cukup santai, tapi tetap rapi. Ia melenggang ke tempat yang Minho bicarakan tadi, mungkin tempat yang sama yang Taemin kunjungi saat menemui sang Ratu.

Di lain tempat Minho tengah duduk santai di pinggir danau kerajaan, menatap lurus lotus-lotus yang masih kuncup. Tak lama setelahnya Taemin menghampirinya.

"Ya, yang mu…"

"Minho! Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu?" ujar Minho memotong kata-kata Taemin.

"Ya.. Yang Mulia Miho?" Taemin membenarkan Ucapannya ragu, takut jika salah lagi.

Minho memegang pelipisnya, dan meghela berat nafasnya. Taemin benar-benar seperti batu, susah sekali di beri tahu.

"Hanya Minho! Panggil saja nama ku!" Perintah Minho kemudian.

"Tidak bias Yang Mulia, anda adalah raja, dan saya pengawal, tidak sepantasnya saya memanggil nama anda saja." Jelas Taemin sopan.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Minho kemudian, ia menyerahkan semua pada Taemin, malas juga Minho lama-lama memperdebatkan masalah panggilan itu dengan Taemin.

"Duduklah." Perintah Minho, menunjuk kursi di hadapannya menggunakan dagunya.

"Sa… saya?" Tanya Taemin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Ta.."

"Jangan membantahku!" gertak Minho, membuat Taemin segera mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Minho.

Minho menelisik penampilan Taemin. Dari rambutnya yang membentuk seperti jamur, bajunya yang rapi, tingkahnya yang begitu konyul dan kolot. Minho membandingkan lagi dengan Taemin beberapa waktu lalu. Taemin dengan mata berkilat bak pembunuh yang tengah mengasah senjatanya, sifat dingin dan agresifnya berbanding terbalik dengan sifat sehari-harinya. Apakah taemin memang jenis orang dengan kepribadian ganda seperti yang di jelaskan oleh buku yang ia pelajari.

Taemin yang di tatap tajam oleh Minho hanya bisa menunduk, jujur saja Taemin bukan tipe orang yang suka di perhatikan dengan seksama seperti ini.

" Kau…" Ucap Minho tiba-tiba membuat taemin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa kau memiliki kepribadian ganda?" Tanya Minho.

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ma.. maksud anda tuan muda?"

"Kejadian kemarin malam, saat kau menyayat tangan mu dengan pedang itu, sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan sifatmu biasanya." Jelas Minho.

Taemin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban.. Pendar Taemin bergerak gelisah, mencoba memberikan alas an yang tepat pada Minho.

"I… Itu…" Gugup Taemin yang tertangkap jelas oleh Minho. Taemin tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Minho. Tak ada yang boleh tau tentang Taemin.

"Ma.. Maaf Yang Mulia, bisakah saya melaksanakan tugas tanpa anda mempertanyakan hal lain mengenai diri saya?" kata Taemin.

"Kau pengawal ku, kemana pun aku pergi kau harus tetap di sampingku, jadi akan lebih mudah jika aku mengenali pengawalku bukan?" Jelas Minho. Taemin menggigit bibirnya.

"Ma...maaf Yang Mulia, saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya, anda akan tahu sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu." Taemin berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menunduk hormat pada Minho.

Brakkk...

Minho menggebrak meja di hadapannya, nafasnya tak beraturan, bisa-bisanya pengawal barunya berkata seperti itu pada Minho. Bagaimana pun caranya Minho harus tau mengenai Taemin. Minho menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menetralkan kembali emosinya.

Minho berjalan pergi meninggalkan danau kecil itu. Mungkin istirahat sebentar bisa membuatnya terlepas dari pikiran mengenai Taemin. Minho berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kerajaan, terkadang ia melihat beberapa murid lain yang tengah mengamati benda-benda bersejarah di kerajaan ini, Minho baru ingat masih 5 hari lagi tour mereka di kerajaan ini. Saat akan sampai di lorong menuju kamarnya ia melihat Taemin yang lagi-lagi tengah memandangi pedang peninggalan pengawal pangeran Jung itu. Hey bukankah ruangan itu tak boleh di masuki secara sembarangan. Minho menghampiri Taemin yang sekarang sudah memegang pedang dengan tali merah itu.

"Taemin apa yang kau lakukan dengan pedang itu?"

Taemin melirik Minho yang berjalan menghampirinya, Taemin segera berbalik dan menarik Minho kebelakang tubuhnya.

Prang..

Prang..

Prang..

Minho di kejutkan oleh beberapa belati yang ditangkis dengan pedang yang di pegang oleh Taemin. Belati itu bisa saja mengenai kepalanya jika saja Taemin tidak menariknya. Taemin berjalan ke sudut ruangan, menelisik sudut ruangan itu, memegang sesuatu yang minho tak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa yang mulia tidak melihat tali ini tadi?" Taemin mengarahkan tangannya ke tempat yang tersinari cahaya, dan terlihatlah tali transparan yang mengkilat terkena cahaya.

"I... Itu, aku tidak melihatnya tadi." Gugup Minho, nyawanya hampir saja melayang beberapa detik yang lalu.

Taemin menelusur tali transparan itu. Taemin segera membuka pintu bilik itu, membuat Minho menatap aneh dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taemin?" Tanya Minho heran.

"Tali ini masih kaku, jika benar, tali ini masih tersambung ke tempat lain, dan itu artinya, masih ada jebakan di lain tempat." Taemin membuka semua gorden ruangan itu.

Dan benar saja dugaan Taemin, tali itu masih tersambung melewati sebuah celah dinding kayu disana. Taemin segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Walaupun tak mengerti, tapi Minho segera mengikuti kemana Taemin pergi. Taemin membuka bilik sebuah kamar setelah ruang penyimpanan pedang tadi. Seperti tadi ia membuka seluruh pintu dan jendela di sana. Benar saja, tali transparan itu terhubung kemari. Taemin menelusuri tali itu, dan tali itu masih terhubung melewati celah kecil di dinding kayu ukiran disana.

"Jika benar tali ini akan melewati ruangaan guci disebelah, setelahnya akan melewati ruang permaisuri, di sebelah ruang permaisuri utama adalah ruangan pribadi raja yang jarang di buka, dan jika benar tali ini berakhir dikamar anda, Yang Mulia." Jelas Taemin sambil menatap Minho.

Minho memperhatikan Tali yang ada di hadapan Taemin. "Kenapa tidak kau potong saja kalau begitu?" tanya Minho.

"Saya harus memastikan bahwa di ujung tali ini tidak ada senjata, dan di kamar anda tidak ada orang, jika ada jebakan dan di kamar anda ada orang, dia akan terluka." Jawab Taemin.

Taemin kembali memperhatikan tali itu. Tapi ia tak mendapati tali transparan itu dihadapannya, ia melihat tali itu telah kendor. Taemin langsung menatap Minho, begitu pula dengan Minho yang balik menatap taemin.

"Talinya terputus." Kata mereka bersama. Minho dan Taemin segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju kamar Minho.

"KAI!" triak Minho ketika mendapati Kai yang bersimbah darah, pinggangnya terluka. Minho menegang, Dia memilih sedikit menjauh. Minho menutup mulutnya dengan lengannya, bau darah itu sangat kuat. Minho bingung harus bagaimana, ia hanya bisa bertriak dari luar, memanggil seseorang yang bisa membantu mereka.

"AKKKHHHH..." Triak Kai ketika Taemin mengikat pinggang atas Kai dengan Kain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minho melihat Taemin yang sedang sibuk mengikat pinggang Kai.

"Menghentikan pendarahannya." Taemin menegakkan tubuh Kai dengan meletakkan bantal di belakang tubuh Kai.

"Tuan Kim!" Seru Yunsik yang kemudian segera masuk dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. "Tolong angkat dan bawa Tuan Kim ke rumahsakit segera!" Perintah Yunsik dan segera menghampiri Minho untuk membawanya pergi dari sana. "Tuan Lee, Sebaiknya basuh tangan anda dan ganti pakaian anda terlebih dahulu!" Kata Yunsik pada Taemin sebelum ia pergi bersama Minho.

Taemin menatap Kai yang tengah di angkat oleh beberapa orang. Ia juga melihat Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun yang terlihat cemas dengan Kai. Taemin Melihat sebuah pisau yang tertancap pada pintu kayu kamar Minho. Ia mencabut pisau itu membungkusnya dengan kain dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, Kai tidak mengalami pendarahan arteri, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Taemin pada Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Taemin?" Tanya Jonghyun

"Ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakai Yang Mulia Minho." Ucap Taemin memandang lurus pada lorong istana itu.

"Apa? Gila, selama ini belum pernah ada kejadian sampai separah ini."

"Sudah, saat Minho masih kecil, ada yang mencoba membunuhnya." Sergah Ratu, yang tak lain adalah Eomma Minho.

"Yang Mulia." Kata Taemin menunduk Hormat, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu tuan Lee." Ucap Eomma Minho menatap Taemin.

"Ne Yang Mulia. Sebelumnya." Taemin menyerahkan Pisau itu pada Eomma Minho. "Ini Pisau buatan Jerman."

Eomma Minho melirik pisau yang di balut kain itu, kemudian mengambilnya. "Trimakasih tuan Lee." Eomma Minho lalu berjalan pergi, diikuti oleh Taemin.

Eomma Minho dan Taemin berada di aula pertemuan kerajaan, Eomma Minho berdiri membelakangi Taemin.

"Dia sudah memulainya, Taemin." Ucap Eomma Minho. "Aku ingin kau menjaga putra ku lebih dari ini, kemanapun dia pergi kau harus ada bersamanya!" Ucap Eomma Minho yang menjadi perintah telak kepada Taemin.

"Jika perlu, saat Minho Tidur kau juga harus ada!" Timpal suara berat yang tengah berdiri gagah di pintu Aula. Appa Minho atau Raja Choi tengah berjalan menghampiri sang istri dan Taemin. Taemin menunduk hormat pada Appa Minho.

"Malam ini, kau harus berjaga semalaman bersama Yunsik, kau akan menjaga Minho tidur, dan Yunsik akan mengawasi dari luar!" tegas Appa Minho, yang dijawab dengan anggukan hormat oleh Taemin. "Kembalilah ke kamar mu, sebentar lagi petang, kau harus bersiap dikamar Minho!" Perintah Appa Minho menatap Taemin.

"Ne, Yang Mulia." Taemin beranjak dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Raja & Ratu Korea itu.

"Kau yakin dia bisa melindungi putra kita?"

"Memamng kapan pilihanku membuat Minho terluka? Aku tidak seperti mu Yang Mulia Choi."

"Mulutmu selalu tajam Ratu ku."

.

.

.

.

.

Minho memasuki ruangan dimana anak-anak berkumpul, disana ada beberapa guru yang mengumumkan mengenai kepulangan mereka besok. Karna kejadian Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu, Tour sekolah yang seharusnya masih 4 hari lagi di hentikan, dan besok semua sudah harus berkemas dan pulang.

"Sekian pengumumannya, kalian boleh beristirahat dan bersiap untuk besok." Jelas seorang guru, dan semua murid berhambur krluar. Minho, Taemin, dan Kyuhyun juga meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai kata Jonghyun?" Tanya Minho pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tak apa-apa, pendarahannya tidak sampai arteri karna tali yang diikatkan di pinggang atasnya. Jonghyun bilang itu membantu menghentikan pendarahan Kai."

Minho melirik Taemin yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Lalu kapan dia akan pulang?"

"Molla, selama 2 minggu ini dia harus istirahat total di rumahnya."

"Dia akan mati bosan disana."

"Minho!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau harus berhati-hati, jika kejadian yang Kai alami ini menimpamu, Paman mu akan mengambil alih semuanya." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Minho.

"Jadi menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Appa Siwon Hyung?" tanya Minho pada Kyuhyun

"Kau fikir siapa lagi yang menginginkan nyawa mu selain mereka?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin tentang itu."

"Tak ada salahnya kau berhati-hati!"

"Baiklah, Gomawo!" Ucap Minho menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun berbelok dan masuk ke kamarnya. Karna kamar Minho sudah di pindah, jadi Kamar Kyuhyun dan Minho berbeda arah sekarang.

Minho berjalan ke kamarnya. Terkadang ia melirik pengawalnya yang sedari tadi diam di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Taemin?" tanya Minho membuat Taemin menatap kaget Minho.

"Tidak ada Yang Mulia."

"Bukankah hari ini kau akan tidur dengan ku?"

"Bu.. Bukan tidur dengan anda Yang Mulia, tapi hanya menjaga anda."

"Apa bedanya? Kau juga akan tidur di kamarku bukan?"

"Sa...saya tidak akan tidur yang mulia."

"Kalau aku memaksa mu untuk tidur kau juga tidak akan tidur?" Minho menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Taemin menabrak pelan punggungnya.

"Saya hanya menerima perintah dari Ratu yang mulia, dan beliau menyuruh saya untuk menjaga anda semalaman yang mulia."

Braakkkk

Minho menggebrak tembok disebelahnya, ia berbalik, menatap tajam Taemin, tangan kirinya mendorong sedikit tubuh Taemin, tangannya mengurung Taemin dengan menumpukan ke dua tangannya pada Taemin.

"Kau pengawalku, kenapa harus ibu ku yang kau turuti?" Tanya Minho tajam, pada taemin

Mata Taemin memandang lurus ke pupil Minho, ia seperti tidak takut padanya. "Maaf Yang Mulia, yang mempekerjakan saya adalah Ratu, jadi saya hanya menerima perintah Ratu." Tegas Taemin sekali lagi.

"Ehhmmm..."

Minho dan Taemin menengok bersamaan ketika mendengar suara deheman tak jauh dari mereka. Yunsik yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu mengintrupsi Minho untuk menegakkan dirinya dan melepaskan Taemin dari kungkungannya.

"Tuan Muda, kamar anda sudah siap, Jika anda ingin beristirahat." Ucap Yunsik sopan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Yunsik." Minho berjalan meninggalkan Taemin dan memasuki kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat.

"Tuan Lee, saya menitipkan Tuan Minho pada anda Malam ini." Ucap Yunsik yang di jawab anggukan sopan dari Taemin.

Taemin memasuki kamar Minho, ia melepas sepatunya dan membuka bilik pintu kamar Minho. Taemin membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati Minho melepas bajunya dan menampakkan punggung besar dan berototnya. Taemin langsung berbalik dan menutup lagi bilik kamar Minho.

"Taemin? Apa itu kau?" tanya Minho dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"N.. Ne yang Mulia." Taemin menggigit bibirnya, pipinya sedikit merona, kenapa dengannya, padahalkan Minho juga namja, apa bedanya dengannya?

"Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Ka... karna Yang Mulia sedang berganti pakaian."

"Memang kenapa jika aku berganti pakaian? Kau malu melihat ku telanjang?"

Blusshh

Wajah Taemin benar-benar merah matang sekarang, Minho mengetahuinya. Taemin menepuk keningnya sendiri. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya.

"Kau seperti seorang gadis saja"

Sraakkkkkk

Minho membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik Taemin kedalam kamarnya. Ia melihat Taemin yang memejamkan mata sangat erat.

"Buka saja matamu, aku tidak telanjang." Ucap Minho yang membuat Taemin sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

Taemin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "M...Mianhamnida Yang Mulia." Kata Taemin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat." Minho berjalan ke kasur yang telah disiapkan dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kau tidak mengganti pakaian mu?" Tanya Minho dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"N..ne yang mulia, nanti saja." Jawab Taemin yang kumudian duduk di depan meja kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat Minho tidur.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 p.m, Taemin melihat Minho yang telah terlelap. Ia berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil celana panjang dan sweaternya. Taemin kembali melihat Minho, ia taku jika Minho terbangun, dan melihatnya sedang berganti pakaian. Ia mulai melepas kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya.

Minho membuka matanya pelan, hanya sekedar melihat apa yang Taemin lakukan, apa ia benar-benar tidak Tidur selama menjaga Minho. Minho sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Taemin yang tengah membuka pakaiannya, bukan karna Taemin yang telanjang, tapi karna bekas luka sayatan yang menghiasi punggung Taemin. Mino kembali memejamkan matanya ketika melihat Taemin mulai memungut pakaiannya dan membalik tubuhnya.

Taemin menatap Minho lagi, memastikan bahwa ia tidak terbangun. Setelah Taemin meletakkan pakaiannya di tempatnya, ia kembali duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas. Ini bukan pertama kali untuk dirinya menjaga seorang pangeran sampai harus tidak tidur, 4 tahun yang lalu ia juga menjaga seorang pageran di jepang yang tengah di incar oleh beberapa yakuza, di sanalah Taemin mendapatkan tanda di punggunggnya. Taemin memegang pundaknya ketika mengingat bagaimana sakitnya sayatan katana legendaris jepang itu. Pendar Taemin tak sengaja menangkap wajah tenang Minho yang tengah tertidur. Taemin sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Minho. Mengamati tiap inchi wajah tegas itu. Lekuk mata yang memiliki alis tegas, setegas sifat pemiliknya, lekuk mulut manis yang menggambarkan kata-kata bijak yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Taemin menelusuri lekuk hidung Minho.

Grepp

Brukk

Minho tiba-tiba memegang tangan Taemin dan menarik tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Taemin terjatuh di atas tubuh Minho.

"Y...Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**SWORD LOVE (SECOND FEELING)**

Pair : 2MIN

.

.

.

.

Taemin menatap Minho lagi, memastikan bahwa ia tidak terbangun. Setelah Taemin meletakkan pakaiannya di tempatnya, ia kembali duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas. Ini bukan pertama kali untuk dirinya menjaga seorang pangeran sampai harus tidak tidur, 4 tahun yang lalu ia juga menjaga seorang pageran di jepang yang tengah di incar oleh beberapa yakuza, di sanalah Taemin mendapatkan tanda di punggunggnya. Taemin memegang pundaknya ketika mengingat bagaimana sakitnya sayatan katana legendaris jepang itu. Pendar Taemin tak sengaja menangkap wajah tenang Minho yang tengah tertidur. Taemin sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Minho. Mengamati tiap inchi wajah tegas itu. Lekuk mata yang memiliki alis tegas, setegas sifat pemiliknya, lekuk mulut manis yang menggambarkan kata-kata bijak yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Taemin menelusuri lekuk hidung Minho.

Grepp

Brukk

Minho tiba-tiba memegang tangan Taemin dan menarik tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Taemin terjatuh di atas tubuh Minho.

"Y...Yang Mulia."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sa..saya..." Taemin tercekat, benar-benar lancang tangannya kali ini, bagaimana bisa ia menyentuh wajah Minho dengan seenaknya. Taemin terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang tengah berada di atas Minho. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi tangan Minho terlalu kuat memegang kedua lengannya.

"Ya...Yang Mulia, Mi...mianhamnida." Taemin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Membuat minho merasakan hembusan nafas Taemin di dadanya.

"Taemin." Panggil Minho, membuat Taemin mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan Minho. Minho menatap dalam mata hazel Taemin. Tak lama ia menatap mata Taemin, kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Taemin segera bangun dan membenarkan posisinya. Ia segera bersujut di hadapan Minho.

"Mianhamnida Yang Mulia."

"Untuk apa kau bersujut seperti itu Lee Taemin?" Minho bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sa.. saya sudah lancang menyentuh anda yang mulia."

Minho mengukir senyum jahilnya, yang mungkin membuat seorang wanita luluh di ketika melihatnya.

"Bangun!"

Taemin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Minho yang tengah menatapnya datar. Taemin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian, jujur saja ia sedikit takut dengan tatapan Minho, benar-benar menusuk.

"Kau harus di hukum karna lancang menyentuh wajah ku tuan Lee." Minho berucap datar pada Taemin. Hemmm sepertinya Yang Mulia Choi ingin sedikit bermain.

"Ne Yang Mulia, Apa pun hukumannya."

Minho mendekati Taemin. Membuat Taemin terkejut dan memundurkun tubuhnya. Minho terus mendekati Taemin.

Brakkk

Gebrakan tembok dibelakangnya membuat Taemin membeku. Punggungnya menyentuh tembok kayu yang baru saja di gebrak Minho.

"Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaan ku!" Minho masih tetap mendekati Taemin walaupun dia tau Taemin sudah terpojok.

"N...ne Yang Mulia." Angguk Taemin pelan, Wajah Minho kini sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan Taemin bisa merasakan hembusan berat Minho di wajahnya. Taemin memejamkan matanya karna wajah Minho benar-benar dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa dengan punggung mu?"

Pertanyaan Minho membuat mata Taemin membelalak, apa yang barusan Minho katakan? dari mana dia tahu Taemin memiliki luka di punggung, atau Minho tadi melihatnya ganti baju?

Blushhh

"Apa Anda melihat saya tadi?"

"Dengan sangat jelas."

Semburat merah tercetak lebih tebal di pipi Taemin. Jadi dari tadi Minho memang belum tidur sama sekali, dan...dan...

"Kenapa wajah mu merah?" Minho yang memang tidak mengetahui suasana hati Taemin bertanya heran, dan menatap lekat wajah Taemin.

"Ya...Yang Mulia, Maaf sekali lagi, saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada anda." Taemin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Minho.

Minho menjauhi Taemin, dan menegakkan dirinya. Ia menatap Taemin yang membenarkan posisi duduknya. Taemin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau pengawal ku? Aku harus benar-benar tau siapa dirimu."

Taemin menghela nafasnya berat, sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan sedikit kepada Minho. Taemin belum pernah menemui pangeran yang sangat keras kepala seperti Minho.

"Yang Mulia, di perguruan saya sangat dilarang keras untuk menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan kami, bagaimana kepribadian kami, dan semua yang menyangkut data diri kami kepada klien kami. Semua demi kepentingan perguruan dan kemampuan kami, jika kami menceritakan tentang kepribadian kami, maka musuh akan mudah melihat kelemahan kami."

Minho memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Taemin. Masuk akal memang, tapi Minho tetap ingin mengetahui tentang Taemin. Taemin sosok yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran, belum pernah Minho tertarik dengan kepribadian sesorang sampai sejauh ini.

"Saya harap Yang Mulia bisa mengerti itu." Taemin menuunduk hormat pada Minho.

Minho diam dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Membalut tubuhnya dengan slimut tebal dan menutup wajahnya. Jujur saja Minho benar-benar sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus memaksa Taemin untuk menceritakan mengenai dirinya, walaupun ia mendapat penolakan keras dari Taemin. Minho memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisir perasaannya.

Taemin menatap punggung Minho. Taemin benar-benar takut, ia takut Minho mencari lebih jauh tentang dirinya. Tak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai Taemin.

Minho bangun dari tidurnya, dan melihat Taemin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Ia memberi hormat pada Minho yang tak Minho tanggapi. Minho berjalan lurus tanpa memandang Taemin. Mungkin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk saat temannya tak mau bercerita padanya, tapi ini demi dirinya, demi perasaannya yang berkecamuk yang selalu ingin tahu mengenai Taemin. Minho harus bisa mengendalikan perasaanya. Ia berjalan kekamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Taemin yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Minho segera keluar dari kamar Minho. Ia melihat Raja dan Ratu tengah berjalan mendatangi kediaman Minho. Taemin memberikan slam hormat pada mereka.

"Bagaiman semalam?" Tanya Raja pada Taemin.

"Tidak ada yang mulia, semua baik-baik saja."

"Bagus, dimana Pangeran?"

"Sedang membersihkan dirinya yang mulia."

Raja memasuki kamar setelah bertanya mengenai keadaan Minho pada Taemin, sedangkan Ratu berada di luar bersama Taemin dan Yunsik.

"Taemin-ah, apa semalam tak ada yang mencurigakan?"

"Belum Yang Mulia."

Ratu menepuk Pundak Taemin kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Minho. Tinggalah Taemin dan Yunsik diluar.

"Tuan Lee anda boleh sarapan dahulu jika lapar, para pelayan sudah membawakan makanan untuk anda."

"Tidak terimakasih Tuan Yeo, nanti saja saya..."

Brakkkkkk

Terdengar suara gebrakan dari dalam kamar Minho kemudian muncullah Minho dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, KAU AKAN DILANTIK MENJADI RAJA DUA BULAN LAGI, DAN AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN PANGERAN CHOI!"

Nada tegas sang Raja menggema dari kamar Minho. Sedangkan Minho membenarkan pakaianya dan mengenakan dasi dengan santai.

"Kita berangkat Lee Taemin." Ucap Minho mengacuhkan Appa dan Eommanya.

Taemin yang kebingungan hanya menatap Sang Ratu menunggu perintah. Ketika sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sang Ratu keluar, ia segera memberi Hormat pada Raja dan Ratu, kemudian pergi menyusul Minho.

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" tanya sang ratu melangkah ke depan Suaminya.

"Dia tak akan pernah mau jika tidak dipaksa."

"Seperti Appanya bukan." Sang Ratu mengendikkan bahunya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Dilain tempat Minho berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kawasan istana peninggalan dinasty joseon itu. disusul Taemin di belakangnya yang berusaha menyusul Minho. Minho segera memasuki mobil dan menunggu pengawalnya yang lelet didalam mobil.

Blammm

Mobil Minho segera melaju meninggalkan istana terbesar di korea itu. di dalam mobil Minho hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela. Begitupun Taemin hanya memperhatikan awan yang mulai menghitam. Mereka melewati taman kota yang terlihat tengah ramai. Mobil Minho berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala. Taemin melihat beberapa orang menggunakan kimono, dan beberapa pakaian samurai di taman, tak jauh dari itu ada seseorang menggunakan baju baja, layaknya tokoh anime di saint seiya, yang sering Taemin baca komiknya di perguruan.

"Apakah itu festival jepang?" Taemin bertanya sambil memandang Minho, membuat Minho melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Taemin.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Jawab Minho dengan malas, ia memilih memandang yang lain dari pada memandang acara yang tak membuatnya tertarik sama sekali itu.

"Bisakah berhenti sebentar yang mulia? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu disana."

"Jika bukan barang penting tidak usah." Tukas Minho dingin. Moodnya hari ini tidak terlalu baik, ia ingin pergi ke rumah Jonghyun untuk menenagkan diri.

"Sebentar saja yang Mulia, saya janji secepat mungkin kembali kemari."

Minho menghela nafas dan menatap Taemin, kemudian beralih ke festival yang ada di seberang jalan. Mungkin ada baiknya juga melihat festival itu. tapi bagaimana jika mereka mengenali Minho sebagai pangeran. Bisa menjadi berita besar.

"Tepikan mobilnya!" perintah Minho pada supirnya, dan itu membuat mata Taemin berseri-seri. "Aku tidak bisa kesana dengan pakain seperti ini, mereka semua akan tau jika aku seorang pangeran."

"Ehh, memang Yang Mulia akan ikut?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghibur diri."

"Eunggg..." Taemin tampak berfikir keras dengan memegang dagunya bak seorang detektif yang tengah memecahkan masalah. "Bagaimana jika yang mulia mengganti pakain dan menggunakan topi?" saran Taemin dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Pakaian ku semua masih di istana itu, Yunsik yang akan membawanya pulang."

"ahh" Taemin mendesah kecewa. kemudian ia berfikir lagi, masih dengan pose yang sama. Taemin seperti ter ingat sesuatu dan mengambil tasnya, membuka dan mengambil barang di dalamny. "Ada!" seru Taemin mengeluarkan satu stel pakaian yang terdiri dari celana training, kaos dan sebuah jaket baseball. "Ini, yang mulia pakai ini saja." Kata Taemin polos.

"Apa? Baju bekas mu? Tidak!" Tolak Minho keras. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ohh... Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan keluar kalau begitu Yang Mulia."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh keluar tanpa aku Lee Taemin! Kemarikan pakain itu." Minho merebut pakaian yang akan di masukan ke dalam tas Taemin. Kemudian Minho mulai melepas kancing atasnya.

"Tu.. Tunggu yang mulia~~" Taemin sedikit bertriak ketika mengatakan itu, membyuat Minho sedikit terkejut. "Aku akan menunggu Yang Mulia di luar saja." Taemin membuka pintu pelan dan keluar dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ck, memang kenapa kalau dia didalam." Heran Minho kemudian mulai mengganti bajunya.

Taemin menunggu Minho di luar mobil. Ia melihat ke arah festival itu dengan antusias. Terakhir ia ke festival seperti ini adalah tahun lalu bersama kibum teman seperguruannya.

Minho keluar dari mobil. Ia membenarkan kaos yang terlihat sedikit kekecilan di tubuhnya, terlebih clana training Taemin yang hanya sebatas mata kaki, membuat Minho merasa aneh dengan penampilannya.

"Hey Lee Taemin, kenapa baju mu kecil sekali-_-?"

Taemin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap penampilan Minho, Taemin sedikit menahan tawanya ketika melihat penampilan Minho. Yang Mulianya yang biasanya rapi, cool, sekarang terlihat sedikit aneh dengan bajunya yang kekecilan.

"Hey, Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Mi..minhamnida Yang Mulia." Taemin membungkuk hormat pada Minho, masih dengan senyum gelinya ketika melihat Minho.

"Ck, sudahlah, kajja!" Ajak Minho yang mulai melangkah sebelum tangan Taemin mengintrupsinya dengan memegang lengannya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Minho ketus.

"Mi..mianhae yang Mulia." Taemin sedikit berjinjit dan memasangkan sebuah topi pada Minho. "Nah dengan begini tidak ada yang mengenali Yang Mulia."

Minho membenarkan topinya, kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Taemin hanya mengikuti Minho dari belakang.

"Kau mau mencari apa disana?" Minho memasukan tangannya di saku clana trainingnya.

"Eunnggg... hanya melihat-lihat saja Yang Mulia, saya lama tidak ke tempat seperti ini."

"heummm" Minho hanya mendengung menanggapi jawaban Taemin, ingat bukan jika Minho tidak boleh bertanya macam-macam kepada Taemin. Ck, baru kali ini Minho tunduk pada pengawalnya.

"Uwaaahhh..." Triak Taemin ketika melihat banyak kedai yang berjajar disana, ia berlari kecil menghampiri salah satu kedai penjual manik-manik antik.

Minho menatap tidak tertarik pada festival kecil ini, ia mengikuti kemana Taemin melangkah dan memukul kecil kepala Taemin.

"Aww... Ya..Yang Mulia..."

"Sssstttt..." Minho mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut sambil mendelik pada Taemin ketika Taemin menyebutnya dengan sebutan Yang Mulia. Membuat Taemin mendekap mulutnya.

"Mmm... mianhae."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku makanya."

"I...iya maaf." Taemin menundukkan kepalanya sopan, kemudian membiarkan Minho melihat kesekeliling kedai kecil itu.

"Kau mau mencari apa disini?" tanya Minho menatap taemin yang tengah berbinar-binar menatap setiap benda-benda disana.

"Eunnggg... aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja yang mulia." Taemin memegang sebuahbenda, menurut Minho seperti benda yang terbuat dari keramik untuk manik-manik.

"Apa yang kau pegang?" karna penasaran Minho menanyakan sebuah benda yang tengah Taemin pegang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini netsuke, yang..."

"Minho!" Potong Minho ketika Taemin kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang mulia.

"M...Min...ho." Taemin memanggil dengan ragu nama Minho, ia terbiasa memanggil dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia' pada Minho, karna menurutnya itu lebih sopan,

"Lanjutkan! apa itu netsuke? Terdengar asing di telinga ku."

"Netsuke itu bahasa jepang, sebeneranya adalah salah satu perhiasan di kimono dan hakama, tapi seiring perkembangan jaman, netsuke menjadi pernak-pernik dan benda pajangan, ada yang menjadikannya jimat keberuntungan, Yang... eh... Min..ho." Jelas Taemin pada Minho, Taemin masih sedikit canggung memanggil Minho dengan nama.

"eummm.." Minho menganggukkan kepalanya. "berarti jika aku membeli netsuke ini untuk jimat bisa?" tanya Minho menunjukkan netsuke yang baru dia ambil.

"Ya saya rasa bisa."

"Berapa ini?" tanya Minho pada seorang pedagang yang ada dihadapannya sambil menunjukan sebuah netsuke kecil.

"Itu 20 won, kau mau membelinya? Jika tidak jangan terlalu lama dipegang, perawatan netsuke itu sangat sulit." Ketus sang penjual sambil mengelap beberapa barang dagangannya.

"Ck, sombong sekali kau, aku kan hanya memegangnya." Minho meletakkan kasar netsuke itu di tempatnya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika netsuke ini pecah kau harus menggantinya dua kali lipat, harga netsuke ini tak sebanding dengan kaos jelekmu itu." Omel sang penjual pada Minho.

"Yaa! Kau fikir aku ini orang miskin apa, aku akan memboyornyo..."

Mulut Minho dibungkam oleh Taemin sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dan di tarik menjauh dari kedai kecil itu.

"Kita cari tempat lain saja yang mulia." Ucap Taemin, masih dengan menarik Minho dan membungkam mulut Minho yang tetap mengomel.

Minho melepaskan tangan Taemin dari mulutnya. Dan menatap kesal pada Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin yang di tatap hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Mendekap mulutku itu sama dengan kejahatan Lee Taemin." Ucap Minho menatap Taemin dingin.

"Mianhae!" Taemin membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Minho. Memang tidak sopan membungkam mulut Minho yang notabennya adalah calon raja korea ini, tapi apaboleh buat, daripada masalahnya tambah runyam.

"Traktir aku makan, aku lapar." Kata Minho yang kemudian berjalan lagi menyusuri jalan kecil itu.

"Y..ye?" Tanya Taemin tak mengerti, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Minho yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Minho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Taemin. "Kau dengar tidak? Traktir aku makan!" triak Minho dari kejuhan.

Taemin menatap Minho tidak mengerti, bukankah seharusnya Minho marah padanya, tapi kenapa malah menyuruhnya mentraktir makan. Walaupun begitu Taemin segera menyusul Minho.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakk! Apa ini? Kenapa hitam sekali?" tanya Minho ketika Taemin membawakannya setusuk makanan yang aneh,

"Ini cumi-cumi bakar, kenapa aneh Yang Mulia."

"Aku tidak mau memakannya, tampilannya saja buruk, apa lagi rasanya." Minho memalingkan wajahnya, khas seorang dengan sikap congkak.

"Tapi ini enak yang mulia, cobalah dulu." Taemin menyodorkan cumi-cumi itu pada Minho.

Mau tak mau Minho menerimanya, dan memandang ragu pada cumi-cumi bakar yang warnanya hampir senada dengan kulit Kai itu. Minho mencobanya sedikit, raut muka Minho yang semula tegang kini terlihat biasa.

"Heumm... tidak buruk." Minho menggigit lagi cumi-cumi itu, dan memakannya habis. "Belikan lagi!" perintah Minho.

"A..apa?" Tanya Taemin tak percaya, bahkan miliknya belum habis. Minho langsung merebut milik Taemin, dan memakannya.

"Kau beli saja lagi!" Kata Minho sambil memakan cumi-cumi milik Taemin. "Jangan lupa aku belikan juga."

Taemin memandang Minho tak percaya, Tuan Mudanya ini lapar atu rakus sebenarnya. Taemin berjalan kembali ke kedai seafood tadi dan kembali memesan 2 cumi-cumi bakar.

Sambil menunggu Taemin, ia melihat-lihat bokken – katana dari kayu – ia memilah-milah pedang kayu itu satu persatu sambil memakan cumi-cuminya yang tersisa sedikit.

"Silahkan memilih-milih tuan, semua bokken ini terbuat dari kayu tua khusus, tidak akan mudah patah ataupun pupus." Jelas seorang penjual yang telah berusia senja itu.

"Heummm... Boleh juga berapa harganya?" tanya Minho sambil memilih-milih boken di hadapannya.

"bervariasi tuan, yang tuan pegang itu bokken kayu merbau, kisaran 14 won tuan, nah, yang..."

Brakkkk

Minho dan penjual itu terperanjat ketika seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan bros kerajaan yang tersemat disisi kanan jasnya. Ketika mengetahui itu, Minho sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, takut jika orang itu mengenalinya disini.

"Pajak Yang Mulia Pangeran." Ucap orang itu dengan arogannya. Ia mengambil bokken dihadapannya dan memainkannya, seolah mengancam dengan bokken itu.

"Mi..Mianhae Tuan, belum ada satupun yang dapat saya jual hari ini, Mianhae, berikan saya waktu sebentar lagi." Mohon penjual itu dengan menangkupkan jemarinya yang mulai mengeriput.

"Apa? Sejak Kapan aku menarik pajak seperti ini?" Gumam Minho pelan, ia tidak pernah sedikit pun meminta pajak pada masyarakat, tapi apa yang ia lihat ini? Pajak atas namanya? Ini tidak benar.

Brakkkk

Sekali lagi Gebrakan itu terdengar lebih keras. Membuat beberapa penjual di sana mulai menatap tempat yang Minho sambangi itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Pangeran Choi tidak pernah menerima penolakan, jadi segera berikan uangnya atau aku akan menghancurkan semua dagangan mu." Ancam orang itu yang mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dengan bokken yang dipegangnya.

"Ta..tapi tuan, saya benar-benar belum mendapatkan pelanggan hari ini, saya mohon tuan, sebentar lagi saja." penjual bokken itu bersujut dihadapan orang berjas hitam.

"Baiklah, Mungkin Bokken berpernis ini akan menjadi benda pertama yang akan kuhancurkan, Seharusnya jika boken ini bagus tidak akan patah bukan"

"Ohh.. Ja..jangan Tuan saya Mohon jangan."

Orang berjas hitam itu mencoba memukulkan bokken yang ia pegang pada meja di sebelahnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Minho menahan ujung Bokke itu. membuat orang berjas hitam itu menatap tidak suka pada Minho.

"Hahh, mau jadi jagoan kau? Dan apa-apan topeng yang kau pakai itu? menjijikkan."

Minho kini memang tengah menggunakan tupeng dengan wajah seperti kucing berwarna putih. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. ia hanya menatap tajam orang itu.

"Cihhh, aku tidak takut dengan tatapan matamu, pengecut." Orang berjas hitam itu mengayunkan bokkennya lagi ke arah Minho, dan Minho menghindarinya, hingga orang itu hanya menebas angin.

Terlihat orang itu menggeratkan giginya. Ia menebas kearah Minho lagi, tapi Minho bisa menghindar, dan sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu, takut jika tebasan orang itu mengenai barang-barang disana.

Beberapa pengikut orang itu pun juga turun tangan, mengepung Minho, membuat Minho tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Kembali Orang itu menebaskan pedangnya pada Minho, Minho menghindar, dan ia selamat dari tebasan pedang itu lagi, namun salah satu pengikut orang itu menendang punggung Minho dari belakang, membuat Minho tersungkur. Kembali orang ber jas hitam itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Minho, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebaskan bokkennya pada Minho lagi.

Traakkk

Bokken yang ditebaskan pada Minho itu beradu dengan bokken lain yang dipegang oleh Taemin. Orang itu menatap Taemin yang kini tengah mengenakan topeng yang sama dengan Minho. Taemin menangkis bokken itu. ia bersiap denga dua bokkennya untuk menyerang satu persatu orang-orang berjas hitam itu.

"Ck, ada lagi pengecut lainnya,SERANG MEREKA!" triak orang itu membuat para suruhannya bergerak menyerang Taemin.

Taemin melemparkan salah sat pedangnnya pada Minho yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, dan pergulatan pedang kayu itu dimulai. Taemin menghadapi separuh dari mereka, dan separuh lagi Minho yang menghadapi.

Trakkkk

Bokken Taemin yang beradu dengan bokken lain yang dipegang pemimpin orang berjas hitam itu terdengar nyaring, beberapa orang disana yang melihat memilih menyingkir saat melihat Bokken yang terayun kesegala arah.

Bughhh

Taemin yang melihat Minho terjatuh segera menendang orang di depannya dan menghampiri Minho. Ia membantu Minho bangun.

"Mereka orang kerajaan." Bisik Minho pada Taemin, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Taemin.

Taemin dan Minho saling berpunggungan mencoba menatap satu persatau orang-orang berjas hitam yang mengelilingi mereka. Mata Taemin melirik tajam pada salah satu dari mereka yang mulai maju dan menyerang Minho. Taemin segera menarik Minho kebelakang tubuhnya.

Bughhh

Taemin memukul telak punggung orang itu dan membuatnya tersungkur. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya memutar dan menebaskan lagi pedangnya pada orang berjas hita lain yang mulai menyerangnya satu persatu. Saat Taemin sibuk menghadapi sebagian orang-orang itu, Minho yang sadar pemimpin mereka menyelundupkan sebuah pisau yang siap ia tusukan pada Taemin itu segera memeluk leher Taemin memutar badan Taemin kesamping dan menangkis pisau kecil itu dan menendang perut orang itu.

Nafas Minho naik turun tak beraturan. Minho menghampiri orang itu dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, Minho mendaratkan pukulannya beberapa kali pada pemimpin berjas hitam itu. Benar-benar licik, bagaimana bisa ia mencoba menusukkan pisau itu pada Taemin. Pemimpin orang berjas hitam itu tak berkutik ketika Minho terus saja memukulinya.

"Minho!"

Minho menghentikan seketika pukulannya, ketika mendengar suara Taemin yang memanggilnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar menatap orang di hadapannya. Ia berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, beberapa orang berjas hitam itu sudah pergi dari sana, disusul pemimpin mereka yang baru saja Minho lepaskan.

Taemin menghampiri Minho, ia meraih tangan Minho yang terkena bercak darah saat memukuli orang tadi. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan, dan membersihkan darah itu dari tangan Minho sebelum Minho menyadari ada darah di tangannya.

"Yang Mulia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taemin ketika melihat tangan Minho sedikit bergetar.

Minho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, ia tengah merasakan hangatnya tangan Taemin yang tengah membersihkan tengannya dari kotoran. Ia belum pernah berkelahi secara langsung seperti ini sebelumnya. Emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali.

"Kajja kita kembalikan bokken ini Yang Mulia." Ucap Taemin, lalu memungut bokken lain yang patah menjadi dua karna ulahnya tadi. Taemin menghampiri kedai yang tadi dan mengembalikan bokkennya.

Mereka disambut riuh tepukan tangan dari beberapa penjual disana, Minho dan Taemin hanya bisa membungkuk hormat pada orang-orang disana. Taemin mengembalikan bokken yang ia pinjam tadi.

"Tu...tuan maaf, Bokkennya yang ini patah, berapa harganya biar saya ganti."

"Tidak perlu anak muda, itu hanya bokken dari kayu kelapa, hanya pernisnya saja yang membuatnya terlihat mahal, Bahkan pertolongan kalian lebih mahal dari harga bokken ini." Jelas sang penjula.

"Taemin sepertinya kita butuh bokken banyak di rumah." Kata Minho sambil melihat bokken-bokken disana.

"Ne?" Taemin menatap Minho tak mengerti.

"Aku beli semua bokken ini."

"APA?" Kata Taemin dan penjual itu bersamaan.

Minho merogoh dompet di kantongnya, dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang seratus won pada penjual tersebut.

"Cukup?" Tanya Minho

"I...Ini lebih dari cukup tuan, Te.. terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa membeli bokken sebanyak itu? bokken itu sangat mahal." Ucap Taemin sambil menjilat es krim ditangannya. Topeng yang tadi ia kenakan saat berkelahi kini tengah bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Kita Butuh untuk latihan, Taemin." Minho juga tengah memakan eskrim vanila yang baru ia beli tadi. Tak berbeda dengan Taemin, topeng yang ia gunakan tadi tengah bertengger di kepalanya.

"Tapi tidak perlu sebanyak itu."

"Diam, dan turuti saja aku."

"Ne Yang Mulia."

Minho melirik Taemin yang tengah menikmati es krimnya, ia mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Hey Taemin." Panggil Minho membuat Taemin memalingkan Wajahnya pada Minho, Tapi sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi Taemin.

"Yaaa! Yang Mulia..." Rajuk Taemin, ketika mendapati es krim Minho menempel di pipinya.

Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi Taemin yeng mengelap es krim di pipinya. Tapi tawanya terhenti ketik es krimnya sendiri mengenai hidung mancungnya.

"Ahahaha... itu balasannya Yang Mulia, ternyata kau juga ceroboh seperti ku."

"Ya! Lee Taemin kau berani sekali pada ku." Minho mendekap leher Taemin, mencoba mengancam Taemin, tapi tawa Taemin tak juga berhenti.

Deg..

Minho terpaku sesaat pada senyuman Taemin. Jika ia tidak mengenal Taemin, mungkin ia sudah menganggap Taemin itu adalah seorang wanita saat ia tersenyum seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia?" Taemin melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Minho.

Minho reflek melepaskan dekapannya dari Taemin, dan kembali berdiri elegan.

"Aku lelah, kajja kita pulang." Minho berjalan duluan, Taemin yang melihat perubahan sikap Minho hanya bertanya heran dalam hatinya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Minho.

Ckrek... Ckrek...

"I got you Choi Minho."

Seseorang berdiri di balik pohon dengan kameranya. Melihat setiap foto-foto yang ia dapat sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**SWORD LOVE "SECOND FEELING II"**

Pair : 2MIN

.

.

.

.

.

Ckrek... Ckrek...

"I got you Choi Minho."

Seseorang berdiri di balik pohon dengan kameranya. Melihat setiap foto-foto yang ia dapat sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Minho masuk ke kamarnya, melepas Taemin yang ia pinjam tadi. Minho menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang. Ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi.

Deg...

Lagi, jantung Minho kembali berdetak ketika teringat Taemin, Tangannya terjulur, merengkuh dadanya sendiri.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ku?" Minho berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ia teringat pada Taemin, bayangan senyuman Taemin masih lekat di pikiran Minho. Lekukan bibir manis itu seakan membuat Minho melupakan relita jika Taemin adalah seorang namja. Minho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk menyegarkan diri, dan mengalihkan pikirannya dari Lee Taemin.

20 menit berlalu, setelah Minho berendam, ia segera bangkit, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual khas anak muda jaman sekarang, swaeter berwarna cream membalut tubuhnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia teringat keadaan temannya Kai yang tengah dirawat di rumahsakit, Minho harus segera menjenguk Kai dan melihat keadaan kawannya itu.

Cklekk

Minho keluar dari kamar dan segera membuka kamar Taemin yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Namun, Minho tak mendapati siapapun disana. Kembali Minho menutup pintu kamar Taemin.

"Yunsik!, dimana Taemin?" tanya Minho pada Yunsik, ketika melintas di depannya.

"Tuan Lee mendapat panggilan dari Yang Mulia Raja, Pangeran." Jawab Yunsik sopan.

"Aku akan menjenguk Kai, apa tidak apa-apa jika Taemin tidak ikut?"

"Saya rasa untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa mulia, karena Tuan Lee memang sedang sibuk."

"Sepenting itukah? Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri kalau begitu, siapkan mobil untukku." Ucap Minho, kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menyeruput teh yang telah disiapkan pelayan untuknya.

"Baik Pangeran." Jawab Yunsik, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melaksanakan tugas Minho.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklekk...

Pintu kamar rawat Kai terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Minho yang berdiri membawa sekranjang buah.

"A... Yo... Choi Minho is here~" Ucap Kai dengan logat Rappnya.

"Ck, aku menyesal menjenguk mu kemari Kai, aku kira kau masih terbaring lemah, ternyata..." Minho sengaja tak meneruskan kalimatnya, karna ia memang sudah tau kenyataannya.

"Hei... hei... aku memang masih sakit, tapi kan tenaga ku ini lebih hebat darikuda, dan nyawaku lebih dari kucing, Yang Mulia." Kai meninju pelan lengan Minho yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah ranjang Kai.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayainya, dan Kai! Jangan memanggilku Yang Mulia, itu menjijikkan."

"Bukankah si Lee itu memanggil mu demikian Yang Mulia? Kkkk" kikik Kai yang tetap saja menggoda Minho.

"Itu karna dia kolot."

"heumm... ngomong-ngomong soal pengawal kolot mu itu, kemana dia? Dia tidak mengikutimu? Ata sudah keluar, karna tidak tahan dengan sikapmu?" Kini Jonghyun yang bersuara, ia tengah sibuk membolak-balik majalah di tangannya.

"Yap, kau bwnar Hyung, di mana si kolot itu?" Timpal Kai.

"Dia menemui Appa, jadi ia tidak bisa ikut."

"Ohh.. padahal aku ingin berterimakasih padanya, karna sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada ku waktu itu. Ucap Kai.

"Akan ku sampaikan nanti padanya, ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian."

Kata-kata Minho itu membuat Jonghyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan majalahnya menjadi teralih pada Minho, begitupun Kai yang sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Tidak biasanya memang Minho menanyakan sesuatu seserius ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sepertinya serius?" ucap Jonghyun.

"Eummm... mungkin ini sedikit aneh." Kata Minho ragu.

"Katakanlah!" Perintah Kai.

"Ehhmm... Bagaimana rasanya jika kita jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan Minho membuat Jonghyun dan kai saling berpandangan heran.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta Minho?" tanya Jonghyun to the point

"A...aku hanya bertanya, sudahlah jawab saja!"

Jonghyun dan Kai kembali berpandangan, dan saling mengendikan bahu. Kai menatap Minho dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Tuan Choi, saat sesuatu di dalam sini." Kai menyentuh dada Minho. "Berdetak tanpa alasan, saat itulah kau jatuh cinta."

Minho merengkuh dadanya sendiri, ia meneguk ludahnya. Benarkah ia jatuh cinta pada Taemin? Tapi kenapa harus Taemin? Kenapa harus Namja, padahal yeoja yang menyukainyapun banyak, anak para menteri dan petinggi negara.

"Apa Cuma itu?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Memang apa yang kau rasakan eoh?" Jonghyun bertanya balik pada Minho, membuat Minho terdiam beberapa saat.

"Seperti, mungkin kau selalu penasarn dengan siapa dirinya? Apa itu masuk dalam kategori?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi, jangan memutuskannya secepat itu, mungkin saja kau hanya mengaguminya." Ucap Jjong.

Perasaan lega sedikit menghampiri Minho, mungkin itu sesuatu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya pada Taemin, MENGAGUMI.

"Tapi, dari mengagumi, bisa tumbuh rasa, itu sudah pasti." Sergah Kai

"Tidak selalu Kai, terkadang hanya sebatas kagum itu saja."

"Tapi Hyung, kau tau mengagumi dengan rasa yang berlebih itu bisa dikatakan cinta."

"Tidak semua Kai."

"Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Aku meminta pendapat kalian, kenapa malah bertengkar." Minho melerai adu argumen antara Kim bersaudara itu.

"Heumm... Jadi kesimpulannya, jika kau mengakui perasaan mu, kau harus mengikuti arus itu, tapi jika tidak, kau cukup membatasi dirimu saja." Simpul Jjong kemudian, sambil menatap tajam Kai yang ingin membantah kata-kata Jjong.

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya, ya mungkin benar apa kata Jjong, ia harus membatasi perasaannya pada Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

PLAKKKK...

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Taemin, membuat pipi Taemin merah lebam.

"Ya... Yang Mulia?"

"Apa yang Kau lakukan Tuan Lee?"

"A.. Apa Maksud anda Yang Mulia?"

Raja menyebar sebuah foto dihadapan Taemin. Taemin yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya. Ia melihat foto dirinya dan Minho di festival tadi siang. Bagaiman bisa ada orang yang mengetahuinya? dan siapa yang memotret mereka?

"Mi... Mianhamnida"

"Aku menyuruhmu menjaga Minho, bukan membawanya ketempat yang mengancam nyawanya seperti ini!" Murka Raja, nafasnya tersengal karena emosi.

"Mianhae Yang Mulia."

Raja menghela nafas, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan menetralkan emosinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali tuan Lee."

"N..Ne Yang Mulia."

"Besok, aku ada acara, dan aku ingin kau ikut dengan ku, aku punya tugas khusus untuk mu." Raja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi mewahnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Pangeran?"

"Selama kau pergi, dia akan bersama pengawal baru."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia." Taemin mengangguk hormat.

"Pergilah!"

Taemin menunduk dan keluar dari ruangan Raja. Ia memegang pipinya, perih, mungkin pipinya lebam. Taemin berjalan ke kediaman Minho untuk mengemasi pakaiannya, mengingat besok ia harus berangkat.

Cklek

Kenop pintu kediaman Minho terbuka sebelum Taemin membukanya. Terlihat Minho yang akan keluar dari kediamannya. Taemin menunduk hormat pada Minho.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru kembali?" tanya Minho yang melihat Taemin di depan pintu.

"Mianhae yang mulia, saya dari tempat Yang Mulia Raja." Taemin menunduk hormat pada Minho, selain itu Taemin tidak mau Minho melihat pipinya yang lebam.

"Kembalilah kekamar, aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Minho kemudian berjalan keluar, ia sedikit melirik Taemin dari sudut matanya...

"Tunggu!" Minho berjalan kembali, ia memperhatikan wajah Taemin, meraih dagunya dan mengangkatnya. "Kenapa dengan pipi mu?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa yang Mulia." Taemin memalingkan wajahnya dari Minho.

"Apa Appa yang melakukannya?" Minho mendelikkan matanya pada Taemin, sekali lagi Taemin hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Minho, dan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Minho mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia menarik Taemin masuk kedalam, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi diruang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Appa, sampai kau mendapat tamparan seperti itu?" Minho menatap sengit pada Taemin.

"Ti.. tidak ada yang Mulia, saya memang salah, sudah sepantasnya saya mendapatkan ini." Jelas Taemin sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, kau memang lebih suka aku bertanya pada Appa langsung, dan bertengkar dengannya." Minho segera Beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum tangannya di pegang oleh Taemin.

"Ja... jangan yang Mulia." Ucap Taemin, membuat Minho medudukan dirinya di kursi lain yang berhadapan dengan Taemin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengarnya." Minho melipat kakinya.

"Se.. sebenarnya Yang Mulia Raja tau, kalau saya dan Yang Mulia ke festival tadi." Aku Taemin, sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Bagaiman Appa bisa tau?" Minho reflek menegakkan dirinya, menatap serius pada Taemin.

"Saya rasa ada yang diam-diam mengikuti Yang Mulia dan saya di festival itu dan memotretnya, bahkan perkelahian kita juga di foto olehnya." Jelas Taemin yang membuat Minho semakin geram.

Braakkk...

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengikuti ku secara diam-diam seperti itu?"

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya, ia mencoba mengingat lagi, orang yang sekiranya mencurigakan yang ia temui di festival itu. Tapi ia rasa tidak ada, tak ada yang mencurigakan disana, bahkan pengawal itu tidak mengenalinya dan Minho, jadi mungkin memang ada yang sengaja mengikuti mereka dari istana Gyeongbok.

"Yang Mulia, mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati, karna saya takut jika para wartawan yang melakukan itu."

"Apa? Wartawan? Bagimana mungkin?"

"Saya juga tidak tau, itu hanya ketakutan saya yang mulia, istana akan lebih sering di cari oleh pencari berita sejak kejadian Kai kemarin Yang Mulia."

"Heumm... kau benar Taemin, kita harus lebih berhati-hati."

Minho menatap Taemin, kemudian ia berdiri, membuka pintu kediamannya, dan memanggil salah seorang pelayannya, yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan pintunya.

"Tolong ambilkan sebaskom air hangat, dan handuk kecil!" Perintah Minho, yang di jawab anggukan oleh pelayan itu, kemudian segera pergi mengambilkan apa yang Minho butuhkan.

"Apa pipimu masih sakit?" tanya Minho yang kini sudah duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Ti... tidak Yang Mulia."

"Kalau ku tampar dan kau menjerit awas saja." Minho berkata sengit pada Taemin.

"Yang Mulia tega sekali." Dengan reflek Taemin memegang pipinya.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk!" Seru Minho.

Cklek

"Pangeran, anda memesan air hangat tadi?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang membawakan sebaskom air hangat.

"Letakan di situ." Minho menunjuk meja di hadapannya dengan dagunya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan air hangatnya di meja yang berada di hadapan Minho.

"Ada lagi, Pangeran?"

"Siapkan makanan untuk kami!" Perintah Minho lagi.

"Ne, Pangeran." Ucap pelayan Wanita itu kemudian beranjak dari kamar Minho.

Minho beranjak dari kursinya, dan duduk di kursi yan Taemin tempati, membuat Taemin memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"A.. ada apa Yang Mulia?"

"Diam!" Minho menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Taemin, tapi Taemin sedikit berpaling.

"A.. apa yang anda lakukan Yang Mulia?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memperkosa mu." -_- Kata Minho

Minho mengambil handuk kecil di baskom itu dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air hangat, ia memeras handuk yang ia pegang, dan menempelkannay di pipi Taemin.

"Aa..aahh..." Rintih Taemin lirih, ketika handuk itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Appa memang selalu keras, fikirannya terlalu kolot." Minho berucap sambil mengompres pipi Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia, beliau hanya mengkhawatirkan anda."

Taemin menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, ia menahan sakit saat Minho mengompres pipinya, membuat rambutnya lari kedepan.

"Ck, angkat kepala mu." Minho mengangkat dagu Taemin.

Deg..

Lagi, perasaan itu datang lagi ketika Minho melihat pendar coklat milik Taemin. Matanya bening, dan memancarkan kepolosan saat ini, berbeda saat ia bertarung kemarin dan saat ia melihat pedang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Degupan jantung Minho semakin kencang. Ia segera melepaskan dagu Taemin. Dan mengembalikan handuk kecil itu ke baskom.

"A.. aku lapar, kompres sendiri pipi mu." Minho berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Taemin mendongak, menatap Heran pada Minho.

Taemin meraih handuk di baskom itu, dan kembali mengompres pipinya, ia menyingkap rambut depannya kebelakang.

Deg... Deg...

Minho yang tidak sengaja melihat itu cepat-cepat memegang dadanya yang kembali bergemuruh.

"Aishhh... kemana pelayan itu, kenapa lama sekali." Keluh Minho yang berjalan mondar-mandir, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang Mulia mau saya panggilkan pelayan itu?" tanya Taemin yang melihat Minho gelisah.

"Ti.. tidak usah, aku saja yang kesana." Minho berjalan keluar dari kediamannya.

Minho menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali,

"Tenang Minho, tenang, itu hanya perasaan mengagumi saja, Huuufff..." Minho mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mencoba membayangkan kembali wajah Taemin.

Deg..

"Akkkhh... aku bisa gila, jika terus merasakan perasaan ini." Ucap Minho sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Pa.. Pangeran." Panggil salah seorang pelayan yang membawa bebearapa makanan.

Minho segera berdiri tegap dan sedikit berdehem, kemudian menatap pelayannya dingin.

"Bawa masuk makanannya." Ucap Minho kemudian.

"Ne, Pangeran." Pelayan itu segera membawa masuk makanan itu, di ikuti Minho yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Beberapa makanan mulai di tata rapi di atas meja, Taemin yang tadi mengompres pipinya kini sudah berdiri di samping Minho.

"Apa akan ada tamu yang Mulia?" tanya Taemin pada Minho yang sudah duduk di kursi makannya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?"

Minho melihat pelayannya yang mulai pergi dari ruangannya satu persatu, ia memastikan tak ada pelayan yang masih di dalam kediamannya.

"Duduklah!" perintah Minho, menunjuk kursi di hadapannya dengan dagunya.

"A..apa?" tanya Taemin tak percaya.

"Duduklah!" perintah Minho sekali lagi.

"Ta... tapi yang..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tegas Minho memotong kata-kata Taemin.

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya, dan duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk Minho tadi, Minho mulai mengambil sendok dan pisau yang ada di samping piringnya. Minho melirik Taemin, yang belum melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Minho.

"Sa.. saya tidak lapar Yang Mulia."

Kruyuk... kruyuk... /?

"Masih bilang tidak lapar?" Minho menatap Taemin dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menunduk malu.

"Ne, Yang Mulia." Jawab Taemin kemudian menatap beef steak dihadapannya, ia menggigit bibirnya. Jujur saja Taemin belum pernah makan makanan seperti ini di jepang, paling mahal hanya salmon, lagi pula makanan di jepang tidak ada yang menggunakan pisau seperti makanan eropa, semua memakai sumpit. Taemin begitu kolot kalau difikir-fikir lagi.

Minho kembali melirik Taemin, ia melihat Taemin yang sedikit kebingungan memegang pisau dan garpu di hadapannya. Minho berdiri kemudian menghampiri tempat duduk Taemin, tanpa berbicara, ia meraih pisau dan garpu dari tangan Taemin. Minho memotong kecil-kecil di piring itu, kemudian menuangkan saus di atasnya.

"Kau panda menebas orang, tapi memotong daging saja tidak bisa." Kata Minho kemudian kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ma.. maaf Yang Mulia, saya tidak biasa makan makanan seperti ini." Kata Taemin, mulai memakan dagingnya.

"Biasakan, kau akan lebih sering makan-makanan seperti ini saat dengan ku."

"Ne, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus pelupuk Mata Minho, ketika sang eomma membuka tirai kamarnya. Minho menggeliat dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Hey... bangun pangeran malas, kau harus sekolah."

"Nanti saja Eomma, aku malas."

"Pengawal mu akan berangkat sebentar lagi, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Minho mendudukkan dirinya, dan menatap Eommanya dengan alis yang bertaut. Apa Maksutnya dengan pengawal yang akan berangkat.

"Siapa maksut mu Eomma?"

"Taemin, memang siapa lagi pengawal mu?"

"Apa?"

Minho segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Eommanya, yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Taemin mau kemana?"

"Dia akan ikut Appa mu selama beberapa minggu."

"Tapikan dia harus sekolah eomma." Kata Minho, ia segera berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Eommanya sendiri di kamarnya.

"Kejarlah bulan merah mu pangeran Choi." Gumam Eomma Minho.

Minho berlari keluar kamarnya, masih dengan piyama putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia melihat Taemin yang berjalan di halaman kediamannya. Minho menarik tangan Taemin, dan membuat Taemin berhenti.

"Ya.. Yang Mulia?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minho, menatap tajam Taemin.

"Saya akan ikut Yang Mulia raja menghadiri pertemuan, Yang Mulia." Taemin menunduk hormat pada Minho.

"Kenapa mendadak? Kau harus sekolah Taemin."

"Saya sudah mendapat ijin dari Park Songsaenim kemarin, Yang Mulia."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta ijin ku sebelumnya."

"Sa... saya.."

"TAEMINIE..." Triak seseorang yang membuat Minho dan Taemin menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tadi.

"Hyung?"

Orang itu tiba-tiba memeluk Taemin dengan erat, membuat tatapan tajam dari Minho terarah padanya.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sedikit penjelasan ya tentang rumah megahnya pangeran Choi, jadi rumah Minho itu, terdiri dari beberapa rumah (kalau di drama kolosal biasanya paviliun disebutnya) dan disini pangeran Choi itu punya kediaman sendiri di rumah itu, setiap kediaman punya halaman rumah yang menyambung ke rumah-rumah lain. Itulah sedikit penjelasan tentang rumah – istana bisa disebut juga begitu – Pangeran Choi Minho.


	10. Chapter 10

**SWORD LOVE "THE FIRST DREAM"**

Pair : 2MIN

.

.

.

.

.

"TAEMINIE..." Triak seseorang yang membuat Minho dan Taemin menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tadi.

"Hyung?"

Orang itu tiba-tiba memeluk Taemin dengan erat, membuat tatapan tajam dari Minho terarah padanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Taemin, kemudian membungkuk hormay pada Minho.

"Yang Mulia, sapanya."

"Yang Mulia, dia adalah Kim Kibum, teman seperguruan saya." Jelas Taemin menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada di benak Minho.

"Ne, Yang Mulia, saya menggantikan Taemin kemari."

"Menggantikan? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Minho, apa eommanya berniat menggantikan Taemin dengan orang ini, apa-apaan ini? Tapi kenapa Minho jadi tidak trima?

"Dia akan mengawalmu sementara, selama Taemin pergi." Ucap Eomma Minho yang baru keluar dari kediaman Minho.

"Ehh? Benarkah?" Tanya Taemin tak percaya

"Ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik saat mengawal raja Minie."

"Hyung, jangan memanggilku begitu." Bisik Taemin menyikut perut Kibum.

"Ne.. ne.. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya berangkat dulu Yang..."

"Tunggu, jawab pertanyaan ku tadi!" Perintah Minho memotong ucapan Taemin.

"Haahh? Pertanyaan yang mana Yang Mulia?" tanya Taemin tak mengerti

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya pada ku sebelumnya?" Wajah Minho berubah serius pada Taemin.

"Sa..saya tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengatakan pada anda Yang Mulia."

Minho tidak menjawab, kenapa ia merasa sedikit tidak terima jika Taemin harus pergi dengan Appanya. Minho merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, dan ternyata, Eommanya sudah ada di sisinya.

"Sudah, biarkan Taemin pergi, hanya beberapa minggu saja." Ucap eomma Minho.

Minho tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Taemin dan berjalan kembali ke kediamannya, Taemin yang akan menyusul Minho, di cegah oleh Eomma Minho.

"Biarkan saja dulu, Minho memang seperti anak kecil, kau segera berangkatlah, Raja pasti sudah menunggu mu." Ucap sang Ratu.

"Ne, Yang Mulia." Taemin mengangguk sopan pada sang Ratu. "Eumm.. Yang Mulia, saya Ingin menyerahkan sesuatu." Taemin melepaskan tas ranselnya, dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Ia menyerahkan benda berbalut kain putih itu pada sang Ratu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ratu menatap Taemin dan benda yang ia pegang bergantian.

"Mohon Yang Mulia buka saat sendiri." Ucap Taemin menunduk Hormat, kemudian berpamitan pada Ratu.

"Tolong jaga Yang Mulia Pangeran, Hyung."

"Roger!" Ucap Kibum bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Minho berjalan di halaman menuju mobilnya yang tak jauh dari halaman itu, pengawal barunya, yang ia ketahui bernama Kibum itu tengah mengikutinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat beberapa penjaga tengah membawa kotak kayu panjang.

"Tunggu!" Minho menghentikan para penjaga itu, ia mendekati kotak kayu itu dan membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat pedang emas yang dulu berada di istana Gyeongbok.

"Kenapa pedang ini di bawa kemari?" tanya Minho pada salah seorang pengawal.

"Ini untuk festival Chuseok Pangeran." Jelas pengawal itu.

"Festival Chuseok? Apa akan di rayakan disini?"

"Sepertinya begitu Pangeran, Karna Ratu sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Minho hanya mengangguk, tumben sekali Eommanya membuat perayaan, biasanya beliau tidak pernah ikut campur tentang apa yang akan di adakan di kerajaan. Minho melanjutkan jalannya, di ikuti Kibum di belakangnya.

"Kemana Yunsik?" tanya Minho pada sang supir ketika sudah sampai di parkiran mobilnya.

"Beliau sedang mengurusi perayaan Chuseok, Pangeran." Jawab supir Minho, sopan.

"Itukan masih bulan depan." Minho langsung masuk ke jok belakang. Ketika Kibum akan masuk juga, Minho menghentikannya.

"Kau duduk di depan saja." Minho menunjuk Jok depan sebelah supir.

"Eoh? Tidak apa-apa saya duduk di depan Pangeran?" Tanya Kibum ragu, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Minho.

Kibum akhirnya duduk di jok depan, dan mobil Minho segera melaju menuju sekolah Minho.

Di jalan Minho hanya memandang keluar jendela, rautnya terlihat gelisah, beberapa kali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela nafas berat, terkadang ia juga terlihat menekan-nekan pelipisnya, seperti ada perdebatan dalam dirinya pada saat itu.

"Pangeran sudah sampai." Kata Supir, ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Apa tidak masuk sekalian, Pangeran?" tanya Kibum pada Minho.

"Bagaimana, Pangeran? Apa saya bawa mobilnya masuk saja?" tanya sang supir sekali lagi.

"Tidak usah, sampai di sini saja." Jawab Minho. Minho memang jarang membawa Mobilnya masuk ke daerah sekolah. Ia tak suka saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Minho keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti oleh Kibum. Mereka berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah megah itu.

"Hey, apa kau berteman akrab dengan Taemin?" tanya Minho, hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Tentu saja, pangeran, Kami teman dari kecil."

"Benarkah? Berarti kau sudah hafal betul dengan sifat sikapnya."

"Tentu, Taemin itu lembut, di balik itu, dia orang yang tak pernah bisa di duga." Ucap Kibum, sambil menautkan tangannya di balik tubuhnya, dan berjalan santai. Ia seakan membayangkan sikap-sikap Taemin di masa lalu.

"Kau sangat terbuka, berbeda dengan Taemin, apapun harus menyangkut peraturan gurunya."

"Eoh? Padahalkan sensei sudah memberikannya pada keluarga kerajaan."

Minho menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kibum mengatakan itu. sedikit aneh ketika mendengar kata bahwa 'Taemin sudah di berikan pada keluarga kerajaan'

"Apa maksudmu dengan di berikan kepada keluarga kerajaan?"

"Jadi Taeminie sudah tidak mempunya hubungan lagi dengan Dojo yang dulu, peraturan itu pun seharusnya juga sudah tidak berlaku pada Taemin."

"itu artinya peraturan tentang tidak boleh tau tentang siapa kalian dan bagaimana masa lalu kalian itu sudah tidak berlaku?"

"Ehhmm... mungkin itu memang sedikit berlaku pada Taeminie, karna Taeminie spesial." Kata Kibum, membuat Minho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Spesial? Apa maksut mu?"

"Eumm... Pangeran sebaiknya anda segera masuk, karna saya rasa kelas anda akan di mulai."

Minho menatap ke gedung atas, dimana kelasnya sudah di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang mulai membuka buku mereka. Minho mencoba mengabaikan kata-kata Kibum tadi, ia kembali berjalan kekelasnya, sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa menunggu Minho di halaman sekolah.

"Pangeran!" Panggil Kibum membuat Minho menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Tentang Taeminie, kau akan mengetahuinya saat Festival Chuseok nanti diadakan."

Minho berbalik, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas. Ok kini segala hal tentang Lee Taemin sudah menjadi tanda tanya yang besar di otak Minho, tentang siapa Taemin, seperti apa dia, bagaimana masa lalunya, dan apa yang pengawal barunya maksud dengan Taemin yang spesial itu. semua memenuhi kepala Minho.

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin berdiri di ruangan besar yang berisi petinggi-petinggi negara sekarang. Ia tengah berada di sebuah rapat besar dengan sang Raja. Ia mencermati setiap gerak-gerik orang-orang yang ada disana, termasuk Choi Siwon, yang kini tengah berada di podium utama menjelaskan proyek-proyek yang akan di jalankan oleh Choi Corporation.

Saat ini Choi Siwon adalah salah seorang kandidat penerus perusahaan Choi Corporation, Minhopun termasuk di dalamnya, hanya saja, karna Minho masih belum cukup umur jadi dia belum di perbolehkan mengikuti seluruh kegiatan Choi Corporation.

"Sekian penjelasan dari saya, saya harap penjelasan saya barusan akan menjadi jalan keluar dalam masalah financial kita." Ucap Siwon mengakhiri presentasinya.

Seluruh orang di podium itu bertepuk tangan, beberapa memberikan sanjungan, beberapa juga mengkritik pendapat yang diajukan Siwon. Taemin memandang Siwon yang kini duduk di kursinya. Sepertinya Taemin tau mengapa Raja mengajaknya kemari.

"Selamat siang dan sampai jumpa esok, tuan-tuan." Ucap sang moderator itu sebelum ia keluar yang diikuti beberapa petinggi lain di belakangnya.

"Anak mu memang hebat dalam presentasi Dongwook." Ucap Raja pada adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku Yakin Minho lebih hebat kakak." Seringai mengembang dibibir Dongwook, Paman Minho itu.

"Dia belum ada pengalaman tentang ini semua."

"Tapi dia adalah calon raja bukan, seharusnya dia lebih ahli dari pada anak ku yang bukan siapa-siap."

"Haha.. Kau benar."

"Dan aku sangat berharap bahwa yang di katakan nenek Jang itu tidak benar-benar terjadi pada Minho." Chi Dongwook membuat wajahnya sekhawatir mungkin didepan kakaknya.

"Tentu tidak, dia sudah mendapatkan jodohnya, Dongwook." Raja berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Ucap Raja, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Taemin.

"Kau sudah melihat semua?" Tanya Raja pada Taemin.

"Ne, Yang mulia."

"Aku harap Kau tau tugas mu tuan Lee."

Taemin mengangguk yakin pada raja. Mereka melanjutkan jalannya keluar gedung megah itu.

"Besok adalah hari terakhir, dan kita akan mengunjungi lokasi pembangunan perusahaan itu."

"Ne, Yang Mulia."

Benar, sudah hampir 2 minggu Taemin menemani Raja mengurusi beberapa proyek Choi Corporation. Dia bertugas memberitahukan segala informasi yang ia dapat dari beberapa rapat yang ia datangi bersama raja kepada Minho. Selain perebutan kekuasaan raja Korea, Minho juga harus menjadi kandidat pemimpin Choi Corporation. Benar-benar tugas yang berat, itulah pendapat Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

Minho berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong sebuah apartemen, ia berniat mengunjungi saudara laki-lakinya, ia adalah anak dari adik ibunya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Minho mengetuk pintu apartemen itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, mendengar knop pintu yang terputar ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Seorang namja langsing dan putih membukakan pintu itu.

"Minho?" tanya namja manis itu.

"Ne, apa Onew Hyung ada?" tanya Minho pada Namja itu.

"Humm.. masuklah, dia sedang menonton film." Ucap Namja itu membukakan Pintu lebih lebar agar Minho dan pengawalnya bisa masuk.

"Trimakasih" Minho langsung masuk kedalam disusul Kibum yang masuk terakhir dan menutup pintu. "Bisakah kau menunggu di ruang tamu?!" kata Minho.

"Ne Pangeran."

Minho berjalan ke ruangan yang ditunjukan namja cantik tadi, sedangkan namja cantik tadi tinggal bersama Kibum di ruang tamu, walaupun hanya seorang pengawal, tapi ia juga tamu disini.

"Hyung!" Panggil Minho.

"Ohh, Minho?" Onew, namja yang di panggil hyung oleh Minho itu menegakkan tubuhnya, yang tadi bersandar di sofa. "Tumben sekali kau kemari, ada apa?" Onew menepuk sofa disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Minho untuk duduk.

Minho mendudukkan dirinya. "Hanya ingin bermain, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah Hyung."

"Heumm... kemana Jjong dan teman-teman mu yang lain?"

"Mereka sibuk dengan yeoja yang mereka kencani."

"Lalu? Mana Yeoja mu?"

"Ck, itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu." Minho memnekan pelipisnya

"Hah? Apa maksut mu?" tanya Onew, tak mengerti.

"Hyung, bagaiman perasaan mu ketika kau menyukai seorang namja saat itu?" Pertanyaan Minho membuat Onew mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Maksud mu menyukai Key?" Kata Onew membenarkan.

Minho menganggukkan kepalany, ia duduk dengan tegak, mendengarkan dengan serius cerita Onew.

"Hampir sama, ketika kau menyukai seorang Yeoja, hanya saja, itu pada seorang namja, dan itu membuat ku sangat frustasi."

"Kau tidak mencoba menjauh darinya?"

"Akan, tapi Key yang menjauh dari ku terlebih dahulu, saat itu, dia dibawa ke amerika oleh Appanya, dan itu membuatku lebih frustasi, semakin aku jauh dari Key, semakin aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, setiap malam aku selalu dihantui mimpi yang sama, mimpi tentang Key, semua perasaan tentang Key membuat ku gila." Onew menatap langit-langit apartemennya, membayangkan saat ia sendiri dulu.

"Hyung, apa akan sewajar itu, jika kalian baru bertemu?"

"Dalam kurun waktu dua minggu aku mengenal Key, dan aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya, apa itu sangat wajar? aku fikir dulu Key adalah seorang penyihir atau apalah, yang bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padanya dalam sekali jentikan tangan."

"Wow, itu waktu yang sangat singkat Hyung."

"Ya, karna setelah dua minggu itu, Key dibawa ke amerika, dan baru kembali ke korea dua bulan setelahnya."

Minho menhela nafas, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, kembali ia menekan pelipisnya, kali ini lebih kuat, menandakan ada perdebatan batin yang lebih besar dalam dirinya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau mengungkapkannya pada Key, Hyung?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Eumm.. aku sedikit lupa, ta..."

"Kau berkata, 'Key, aku memiliki perasaan yang mungkin semua orang akan membenci ku, termasuk kau,' lalu..." Key yang memotong perkataan Onew itu mencoba mempraktekkan saat onew menyatakan perasaan dulu, Key memegang kedua tangan Onew "'Key, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaan bodoh ini, kau boleh menamparku sekuat yang kau mau' dan aku langsung..."

"Mencium bibir ku, kkkkk..." Lanjut Onew, membuat pipi Key bersemu, Onew membelai pipi Key yang memerah itu.

Entah kenapa, Minho yang dulu sedikit jijik dengan saudaranya ini, kini biasa saja keti Onew memperlakukan Key seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Hahh.. itu jika dia juga suka, jika tidak?" Minho menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan membanting kasar tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Memang siapa yang kau maksud? Kau juga Gay Minho?" Tanya Onew dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak..." Minho terdiam sejenak. "tau." Lanjutnya kemudian menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal sofa.

"Boleh aku tau bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini?" tanya Key

Minho menurunkan bantalnya dan menatap Key, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dari sofa, dan mulai menerawang kedalam dirinya.

"Aku, selalu merasa penasaran padanya, ada sesuatu yang selalu mendesak ku untuk menanyakan segala hal tentang dirinya."

"Lalu?" Tanya Onew ketika melihat Minho terdiam

"Setiap aku melihatnya, jantungku..." Minho menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Berdetak?" Kata Onew dan Key bersamaan.

Minho menatap dua pasangan itu, kemudian me nutup wajahnya dengan bantal lagi.

"Aku rasa, kau memang jatuh cinta padanya."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Minho hampir bertriak saat mengatakan itu.

"Ungkapkan saja!"

"Jangan, bagaimana dengan kedudukan mu?" sergah Key ketika Onew menyuruh Minho mengungkapkannya.

"Kedudukan itu tidak penting Key, yang penting adalah cinta Minho."

"Tapi Minho adalah Pangeran, calon raja, Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi rakyatnya? Bagaimana jika Minho di lengserkan?"

"Jika aku, aku akan lebih memilih lengser, dan hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai." Onew menjawabnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Itu jika kau orang tua, kau berbeda keadaan dengan Minho."

"Hey! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar sendiri?"

"ehehe.. Mian Minho-ah, yang terpenting adalah, jangan pernah mencoba melawan perasaan mu, jika kau melawannya, perasaan itu akan semakin kuat mengikatmu."

"Kau memang benar Hyung."

"Jika boleh tau, siapa namja beruntung yang sudah membuat Pangeran kita ini gila?" tanya Onew

Minho menghela nafas, ia kembali teringat pada sosok Taemin yang sering mengganggu tidurnya beberapa malam ini. Yahh, entah mengapa sekarang ia selalu terbayang-bayang kedatangan Taemin, ia sering keluar dari kamarnya, karna mendengar pintu kamar Taemin terbuka, atapun jendela kediaman yang selalu di buka oleh Taemin setiap pagi.

"Kau sudah tau dia Hyung, dia adalah pengawal baru yang aku bawa ke club waktu itu."

"Ohh... jadi si cantik yang tidur di sampingmu itu, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada tugas dari Appa, jadi dia harus keluar kota." kembali ia mulai membayangkan Taemin, mengangan-angan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi, Hyung, dan jangan beritahu siapapun masalah ini." Minho berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen Onew.

"Tentu saja Minho, aku akan membungkam mulut ku rapat-rapat."

"Gomawo Hyung, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati dijalan Minho." Key melambaikan tangannya pada Minho, dan mentap punggung Minho dan pengawal, yang ia tahu bernama Kibum.

"Bibi benar mengenai semuanya Key." Onew bersuara dengan suara dingin.

"Kau benar Hyung, kita harus menyiapkan segalanya mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pa.. Pangeran? Tidak kah kita salah melakukan ini?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang tengah berada di pangkuan seorang namja. Kepulan asap mengelilingi mereka.

"Apa salahnya berendam disini Bo?" bukannya menjawab namja yang memangku namja cantik tadi malah bertanya balik.

"Salahnya kau berendam dengan ku."

"Berendam dengan istri Kepala Polisi baru aku bersalah." Pangeran itu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai pengawalnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Bo." Ucap sang Pangeran, ia menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang ada di pundak namja yang selalu ia panggil 'Bo' itu dan menciumi pundaknya.

"Eunghh.. Pa..pangeran..."

Kepulan asap yang semula hanya mengelilingi tubuh dua namja itu kini membumbung tinggi membuat kepulan asap itu menebal dan menutupi aktivitas dua namja itu.

"Bo.. Diamlah!" Bisik seorang Namja yang kini tengah membungkam seseorang yang ia panggil 'Bo' itu.

"Pangeran? Apa yang anda lakukan disini." Bisik namja bernama 'Bo' itu.

"Temani aku keluar istana." Rajuk sang Pangeran.

"Ta.. tapi saya sedang bertugas Yang Mulia."

"Aku ti.."

"Kim Jaejoong!" Seruan seorang menghentikan aktivitas dua namja tadi. Salah seorang namja yang mengenakan pakaian pengawala khas jaman juseon itu keluar.

"Ya tuan?" Kim Jaejoong Namja yang di panggil itu menghadap pada kepala polisi.

"Dengan siapa kau berbicara?" tanyanya

"Tidak ada Tuan." Jawab Jaejoong

"Segeralah ke lapangan, banyak yang menunggumu." Ucap kepala polisi itu, kemudian beranjak dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri.

Jaejoong menghampiri sang Pangeran yang berada di balik tembok, Jaejoong yakin pangeran pasti masih menunggunya.

"Pangeran, dengarkan aku, aku akan menjalankan misi dari Yang Mulia raja, untuk memimpin penyerangan di Hanyang, dua sampai tiga minggu kedepan aku tidak bisa menemuimu."

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Ya, ini memang mendadak."

Sang Pangeran terdiam sejenak, ia meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong, mengecupnya satu persatu tangan itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan pulang tanpa luka."

Sebuah angin berhembus menerpa halaman diistana yang luas itu, membawa debu tebal yang membumbung dan menutup seluruh istana itu.

Seorang Namja tampan tengah mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, bersama kasim yang selalu menemani untuk pengganti pengawal kesayangannya.

"Kasim Cho, kenapa Bojae belum pulang juga, bukankah kau bilang pasukannya akan kembali hari ini?" tanya sang Pangeran dengan gelisah.

"Hamba mohon Pangeran tenang dulu, mungkin mereka masih di tempat peristirahatan." Ucap sang kasim menenangkan pangeran.

"Kalu begitu aku akan kesana." Pangeran bergegas membuka pintu geser kamarnya.

Sraakkk...

"Pa.. Pangeran." Ucapa Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut saat pintu dihadapannya terbuka dengan kasar.

"Bojae!" Reflek, Pangeran menarik pengawalnya itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Akkh..." pekikan itu membuat dekapan Sang pangeran terlepas, dan membuat Jaejoong mendapat tatapan khawatir dari Pangeran.

"Ada apa Bo?"

"Tidak apa-apa Pangeran."

"Kau berbohong, kau berjanji pada ku kau akan pulang tanpa luka bo." Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pengwal dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Pangeran Yunho." Jaejoong mendekap wajah Pangeran dihadapannya, dan mengangkat wajah itu agar sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Bo~" Kembali Pangeran Yunho memeluk Pengawalnya itu. "Aku merindukan mu."

Deg..

Hosh...hosh...

Minho terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah, keringatnya bercucuran, membasahi tubuhnya yang terbalut piama putih itu. Minho merengkuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh.

"Taemin."

Minho segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat gelisah, dan tiba-tiba sosok Taemin terbayang di otaknya.

"Sudah dua minggu, tapi kenapa belum pulang juga." Minho mondar-mandir di dalam kamrnya, perasaannya bercampur, antara gelisah, cemas, khawatir.

Sraakk...

Terdengar suara pintu geser terbuka, tidak salah lagi, itu suara pintu kamar Taemin. Minho segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamra Taemin.

"Taemin?"

"Yang Mulia?" Ucap Taemin sedikit terkejut, dengan Minho yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Minho berjalan ke arah Taemin, ia menarik tangan Taemin dan membawa tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Kemudian Minho membeku, Dejavu, Minho seperti sudah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

SWORD LOVE "Chuseok Festival"

Pair : 2MIN

Thanks yang udah review di chapter kemarin, bakal tambah lama ini updatenya, mian ne, ^^

dan lagi, kalo ada banyak typo tolong dimaklumi, ngetiknya buru-buru, :3

Happy Reading, :* :* :*

"Taemin?"

"Yang Mulia?" Ucap Taemin sedikit terkejut, dengan Minho yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Minho berjalan ke arah Taemin, ia menarik tangan Taemin dan membawa tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Kemudian Minho membeku, Dejavu, Minho seperti sudah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Ya..Yang Mulia, akhhh..."

Minho melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendengar rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Taemin, dan saat itu juga ia melihat darah merembes dari pakaian yang Taemin kenakan.

"Apa.. Apa yang terjadi Taemin?" Minho gemetar, ia menatap tanganya, tangannya berlumuran darah Taemin, nafasnya tercekat melihat darah di tangannya, bau darah yang ada di tangannya menguar dan menusuk penciumannya, seketika itu pening menghampiri Minho, badannya gemetar. Minho terhuyung dan terduduk, tiba-tiba ia mendengar panggilan.

"Yang Mulia... Yang Mulia Gwaenchana?"

Minho membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu, kringat mengucur dari dahinya, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, lalu menatap Taemin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yang Mulia, apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Taemin sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Minho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, ia meneguk air yang di berikan oleh Taemin, kemudian menatap Taemin.

"Kau ..." Minho menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menatap tubuh Taemin, ia takut jika yang ada di mimpinya terjadi pada Taemin. Minho menyentuh pinggang dan perut Taemin.

"A..ada apa Yang Mulia?" Tanya Taemin yang merasa aneh.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kau di sana?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Taemin Minho malah bertanya balik yang membuat Taemin makin bingung.

"Ti.. tidak Yang Mulia, memang ada apa?"

Minho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia lega setidaknya Taemin tidak terluka seperti di mimpinya.

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu, kau pasti lelah." Ucap Minho.

"Ne, Yang Mulia." Taemin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Minho. "Akhh..."

Minho mendengar rintihan Taemin yang baru saja keluar, apa Taemin berbohong padanya jika tidak terjadi sesuatu. Minho segera berlari keluar, ia menemukan Taemin yang terduduk di depan kamarnya.

"Taemin, Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Minho khawatir, ia berjongkok di hadapan Taemin.

"Kemarin, saya terjatuh dan kaki saya tergilir saat mengunjungi Boseong, Yang Mulia, tapi sudah... ahhh..." Belum selesai kata-kata Taemin, tubuhnya sudah di angkat oleh Minho menuju kamarnya. "Ya... Yang Mulia, anda tidak perlu melakukan ini, saya masih bisa berjalan."

"Jika kau memaksa berjalan, kaki mu akan tambah parah Lee Taemin." Minho membuka kamar Taemin, ia merebahkan tubuh Taemin di kasur. Kemudian memeriksa pergelangan kaki Taemin. "Lebam, kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih?"

"Ma.. maaf Yang Mulia."

"Kenapa, kau minta maaf pada ku?"

"Lalu, saya harus bilang apa pada Yang Mulia?"

"Katakan saja kalau kau tidak apa-apa."

Taemin terdiam dan menatap Minho yang sedang melihat luka lebam yang menyebabkan kakinya tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ne? Eumm.. Maa..."

"Sekali lagi kau bilang maaf aku akan membungkam mulutmu, Tuan Lee." Minho memotong ucapan Taemin.

Reflek Taemin mendekap mulutnya, takut jika Minho benar-benar akan membungkamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Minho berjalan keluar dari kediamnannya, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah tidak mendapati Taemin, ia mendengar bahwa Taemin sudah keluar lebih dulu dari pada dirinya, hari ini.

"Dasar, kenapa ia tidak sopan sekali, apa sekarang ia menjadi orang penting, setelah pergi bersama Appa kemarin? apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku merindukannya?" Minho terdiam dan langkahnya terhenti setelah mengucapkan gumamannya. "Rindu? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?" Minho terdiam setelah menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Akkhhh... aku benar-benar gila." Minho kembali berjalan dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oppa!" Triak sebuah suara, pemilik suara itu berlari menerjang Minho, dan memeluknya, membuat Minho hampir terjungkal.

"Seo.. Seohyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku disini? Aku kan calon permaisuri mu."

"Apa? Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Raja, beliau menyuruhku pulang dan menemui mu."

"Appa, menyuruhmu.. Taemin?" kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Minho terhenti ketika ia melihat Taemin yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan Seohyun.

"Apa? Siapa?" Seohyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan yang di pakai Minho. "Nugu?" tanya Seohyun pada Minho.

Taemin menunduk hormat pada Seohyun, ia berjalan mendekat pada Seohyun dan Minho dengan sedikit terseok-seok akibat luka di kakinya.

"Saya Lee Taemin, Putri, pengawal pribadi Pangeran." Ucap Taemin sopan.

"Ahh... I see, kau tidak mungkin dari kalangan elit."

"Seohyun, bisakah kau menjaga mulut mu, Taemin sudah ku anggap teman dekat ku." Tukas Minho, sejujurnya ia sedikit menenangkan Taemin, karna bisa saja Taemin mendengar percakapan tentang permaisuri yang tadi Seohyun ucapkan.

Taemin menatap Minho, terlihat sekali tatapan Minho yang tidak suka dengan kata-kata Seohyun barusan kepada Taemin.

Tatapan Minho dan Taemin bertemu, Minho sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan Taemin padanya, Minho langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Apa Taemin baru saja melayangkan tatapan terluka pada Minho. Terluka karna kata-kata Seohyun tadi, atau karna ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Seohyun mengenai permaisuri?

"Eumm.. Kajja, Oppa, aku ingin ke kediamanmu." Seohyun menarik lengan Minho, tapi Minho menampiknya.

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah, Hyunie, kenapa kau tidak menemui Eomma dan Appa dulu? Aku yakin mereka merindukanmu."

"Ahh.. Kau benar, baiklah aku akan menemu mereka, kau berhati-hatilah di jalan." Seohyun tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Minho dan berlari menjauhi Minho, ia tau Minho akan marah-marah padanya karena itu.

Minho terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersadar kembali, mengingat Taemin masih di hadapannya. Minho melihat Taemin yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Astagah, apa Minho melukai Taemin lagi?

"Taemin!" Seru Minho, ia ingin memastikan apakah Taemin masih memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka seperti tadi.

Taemin menghadap Minho tapi masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Kemudian Minho mendekati Taemin dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tatap aku!"

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, ia sedikit mendongak ketika menatap Minho. Minho sudah tidak menangkap tatapan terluka Taemin yang ia layangkan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu, ia hanya menangkap tatapan seorang bawahan pada atasan atau budak pada majikannya.

"Aku benci tatapanmu yang seperti ini." Minho berjalan melewati Taemin.

Taemin mengikuti Minho dari belakang. Kakinya masih sedikit sakit memang, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah, menemani Minho, hari ini. Lagi pula, hampir satu bulan ia tidak masuk sekolah, karena urusan kerajaan.

Blamm...

Terdengar suara pintu mobil Minho yang terturtup. Taemin masih jalan tertatih ke mobil, bahkan belum sampai separuh jalan.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Minho menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dan berbicara tanpa melihat Taemin yang kesulitan berjalan.

"Mi.. mianhae Yang Mulia." Taemin tetap berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin kemobil.

Setelah Taemin masuk, mobil itu mulai melaju menuju sekolah Minho. Minho menatap Taemin yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Taemin memijat-mijat kecil kakinya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Minho, ia sedikit mendekati Taemin untuk melihat kaki Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia." Ucap Taemin mencoba biasa saja di hadapan Minho.

"Kau selalu bertingkah seolah kau kuat, padahal dari tadi kau merintih." Minho menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kaki Taemin.

Ckiiitt... /?

Bugh...

"Akhh..." Rintih Taemin ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti mendadak, membuat ia terjungkal dan menindih tubuh Minho.

Begitupun Minho, ia jatuh terduduk, ia merangkul pinggang Taemin yang terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Taemin?" tanya Minho yang menghawatirkan kaki Taemin.

"Mi... mianhae Yang Mulia." Taemin mencoba bangun tapi, tangan Minho di pinggangnya membuat Taemin tidak bisa bergerak.

Minho mendekap dan memeluk Taemin. Entah setan apa yang merasuk pada tubuhnya, hingga ia berani melakukan ini, ia merasakan tangannya kaku, tapi tubuhnya yang mendekap taemin terasa hangat. Terdengar suara sahut menyahut antara supirnya dan seseorang di luar. Seseorang yang Minho yakin menyebabkan mobilnya mengerem mendadak, dan menyebabkan ia dan Taemin seperti sekarang.

"Ya... Yang Mulia, se..sesak." Ucap Taemin dalam dekapan Minho

Minho tersadarkan akibat rintihan Taemin, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Taemin dan menatap wajh Taemin. Wajah Taemin memerah, dan nafasnya sedikit terengah. Ouhh... benar-benar membuat Minho sedikit, err... Tangan Minho terjulur ingin membelai wajah merah itu.

Cklek...

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah anak muda, atau kau akan berakhir di bui." Suara supirnya mengintrupsi Minho, membuat tangan yang tadinya terjulur ingin menyentuh Taemin kini berpindah pada sandaran jok mobil dihadapannya. Minho bangun dengan berpegangan pada sandaran jok mobil itu, padahal ia tak memerlukan pegangan untuk bangun.

"Mianhae Pangeran, apa Pangeran tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja." Minho menepuk-nepuk clananya, dan mobilnya kembali melaju.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Taemin?" tanya Minho menatap Taemin yang sepertinya kesakitan.

"Ne, Yang Mulia."

"Sebentar lagi festival Chuseok, bagaiman kau bisa ikut bertanding dengan kaki seperti ini?"

"Eoh...? bertanding? Bertanding apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Taemin tidak mengerti.

"Eomma mengatakan jika nanti di festival chuseok akan ada pertandingan pedang dan memanah, kau di ikut sertakan."

"A..apa? tapi... Saya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Saya tidak bisa mencabut pedang, kecuali untuk melindungi Yang Mulia." Taemin menunduk.

"Tapi ini perintah Eomma, Sang Ratu."

"Meskipun begitu, saya tidak bisa."

"Apa di dojo juga melarang mu untuk tidak boleh mengikuti perlombaan?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Taemin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Minho mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu lagi dari ku Taemin, berapa banyak yang harus kau rahasiakan pada pemilikmu?"

Deg...

"Pe... pemilik?" Taemin terhenyak, jadi Minho sudah mengetahui, jika Taemin diambil sepenuhnya oleh kerjaan. Taemin makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau milik kerajaan kami Taemin, dan yang lebih penting, kau ditugaskan langsung di bawah ku, aku tidak pernah mau jika masih ada rahasia diantara orang-orang yang kupercaya." Minho berbicara dengan tegas, tanpa memandang Taemin. "Walau begitu, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakan asal-usul mu sekarang, tapi, lain kali, jika aku bertanya mengenaimu, aku tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan apapun itu."

Kata-kata Minho membuat Taemin terdiam seribu bahasa. Baiklah, sekarang Taemin sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak dari Minho. Toh sebentar lagi, di pertandingan pedang semua akan terbongkar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menugaskan mu di samping Siwon, selama ia ada di istana Gyeongbok bersama Minho, ia akan menjadi ancaman besar bagi Minho, meski begitu, kau juga bisa mempelajari beberapa keahlian pedangnya, jadi saat kau melawannya, kau tahu seberapa kemampuan Siwon."

"Ne, Yang Mulia Raja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman mu Lee Taemin itu, Ratu mengajukannya untuk ikut dalam pertandingan pedang, karna aku belum pernah melihatnya memegang pedang, aku ragu akan kemampuannya."

"Yang Mulia tenang saja, saya dapat menjamin kemampuan Taemin. Taemin memberikan nyawa pada setiap pedang yang ia pegang."

"Memberikan Nyawa pada sebuah pedang." Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam benak Sang Raja. 'Bulan Merah Joseon, adalah pemberi nyawa pada setiap tangan kanannya.' Ingatan mengenai ramalan itu muncul kembali. Tapi ia mencoba menepis hal itu.

"Kau boleh kembali Tuan Kim."

"Ne Yang Mulia." Kibum menunduk hormat dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Sang Raja.

Raja, terdiam sejenak, ia berfikir lagi mengenai ramalan keluarganya, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin Minho yang diramalkan oleh wanita tua kepercayaan keluarganya itu. Sang Raja melirik bilik kecil di belakangnya. Bilik yang dibatasi oleh layar lipat bergambar pemandangan menakjubkan khas negeri tirai bambu.

"Ratuku, keluarlah!"

Ratu keluar dari balik bilik itu dan mendekati raja. Ia duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah raja, menatap raja dengan mata teduhnya.

"Kau selalu meragukan pilihanku." Sang Ratu membuka suara.

"Bukan begitu, kau tau Dongwook tak akan pernah mau kalah dengan kita, ia mencari orang-orang yang terbaik dari yang terbaik."

"Yang terbaik tidak selamanya menjadi yang terbaik, kau tau itu. Choi Dongwook mengasah sebuah mata pedang yang siap berkarat, tapi aku mengasah ujung tumpul pedang yang siap menjadi mata pedang baru, bukankah itu yang seharusnya dialkukan oleh kerajaan."

"Kau memang cerdik Ratuku."

.

.

.

.

.

Minho berdiri di tengah hutan bambu, ia menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian menatap dirinya yang tengah mengenakan hanbok, yang aneh adalah, hanbok yang ia kenakan adalah hanbok pada jaman dinasti joseon. Seingatnya tadi terakhir dia sedang berbaring di sofa kediamnnya.

"Hyaaa..."

Seseorang dengan baju hitam dan penutup mulut yang senada menyerang Minho dengan sebilah pedang. Tapi, tubuh Minho seperti tertarik menjauh darinya, tubuhnya terhempas.

"Akkhhh.."

"Jaejoong." Minho menyentuh mulutnya sendiri setelah berteriak barusan, Minho sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia berteriak seperti itu. Mungkin yang Minho teriaki adalah seseorang yang baru saja terkena tebasan pedang yang seharusnya mengarah padanya tadi.

Jaejoong, namja yang terluka dihadapan Minho itu, menatap sengit pada orang dihadapannya, ia menatap tangannya yang bersimbah darahnya sendiri, kemudian menjilat darah itu, matanya kembali terarah pada orang dihadapannya. Jaejoong menyeringai.

Deg..

Itu, seringai yang Minho lihat pada Taemin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Minho masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah menebaskan pedangnya pada lawan dihadapannya. Jaejoong seperti angin, gerakannya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Dia sedang menebaskan pedangnya, tapi seperti tengah menari dengan sebuah slendang yang melilit lengannya, yang selalu mengikuti tiap liuk tubuhnya, sangat indah. Minho tidak menyadari jika musuh dihadapannya sudah mati, Jaejoong menutup mayat itu dengan rerimbunan daun bambu kering.

"Bo.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tubuh Minho seakan bergerak sendiri, ia berdiri dan mencoba menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Pangeran Yunho, sebentar lagi tandu dan kepala polisi akan tiba, tolong pangeran segera, mengikuti mereka kembali ke kerajaan." Jaejoong berbicara tanpa menatap Minho, atau dimimipi ini adalah Yunho. Ia membelakangi Minho.

'Yunho? Bukankah Yunho adalah pangeran pemilik pedang naga emas di istana Gyeongbok itu?' Batin Minho.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Bo?"

"Saya akan membersihkan diri saya, Pangeran."

"Tapi kau terluka, tatap aku Bo!" kembali tubuh Minho menarik lengan Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba. Jaejoong berlumuran darah, bahkan bajunya yang tadi berwarna biru, kini menjadi berwarna merah gelap.

'Darah' Minho berjalan mundur, dan terduduk di atas daun-daun bambu kering, ia menatap Jaejoong yang memegangi lengannya, ada perasaannya yang ingin menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya agar rasa sakit yang Jaejoong pindah padanya, tapi darah itu. Jaejoong berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Minho.

"Bo.. tolong aku" 'apa yang ku katakan?' Minho berdiri, dan menghampiri Jaejoong, tubuhnya gemetar, tapi ia tetap menghampiri Jaejoong.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong, ia menyentuh wajah Jaejoong yang terciprat darah. Sedang Jaejoong masih memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Tolong aku, agar aku tidak takut dengan darah lagi." Jujur saja Yunho sudah sangat pusing mencium bau anyir yang menguar itu. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pangeran, aku mohon, aku tidak mau kau mencium bau darah pada tubuh ku."

"Aku tidak peduli, jika itu adalah darah mu, bau tubuhmu lebih tajam dari darah ini." Yunho kembali menarik wajah Jaejoong, kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan bibir Yunho. Angin itu menerbangkan daun-daun bambu kering di sekeliling mereka.

Minho tengah duduk di kursi besar yang berukir naga pada sandarannya, ia kembali mengenakan hanbok. Kali ini hanboknya adalah hanbok kebesaran seorang pangeran. Disebelahnya ada seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian kebesaran raja. Mereka tengah berada di halaman istana yang sangat luas. Menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan.

"Jaejoong?" Minho menggumam, ia melihat Jaejoong tengah melawan seseorang. Ia menggunakan pedang kebanggaannya. Ia tengah berputar, dan menghindari musuhnya. Sungguh, Minho sangat mengagumi cara Jaejoong bermain pedang, gerakannya sangat bringas, tapi tetap terlihat indah. Tatapan mata Jaejoong juga selalu mengingatkannya pada Taemin.

"Akkhh.."

Minho ingin beranjak dan menolong jaejoong, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya membeku. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

"Akkhh..." Jaejoong memegang perutnya, tidak dalam memang, tapi teteap saja itu merobek perutnya. Bau darah menusuk indranya. Matanya kembali berkilat. Seringai itu tercipta kembali di bibir Jaejoong.

Prang... prang...

Jaejoong kembali melawan lawannya, ia harus menang demi Yunho, walau tubuhnya harus hancur sekalipun, jika demi Yunho, apa pun harus ia lakukan.

"Hyaaaa..." Serangan terakhir Jaejoong mengenai perut lawannya. Jaejoong memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong dan lawan yang baru ia hadapi, lawannya terkapar, lukanya memang tak seberapa, tapi Jaejoong yakin, luka-luka sebelumnya membuatnya tidak bisa bangun.

"Kim Jaejoong pemenangnya." Seisi istana bertepuk tangan untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong selalu memenangkan adu pedang tahunan yang di adakan istana, maka dari itu ia di angkat sebagai calon _Ungeom_ Raja berikutnya yaitu Yunho.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, pinggangnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan pedangnya, semua orang menghampiri Jaejoong untuk segera menolongnya, begitupun Yunho – atau di sini Minho – tapi ia tidak bisa, karna ada Appanya, atau Sang Raja, ia harus segera kembali ke paviliunnya sekarang, ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang di bawa dengan tandu, pedangya tergletak di sebelahnya, _Jul_ merah pedang Jaejoong melambai-lambai seakan ingin meraih Yunho. Yunho tetap menatap Jaejoong dari kejauhan, hatinya senang Jaejoong bisa mempertahankan posisinya sebagai calon _Ungeom-_ nya, tapi juga Khawatir akan luka di tubuh Jaejoong.

Minho tiba-tiba terbangun, kringatnya mengucur. entah sejak kapan Taemin sudah ada di sebelahnya dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Taemin meletakkan air putih itu di atas meja.

"Yang mulia tidak apa-apa? Apa Yang Mulia bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Taemin.

"Yahh.. aku rasa begitu." Minho mencoba mengatur nafasnya. 

Taemin memberikan segelas air putih itu pada Minho, kemudian mengambil sekotak tisu dan menyodorkannya pada Minho. Minho mengambil tisu itu, tangannya gemetar, entah kenapa ada rasa takut dalam hatinya setelah beberapa hari mendapatkan mimpi tentang leluhurnya itu. Taemin memegang tangan Minho yang akan mengambil tisu.

"Biar saya yang melakukannya Yang Mulia." Taemin mengambil tisu itu, dan membersihkan kringat di sekitar wajah Minho. Taemin tau mungkin Minho terlalu lelah, sepulang sekolah tadi, ia dan Minho harus mengurus proyek pembangunan yang beberapa hari yang lalu di rapatkan oleh keluarga Choi. Mungkin itu yang membuat Minho tertekan dan membuat Minho sering bermimpi buruk.

Minho memperhatikan Taemin yang membersihkan wajahnya, terkadang tangan Taemin menyapu kulit wajahnya. Kasar, Taemin pasti sangat sering berlatih, ssampai tangannya sekasar itu. Tangan Taemin mengusap leher Minho, itu membuat Minho sedikit bergidik. Tanagan Taemin memberikan sensasi yang berbeda pada tubuhnya, Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangan Taemin membersihkan perpotongan dada dan lehernya. Minho segera menghentikan tangan Taemin. Nafasnya terengah, jujur saja, sedari tadi Minho menahan hasratnya karna sentuhan Taemin.

"A.. ada apa Yang Mulia?"

Minho tidak menjawab apapun, ia tetap menatap Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin yang di tatap hanya mengeluarkan wajah polosnya, karena ia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Jangan trima tawaran Eomma untuk mengikuti adu pedang itu."

Taemin sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Minho. Memang awalnya Taemin menolak, tapi setelah Ratu menjelaskan, akhirnya Taemin menerimanya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, saya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ratu." Taemin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau akan terluka..."

"Jika itu demi Yang Mulia." Taemin memotong ucapan Minho, dan membuat Minho terdiam.

Minho melepaskan tangan Taemin dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Memang seharusnya seperti itu." Minho berdiri dan keluar dari kediamannya.

"Oppa!" Seohyun yang baru saja datang langsung memeluk Minho. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seohyun sambil bergelayut di lengan Minho.

"Aku ingin mencari angin."

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Aku sedang malas dikamar."

"Boleh aku iku Oppa?"

"Tentu."

Minho dan Seohyun berjalan keluar dari kediaman Minho. Namun sebelum itu, ia meminta Taemin untuk ikut dengannya.

"Minie, kau mau kemana?" tanya sebuah suara, membuat Taemin menoleh, ternyata Kibum.

"Hyung, Yang Mulia, ingin keluar, jadi aku harus ikut."

"Boleh aku ikut juga? Dua pengawal akan lebih baik bukan?" Kibum menghampiri Taemin.

"Tentu saja." Minho menjawabnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum Taemin menjawab.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri rumah yang luas itu. Seohyun masih mengglayut manja di lengan Minho, sedangkan Minho tak menanggapi apa pun yang di lakukan ataupun di di bicarakan oleh Seohyun. Minho lebih tertari mendengarkan percakapan Taemin dan Kibum.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku Minie, di sini, nama ku Lee Taemin?" protes Taemin, karena sejak tadi ia memanggil Taemin dengan Minie.

"Waeyo? Aku tidak menyukai Taemin, dia sangat arogan, aku lebih menyukai mu Minie."

"Hyung~"

Minho yang mendengar percakapan Kibum dan Taemin barusan mengerutkan dahinya. Berdebat masalah panggilan, kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi, memang ada apa dengan Minie dan Taemin, Kibum berbicara seolah du nama itu berbeda orang.

.

.

.

.

.

Festival Chuseok akhirnya di adakan juga, segalanya telah di persiapkan dengan matang. Seluruh keluarga kerajaan berbondong-bondong ke Istana Gyeongbok, pemain-pemain pedang handal dari beberapa penjuru Korea banyak yang datang, demi mengikuti Turnamen Pedang untuk mendapatkan Pedang Naga Emas Pangeran Yunho, yang melegenda karena kutukannya. Festival kali ini seluruh pengunjung yang datang atau pun peserta turnamen, harus mengenakan pakaian adat. Ratu ingin mengembalika suasana saat Dinasti Joseon. Bagaimana mereka ketika berperang dan beraktivitas menggunakan baju-baju itu.

Minho telah berada di singgasananya, mengenakan baju kebesaran _Gonryongpo_ , Appa dan Eommanya juga berada di sana. Di plataran istana terlihat orang-orang dengan baju hanbok dan beberapa peserta turnamen telah bersiap dengan pedang mereka. Tapi Minho belum melihat Taemin, dimana dia? Dan bagaimana dengan pedang yang ia gunakan? Taemin memakai pedang apa? Seharusnya Minho kemarin mencarikan pedang yang terbaik untuk Taemin.

"Eomma, dimana Taemin?" tanya Minho sedikit berbisik pada Eommanya.

"Sebentar lagi, dia akan datang, dia sedikit sulit mengenakan pakaiannya, kau tau kan Taemin dari Jepang."

"Benar juga" Minho bergumam.

Tak lama kemudian, gong besar berbunyi, salah satu pintu istana terbuka lebar, beberapa peserta turnamen wakil dari kerajaan keluar dari pintu tersebut, termasuk Siwon, Kibum dan Taemin.

Minho segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Bukan hanya itu, Raja, Ratu juga Yunsik yang mendampingi Minho ikut berdiri.

Lee Taemin, mengenakan Hanbok Pengawal berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang panjang terikat keatas, tangan kanannya memegang pedang. Pedang itu mempunyai _Jul_ merah yang menjuntai. Minho sedikit kaget melihat pedang yang Taemin pegang, pedang itu adalah pedang yang di pajang di salah satu sudut Istana Gyeongbok. Tapi Minho merasa tidak asing dengan _Jul_ merah yang menjuntai itu.

"Bagaimana Minho? Kau menyukai Bulan merah itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 _Gonryongpo :_ Baju kebesaran Putra Mahkota pada Dinasti Joseon

 _Jul :_ Tali yang terikat pada sarung Pedang.


	12. Chapter 12

SWORD LOVE "CHUSEOK FESTIVAL 2"

Pair : 2MIN

.

.

.

"Ta… Taemin?"Minho membelalakan menatap lekat Taemin yang berjalan kedalam arena. Minho terkejut, ia bagaikan melihat sosok Kim Jaejoong dalam diri Taemin.

Taemin berjalan memasuki lapangan bersama Kibum dan Siwon, mereka ikut berbaris bersama peserta yang lain, menunggu Sang Raja memulai pertandingan ini.

"Baiklah, mungkin tidak perlu basa-basi, kita akan mulai saja perandingannya, mengingat para peserta telah siap bertanding." Ucap raja, ia mengambil pemukul gong, dan memukul gong kecil di sebelahnya, pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah di mulai.

Para peserta mengambil tempat duduk mereka pertandingan di mulai, peserta telah mengambil nomor untuk sudah tau siapa saja lawan mereka.

Taemin meremas ujung bajunya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang pedang ber- _Jull_ merah yang diberikan Ratu padanya tadi. Taemin terlihat gelisah, entah karena apa, hatinya merasa tidak enak ketika sang ratu menyerahkan pedang itu pada Taemin.

"Minie, Kau akan bertarung dengan _Bokken,_ bukan dengan pedang itu."Kata Kibum menyadarkan Taemin dari segala pikirannya.

"Ahh.. Ne, Hyung!" Taemin segera meletakkan pedangnya.

"Kau mau ku pilihkan _Bokken_?Atau kau mau memilihnya sendiri?" Tanya Kibum

"Biar ku pilih sendiri saja, Hyung."Kemudian Taemin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum untuk mengambil _Bokken._

Taemin berjalan kesisi lapangan untuk mengambil _Bokken._ Sesekali ia melihat beberapa peserta yang tengah berlatih dan beberapa peserta yang bertanding. Mereka sangat hebat dan terlatih. Ya… walaupun Taemin juga terlatih, tapi ia masih merasa selalu kalah ilmu. Bahkan teknik berpedang merekabisa dikatakan sudah handal. Hanya satu hal yang selalu Taemin takutkan, jika ia terlalu larut dengan pertandingan dan hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Taemin menggigit bibir belum memmilih _Bokken,_ ia hanya menatap kosong tumpukan _bokken_ di hadapannya, Taemin menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenagkan akhirnya memilih _bokken,_ dan membawanya. Mata Taemin melirik Minho yang berada di singgasananyabersama keluarga kerajaan yang lain. Tak disangka tatapan Taemin bertemu dengan tatapan Minho yang sedari tadi juga sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Minho kemudian kembali ketempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba giliran Taemin yang betanding, Taemin bersiap dengan _bokkennya_ Taemin adalah seorang laki-laki muda, sempat di jelaskan bahwa dia adalah juara kendo nasional, sepertinya lawan yang cukup berat bagi Taemin.

"Seperti sebelumnya, kalian hanya di perbolehkan memukul pada bagian pundak ke bawah, cukup dengan menjatuhkan pedang lawan, maka salah satu dari kalian akan menang."Seorang pengawas turnamen menjelaskan beberapa peraturan pertandingan pada Taemin dan lawannya.

"Mulai!"

Aba-aba dari pengawas turnamen mengawali Taemin sudah bersiap mengarahkan pedang _bokkennya_ pada Taemin masih enggan mengangkat _bokkennya._ Ia masih meremat-remat pedangya dengan gelisah, lebih baik ia menghindari pertarungan ini.

"Angkat pedang mu tuan, pertandingan telah di mulai." Seru lawan masih tetap bergeming. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memulainya, hyaaa…" Namja itu menebskan _bokkennya_ kearah Taemin menghindarinya.

"Sial!"Kembali namja itu menebaskan pedangnya, dan Taemin kembali Taemin terus saja menyerang sedangkan Taemin terus saja menghindarinya. Hingga Taemin mengangkat _Bokkennya_ dan..

Plukk

Pedang milik lawan Taemin terjatuh ke tepi lapangan ketika Taemin menampik tangan lawannya dengan pedang bokken yang ia pegang dan itu membuat lawannya terkejut.

"Tuan, Kau tau jika pedang mu jatuh kau akan kalah, tapi kenapa kau memegang pedang seperti memegang sebuah slendang?" Ucap Taemin , ia terkejut dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahhh….. sombong sekali kau!"

"Pemenangnya Lee Taemin!" Pengawas turnamen itu mengangkat salah satu tangan Taemin, menandakan bahwa Taeminlah itu Taemin kembali ketempat duduknya dan pertandingan kembali berlanjut.

Minho kembali melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sempat tegang beberapa saat sangat khawatir dengan Taemin, ia takut jika Taemin terkena tebasan pedang bokken itu. Walaupun pedang kayu bokken juga dapat melukai. Selain itu, ia masih terbayang-bayang mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalau, ketika perut Jaejoong tertebas pedang, dan Minho takut itu terjadi pada Taemin.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencemaskan pengawalmu itu Oppa?"KAta Aeohyun yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Minho dan terus memperhatikannya.

Minho tersadar dari bayangan akan mimpinya ketika Seohyun bertanya seperti itu padanya. Minho bingung harus menjawab apa, Apa mungkin dia akan berkata bahwa dirinya mencemaskan Taemin? Tentu saja tidak.

"Tentu saja sayang, Taemin sudah seperti sahabat bagi Minho."Sahut Eomma Minho membelai rambut legam Seohyun.

"Ohh… Jadi begitu, pantas kau sedikit sensitive jika aku berkata kasar padanya, Oppa."

"Karena memang seorang wanita tidak sepantasnya berkata kasar." Ucap Minho kemudian kembali focus pada pertandingan. Ekor mata Minho sesekali melirik pada Taemin yang tengah beristirahat di ujung lapangan.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut hampir pada babak terus maju dan melawan peserta yang memang lebih hebat dari peserta sebelumnya. Walaupun Taemin lebih sering menghindar tapi ia tetap memenangkan pertandingan. Hanya segelintir orang yang bias membuat benar-benar mengangkat pedangnya. Seperti beberapa tangan kanan dari Choi Dongwon, paman Minho yang sempat melukai beberapa bagian tubuh Taemin. Walaupun tidak mengeluarkan darah, tapi tetap saja akan meninggalkan bekas lebam pada tubuh Taemin.

Selain Taemin, Kibumpun terus memenangkan pertandingan, ia hanya menunggu gilirannya kalah melawan Taemin, Jadi dia terus melaju bersama Taemin ke final. Begitupun Siwon, berkat kemampuannya ia bias terus melaju. Siwon mulai tertarik dengan Taemin dan Kibum karena mereka terlihat menonjol walaupun mereka terlihat bias saja.

Kibum bersiap, karena setelah ini ia akan melawan Siwon. Ia cukup mengerti kemampuan Siwon. Selma pertandingan berjalan ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara siwon bertanding , jadi sebagian besar teknik siwon ia tahu.

"Peraturannya sama, dibabak ini salah satu dari kalian akan melawan Lee Taemin di pertandingan berikutnya."Jelas pengawas turnamen.

Pengawas pertandingan memundurkan langkahnya "Mulai!" pengawas itu menghindar dan pertandingan Kibum melawan Siwon pun dimulai.

Kibum dan Siwon saling memasang kuda-kuda, tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang terlihat akan menyerang terlebih dahulu. Iris mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Siwon yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu akhirnya menyerang Kibum terlebih mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kibum dan ditangkis oleh Kibum. Kini pedang bokken mereka saling beradu seperti mata keduanya yang tengah menatap sengit satu sama lain. Siwon mendorong pedang Kibum, tapi Kibum menghindar kesamping dan berdiri di belakang menatap punggung Siwon sejenak, kemudian menebaskan pedangnya tiba-tiba saat Siwon tengah berbalik untuk melawannya. Namun Siwon dapat menahan pedang membuat kibum berfikir kembali bahwa lawannya ini memiliki reflek yang baik.

Kibum menarik kembali memutar pedangnya, melemaskan pergelangan tangannya. Melihat itu Siwon segera menyerangnya dengan tebasan bertubi-tubi,tapi kibum dapat menahannya. Membuat serangan Siwon terhenti, membuat kibum menyeringai.

"Tidak sabaran."Setelah berkata seperti itu kibum memundurkan dirinya, membuat jarak dengan menarik pedanngya melewati telinga, tangan kirinya menyusuri pangkal pedang hingga ujungnya. Taemin yang melihat itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kibum akan mengakhiri pertandingannya.

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan seksama, ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum selanjutnya. Siwon mempererat pegangannya pada pedangnnya.

Kibum mulai melangkah maju, ia mengacungkan pedangnya pada Siwon, kemudian menyerang Siwon. Kibum memukul pergelangan tangan Siwon, sedangkan memukul bahu kanan Kibum. Kibum menarik kembali pedangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang Siwon dan menghunuskan pedangnya melewati perut siwon dan menebas punggung Siwon, membuat Siwon sedikit terjungkal mencoba menguatkan tubuhnya, serangan Kibum barusan cukup membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Kibum.

"Aku lupa jika disini harus memukul."Kibum mengendikan bahunya, membuat Siwon mengeryitkan mencoba menyerang Kibum kembali, namun Kibum menghindarinya.

"Hei… hei… Tunggu sebentar tuan." Kibum mennyeringai dan membalas serangan Siwon.

Ditengah pertandingan Kibum dan Siwon, gerakan mencurigakan muncul dari beberapa peserta dan pengunjung. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat merapat ke kepodium dimana raja dan keluarga kerajaan yang lain tengah duduk dan memperhatikan pertandingan.

Minhopun yang sibuk melihat pertandingan Kibum tidak menyadari jika dibelakangnya telah ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengintainya.

"Hentikan pertandingannya!"Perintah salah seorang pria yang kini tengah menodongkan pisau pada Sang Raja, di ikuti pemberontak lain yang kemudian ikut menodongkan pisau pada keluarga keraaj lain.

Minho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat orang-orang dengan baju serba hitam ini. Minho segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh lapangan, mencari keberadaan Taemin.

"Hentikan pertandingannya!" Triak Raja, membuat seluruh mata pengunjung tertuju pada Raja dan keluarga kerajaan lain yang tengah disandera.

Kibum dan Siwon yang melihat itu berniat menyerang para pemberontak itu, namun kata-kata salah seorang pemberontak.

"Jumlah kami lebih banyak dari kalian, jangan mencoba melawan jika kalian tidak ingin raja dan keluarga kerajaan lain terluka!" Seru orang itu, membuat beberapa pengawal raja termasuk Kibum dan Siwon melihat sekitar. Lelaki berpakaian hitam telah mengelilingi beberpa pengunjung dan keluarga kerajaan.

"Kyaaa….." Sebuah teriakan dari Seohyun membuat semua mata teralih padanya.

Seorang pemberontak yang menawan Seohyun terkapar ketika mendapat pukulan pada tengkuknya.

"Taemin!"Ucap Minho ketika melihat Taemin yang ternyata adalah pelaku pemukulan pemberontak tadi.

Taemin melayangkan pukulannya lagi pada pemberontak yang menawan Minho, dan membuat pemberontak itu tersungkur.

"Hentikan dia!" Triakan dari seseorang yang Taemin fikir adalah pemimpin pemberontak itu menggerakkan beberapa orang yang kemudian mengepung Taemin dengan beberapa pedang ditangan mereka.

"Taemin! Taemin hentikan dan turuti saja kata mereka." Kata Minho membuat Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tapi Taemin tidak menjawab, aia menendang pergelangan salah satu pemberontak, membuat pedang yang di pegangnya terlempar dan ditangkap sempurna oleh Taemin. Kini Taemin memiliki senjata yang sama dengan mereka.

Melihat Taemin bertarung, Kibum juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia berlari ke arah para pemberontak dan memukulnya untuk mendapatkan pedang yang dipegang pemberontak itu. Siwonpun melakukan hal yang sama akhirnya.

Disisi lain raja di bawa pergi oleh salah seorang pemberontak. Mereka membawa raja ke salah satu ruang dalam istana itu. Tetap dengan pengawasan salah seorang pemberontak. Raja dihadapkan pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Raja Kerajaan Korea Selatan, seharusnya sudah taka da lagi. Sebuah Kerajaan yang menganut system kuno Korea, Negara ini hanya membutuhkan satu pemimpin, yaitu presiden. Buat apa harus ada seorang Raja?" Ujar orang itu tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Itu pendapat anda Menteri Yoon, bukan pendapat Presiden."

"Kau memang cerdas, kau bias mengetahui jika aku yang melakukan ini." Orang itu berbalik dengan bertepuk tangan. "Tapi sayangnya pendapat itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendapatku."

Tanpa ada yang saling hormat, Raja dan Menteri Yoon saling menatap sengit. Seakan tengah beradu pedang kasat mata.

"Tidaklah sulit mengenali pisau buatan eropa yang dulu pernah terpajang di museum sebagai salah satu koleksi kebanggaan anda."

"Ohh…. Kau masih mengingatnya." Menteri Yoon tertawa meremehkan Raja.

"Pisau yang sama yang hampir melukai anakku, tentu tak akan ku lupakan."

Senyum sinis terukir pada bibir menteri Yoon, ia berjalan dan duduk pada kursi yang seharusnya adalah tempat peristirahatan Raja.

"Tawaran ku masih berlaku Choi, Runtuhkan Kerajaan!" Mata sengit Menteri Yoon menatap tajam Raja.

"Dan jawabanku tetap sama, tidak akan! Kerajaan harus tetap berdiri untuk mempertahankan adat Korea." Raja menatap keluar jendela dan menutkan tangannya di belakang punggung.

"Tjiihhh… Itu hanya dalih mu saja bukan Choi, kau hanya ingin mempertahankan perusahaan mu agar tetap mendapat investasi dari pemimpin besar negara lain."

"Kau pun sama Yoon, Kau hanya ingin meruntuhkan Kerajaan untuk menjadi Presiden bukan?"

Braaakkkk

"Kau Fikir aku sama sepertimu? Seoul tidak memerlukan 2 sistem pemerintahan, Kau akan tetap dihormati meskipun kerajaan diruntuhkan."

"Jika saja pemerintahan tidak membatasi lahan kerja Choi Corp, aku tidak akan sekuat ini mempertahankan kerajaan….. "

"Tuan!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seorang pengikut Menteri Yoon menerobos pintu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Salah seorang pengawal Raja membunuh hampir seluruh orang-orang kita, Kita harus segera mundur." Serunya membuat Menteri Yoon dan Raja terkejut.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga telah selesai, Pastikan taka da yang mengawasi."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan keluar dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Raja masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"Jangan pernah bicarakan pertemuan kita, jika kau tak ingin rumahmu di jaga polisi Negara." Ucap menteri Yoon yang kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Taemin berdiri di tengah lapangan. Suasana di lapangan itu menjadi dingin sedingin tangan Taemin yang tengah memegang pedang ber _Jul_ Merah yang telah berlumuran darah segar milik pemberontak-pemberontak dihadapannya. Beberapa orang berlarian pergi dari tempat itu.

Keluarga Kerajaan telah diamankan, Namun Minho enggan beralih dari tempat itu, pdahal ia sadar bahwa di arena itu telah dibanjiri darah. Seohyun awalnya memaksa Minho, tapi Minho tidak menanggapi paksaan Seohyun, bahkan matanya tak beralih dari sosok yang tengah menghabisi seluruh manusia dihadapannya. Sosok yang memegang ber- _jul_ merah itu, bisakah ia menyebut…..

"Taemin…" Kata yang terlontar dari mulut Minho itu membuat iris Kibum beralih padanya.

"Ya, dia Taemin." Ucap Kibum, kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri Taemin.

"Lee Taemin!" Seru Kibum kemudian melangkah menghampiri Taemin.

Taemin membalikan tubuhnya, ia menatap Kibum dengan mata tajam bak ujung pedang yang siap menusuk siapa saja yang ia lihat. Seringaian yang terukir pada bibir Taemin membekukan segalanya. Taemin berjalan mendekati Kibum, ia mengacungkan pedangnya, kemudian menjilat ujung pedang itu.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak mencium darah sesegar ini." Ucap Taemin di hadapan Kibum. Percikan darah diwajah Taemin membuatnya tampak menyeramkan.

"Dasar gila! Kau membuat takut pangeran." Balas Kibum membuat Taemin melirik kearah Minho yang tengah membeku.

Taemin kemudian menghampiri Minho. Ia memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarung pedang yang ia pegang. _Jul_ merah pada pedang itu menjuntai dan melambai seakan tengah menari kegirangan karena berhasil mengambil beberapa nyawa.

"Pangeran!" Taemin membungkuk hormat pada Minho yang masih membeku dihadapannya.

"T…. Taemin?" Suara Minho membuat Taemin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengembangkan seringaiaannya pada Minho.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ahhh… tidak… bukankah setiap hari aku bertemu dengan mu?" Taemin berbicara seakan tak menghiraukan Minho yang tengah menahan phobianya.

"Kau masih takut pada darah bukan? Kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau pergi dengan keluargamu."

"Berbicaralah yang sopan pada Pangeran, Taemin! Ingat dia adalah orang yang paling Minie hormati."

"Diamlah Kim! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, masih saja crewet." Taemin berjalan mendekati Minho. Ia memegang tangan Minho yang gemetar. Taemin tau Minho menahan ketakutannya pada darah hanya untuk melihat dirinya yang lain ini. Taemin menempelkan telapak tangan Minho pada pipinya yang penuh dengan percikan darah, membuat minho menahan nafasnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Lee Taemin, tatap aku dan biasakan dirimu."

Raja berdiri di sebuah ruangan bersama ratu dan beberapa orang dari kepolisian. Mereka tengah di mintai keterangan atas tragedy yang terjadi siang tadi.

"Yang Mulia, apa anda sempat berdiskusi dengan salah satu dari mereka? Karna yang kami dengar anda sempat di bawa pergi oleh salah satu dari mereka." Tanya seorang Inspektur polisi.

"Tidak! Bolehkah kami istirahat sekarang? Kami masih sedikit shock dengan kejadian tadi." Ucap Raja.

"Baiklah, tapi jika boleh, kami harus membawa pengawal anda ke kantor."

"Pengawal mana yang kalian maksut?" Ratu menyahut.

"Tentu saja yang telah membantai beberapa pemberontak itu. Dalam peraturan pemerintahan membunuh tanpa alasan adalah criminal."

"Melindungi Raja adalah criminal, begitu maksutmu?" Ratu menaikan nada suaranya.

"Tapi, Raja dan keluarga kerajaan yang lain taka da yang dilukai satupun."

"Ohh… jika penyanderaan itu terjadi pada presiden, apa yang akan kepolisian lakukan? Diam saja seperti orang dungu? Aku yakin kalian akan menembak mati para pembelot itu bukan?" sergah Ratu sarkastik membuat inspector polisi itu terdiam.

"Kami tidak pernah mengganggu system presiden, dan membunuh orang yang membahayakan keluarga kerajaan itu adalah system adat kerjaan korea, jadi jangan ganggu system akmi!" setelah berkata itu Raja berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Lagi pula aku tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan pemerintahan. Sampaikan salam ku pada menteri Yoon." Ucap Raja sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Cihhh…. Anak buah Yoon benar-benar sama sepertinya." Gerutu Raja.

"Aku akan melihat Minho dulu." Ucap Sang Ratu membuat Raja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Phobianya…."

"Tenang saja, Minho akan terbiasa dengan semua ini." Ratu memotong ucapan Raja, membuat Raja menghela nafas.

"Aku selalu menunda-nunda penobatannya karena itu, mungkin jika saat itu kita berada disana, Minho tidak akan seperti ini dan…" Raja menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Dia tidak akan meninggal secepat itu." Sesal Raja.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu, waktu tak bias di sesali." Ucap Sang Ratu.

"Aku berharap dia tenang disana." Raja menatap langit kelam malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tengah berdiri di jembatan kecil yang membentang di tengah danau istana menatap kuncup lotus yang akan bermekaran dalam beberapa hari.

"Ehmmm.. apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya sebuah suara, membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut.

Begitu mengetahui siapa yang dating Kibum segera menundukkan kepala dan memberi hormat pada orang tersebut.

"Tuan Choi Siwon, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Kibum.

"Jangan seformal itu pada ku, aku bukan Raja." Balas Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu, apa ada yang kau butuhkan dari ku?"

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan melihatmu saat aku akan mengunjungi Minho." Ucap Siwon menatap langit temaram yang tak menunjukkan kehidupan astronominya.

"Lalu?" Kibum masih tak mengerti tentang maksud kedatangan Siwon.

"Eummm… Jujur saja, aku terkesan dengan teknik berpedang mu tadi, kau seperti bukan pemain kendo biasa." Siwon mulai menjelaskan maksudnya sambil menatap Kibum.

"Ahh… benarkah? Aku benar-benar tersanjung karena pujianmu."

"Kau pemain Kendo?"

"Bukan, Jika aku pemain kendo, kau tentu akan mengenalku, ku dengar kau sering keluar masuk _Dojo_ kendo untuk berlatih teknik-teknik berpedang."

"Kau benar, dan nyatanya aku tidak mengenalmu." Siwon menghela nafas sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku hanya mempelajari beberapa teknik sebelum benar-benar memegang pedang yang asli."

Kibum tersenyum, membuat Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Bukankah pedang yang asli tidak memerlukan teknik khusus?" Kibum berjalan ke belakang Siwon. "Kau hanya perlu memegannya….."

Greepp….

Kibum memegang tangan kanan Siwon kemudian mengangkatnya

"Menariknya…" Ia menarik tangan Siwon ke sisi wajahnya. Perlakuan Kibum itu membuat Siwon menatap intens pada Kibum.

"Kau tinggal mendengarkan suara pedang itu dan ikuti pedangnya." Kibum tiba-tiba mendorong tangan Siwon layaknya menusuk musuh dihadapannya, lalu melepaskan tangan Siwon. Kibum tersenyum pada Siwon dan kembali ketempatnya berdiri semula.

"Mendengarkan sebuah pedang, itu teknik yang unik." Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Kulihat teknik mu memang bukan teknik kendo, apa lagi dari cara mu menggoreskan pedangmu pada ku tadi, Mungkin jika kita bertanding dengan pedang asli aku sudah terbunuh tadi."

"Teknik ku bukan sekedar memukul dan menjatuhkan pedang." Kibum mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bolehkah aku mempelajari teknikmu? Mungkin kita bias berlatih bersama?" Tawar Siwon.

"Ohh… aku sangat berterimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku harus menjalankan beberapa tugas besok, aku pamit." Pamit Kibum ia membungkuk pada Siwon dan berencana pergi, tapi tangan siwon yang memegangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku serius, bisakah kita berlatih bersama?"

Kibum tersenyum dan berbalik, ia menatap Siwon kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau." Kibum semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Jika kau ingin membunuh, maka dengarkan pedang itu, tapi…" Kibum menghentikan kata-katanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Siwon. "Jika kau ingin melindungi seseorang, pedang itu bisa mendengarkan mu." Bisisk Kibum, setelah itu ia berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Menarik!" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Kau menarik Kim Kibum."

.

.

.

.

Taemin duduk di samping danau kecil di belakang paviliun Pangeran, ia tengah mengobati luka lebam karena pertarungan tadi dengan salep yang di berikan oleh Kibum. Taemin menghela nafas berat, ia meletakkan salep itu di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sulit mengendalikan diri." Gumam Taemin, ia menatap bayangan dirinya pada air danau.

"Kenapa kau harus ada dalam diriku?" Taemin bertanya pada pantulannya di air danau itu.

"Mungkin jika dia tidak ada, kau juga tidak aka nada disini sekarang." Jawaban Minho membuat Taemin memalingkan wajahnya dari danau dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Ya… Yang Mulia?"

"Apa Kau akan mengelak lagi, Jika aku bertanya siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Ucap Minho menatap dingin Taemin.

Taemin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak pernah mau menceritakan dirinya pada siapa pun. Ia memilih di jauhi oleh semua orang dari pada harus menguak jati dirinya yang selalu membuat luka masa lalunya kembali menganga. Minho berjongkok dan duduk di samping Taemin.

"Taemin dengar! Aku bukan Kibum yang sanggup menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirimu, aku bukan eomma yang bisa dengan cepat mengetahui sifat seseorang." Minho menatap sendu Taemin. "Aku perlu penjelasan langsung dari mu, kau orang yang benar-benar ku percaya, bahkan mungkin kau satu-satunya, bisakah aku mengenal Lee Taemin yang sesungguhnya?"

Taemin menghela nafas kembali, ia menyerah, Minho begitu ingin tahu mengenai dirinya, lagi pula, hidup dan mati Taemin sekarang adalah milik kerajaan terlebih Minho. Ia telah mengemban amanah untuk menjaga Minho, memang sudah seharusnya Minho mengetahui tentang siapa Taemin sesungguhnya. Ia bukan pengawal bayaran lagi seperti dulu.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, tapi ini sedikit rumit." Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan memahaminya." Minho menyamankan duduknya.

"Seperti yang selalu anda pertanyakan, saya memang memiliki dua kepribadian, yang pertama adalah saya, yang saat ini bersama anda, yang kedua, aku yang anda lihat tadi." Taemin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, dirimu yang lain sangat mengagumkan." Ucap Minho ketika mengingat bagaimana Taemin memainkan pedangnya.

"Banyak memang yang mengatakan itu, tapi bagi ku, itu sangat mengerikan, aku yang selalu haus darah dan selalu merindukan besi tajam itu membuatku tidak segan untuk melukai orang di sekitarku."

"Tapi kau melindungiku tadi."

"Yah…. Sekarang bisa di katakana seperti itu, tapi nantinya…." Kata-kata Taemin terhenti . selalu seperti ini, ketika ia mengingat dirinya di masa lalu. Taemin menatap kosong refleksi dirinya yang mengingatkannya pada sosok hangat yang selalu melindungi dirinya.

"Sekelam itu kah, sampai kau tak sanggup membicarakannya?"

"Aku membunuh Kakak ku."

Ucapan Taemin barusan membuat suasana yang melingkupi istana menjadi dingin. Minho yang terkejut enggan mencairkan suasana itu. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya akan membuka luka Taemin semakin lebar.

"Aku berada di panti asuhan dengan kakak ku yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengan ku, dia besar di dojo sensei Kaguya, ia menarikku ke dojo itu dan dialah yang mengajari ku segala teknik berpedang, hingga aku mengetahui diriku yang lain bersemayam dalam tubuhku yang saat itu dibangunkan oleh pedang _Murasama_ milik jendral Honjo." Taemin terdiam sejenak, mengingat bagaimana ia tergila-gila pada pedang _Murasama_ itu. "Saat itu usia ku 14 tahun dan aku mengemban amanah untuk melindungi pangeran seishiro." Lanjutnya.

"Seishiro? Anak kaisar jepang itu?"

"Ya, aku pernah menjadi pengawal bayaran untuk menjaga pangerm seishiro dan itu menjadi tugas terakhir ku bersama kakak ku, disanalah aku juga mendapatkan luka pertamaku dan luka satu-satunya yang aku miliki."

"Taemin." Minho menyentuh bahu Taemin membuat Taemin meliriknya sekilas.

"Setelah tugas itu, aku membenci diriku, aku mencoba membunuh diriku agar aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakak ku, tapi, setiap aku melihat darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuhku, diriku yang lain kembali bangkit dan menguasai tubuh dan fikiranku. Aku keluar dan membunuh orang-orang di dojo untuk memenuhi hasrat membunuhku." Taemin bercerita dengan memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup mengingat kejadian itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu?" Tanya Minho.

Taemin kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, hingga dada putihny terekspos dihadapan Minho. Membuat Minho menahan nafasnya, buikan karena dia bernafsu dengan dada Taemin, tapi karena melihat beberapa bekas luka sayatan di dada dan sekitarnya.

"Mungkin beberapa bekas lukanya telah hilang, Sensei akhirnya mengajariku untuk memanfaatkan diriku yang lain untuk mempertinggi keahlian ku dalam berpedang, meskipun begitu aku masih takut." Taemin membenarkan bajunya.

"Takut?" Tanya Minho tak mengerti, Minho fikir Taemin sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Aku takut diriku yang melindungi pangeran akan berbalik membahayakan pangeran." Taemin menunduk dalam.

Minho menghela nafas, ia meraih kedua pundak Taemin, membuat Taemin menatapnya.

"Taemin, Cahaya tidak akan ada tanpa menciptakan sebuah bayangan." Minho mendekatkan dirinya, ia meraih dagu Taemin.

"Aku mempercayaimu, aku… " Minho menggantungkan kata-katanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin. "Aku sangat… Menyukaimu…"

Chuu~

Minho menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taemin, membuat Taemin memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan disisi lain, seseorang tengah berdiri di balik bangunan kamar Minho. Menatap tidak suka kearah danau, mata tajamnya ia palingkan dari sana, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan Minho pada mu Lee Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
